Addison Winchester
by criminalmindsloverforever
Summary: Sam and Dean weren't the only kids born to John and Mary. They had a sister named Addison. She hated hunting even more then Sam did, she hated it so much that ran away and met a teenage genius named Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

The bedroom was colder then normal. Spencer was still sound asleep next to me with a peaceful expression gently painted on his face. The hall light shined though the cracked door and the baby monitor that sat bedside table was spitting static. Sighing, I pushed myself away from Spencer and stood.

I smoothed Spencer's shirt out around my leg as I moved towards the exit. The light began to flicker when I made it to the bedroom door and my heart dropped into my stomach. I gave Spencer one last look, making sure he was still there, sleeping, and quickly moved down the hallway to the nursery. I knew that leaving Spencer alone was a bad idea but I knew he'd yell for help if something happened. Despite my hurry my feet still made almost no sound as they hit the carpeted floor of the hallway.

The door was completely shut, unlike when we went to bed. I couldn't force any air into my lungs as I turned the knob and pushed it open. The crib sat in the middle of the room. The walls were bare... no pictures...no windows...nothing. I cautiously moved toward the crib even though my brain was telling me that nothing about this was right, and stared inside. Just like the walls the inside was almost empty, all that laid inside was baby blanket a carelessly tossed to the edge of the small mattress.

"Looking for something?" A chill voice sounded from behind me. Whipping around I looked to where the man stood. He held the child that had been sleeping inside the crib in his arms. I tired to say something but no sound would come out. He laughed, an evil laugh that reminded me of the bad guys you would see in a movie, his eyes flashing the same color they did the night he killed my mother. His hand lifted and I felt my back collide with the wall on the opposite side of the room, I hadn't even felt myself move. My body began to side up the wall and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Like mother like daughter." He chuckled as I slid into the center of the ceiling. He placed the baby back into the crib that was directly beneath me and looked up with a wicked grin woven in between his lips. "Are you ready?"

Something began to cut through my stomach but I couldn't scream, I was completely paralyzed. Within the blink on an eye he was gone and heat began to wrap around my body, starting from my stomach and moving throughout the rest of me. All I could do was let the boiling blood from my stomach drip down onto the pristine white blankets that lied next to the faceless child. Flames began to eat at my skin and I head a piercing scream slice throughout the nursery before everything went to black.

"Addison!" My eyes shot open and Spencer was the only thing I could see.

Edited


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer watched me with worried eyes as I poured my second cup of coffee in the last half hour into my overused mug. I've never seen the point in having a ton of mugs but maybe that's just the cheapskate in me talking. I refused to meet him in the eyes as I chugged the hot drink letting the pain distract me from the secret that was starting to give me ulcers.

"Addison..." I could tell he wasn't quite sure how to address the topic, not that I wanted to touch it with a ten foot poll. "Do you...um, do you want to talk about it?" I peered over my mug and took him in. He tilted his head to the side and an uncomfortable expression graced his face. Neither one of us do will with feelings.

"Nope." I made sure to say it with a sense of finitely so he would know to back off but, because this is Spencer, no amount of social cues in the world would make him drop a subject and I didn't want to be mean about it.

"This is the second time you've woken up screaming in the last week." He cleared his throat. "You know-"

"Spencer, I really don't want to talk about it." Guilt built up in my stomach as the words hit him. "Sorry, I'm just. I'm fine. Anyways, how was your first day as an official FBI agent? You came home to late to ask last night for me to ask." I set the cup down on one of the many boxes that were littered around our new apartment. He was about to answer me when I felt the dreaded bile rise into my throat and it took everything in me not to upchuck all over him. I somehow managed to make it into the bathroom before my coffee made an unwelcome reappearance.

"Addison!" His fingers pulled the light curtain called hair that surrounded my face to the back of my neck until I was done.

"Did we unpack the...the tooth brushes?" I rolled over so I was leaning against the bathtub and looked up at Spencer. He looked even more concerned then he did ten minuets ago. "It's not that bad." I rolled my eyes and used my hands to push me to my feet.

"We put them in our bathroom." He said as he quickly moved out of the small room and down the hall to the 'master bedroom.' This was supposed to be a two bedroom apartment but the second room is more of a closet then anything else. When he first got the offer to work here he decided that we should already have a place lined up before we got here. He looked over the internet and made a couple phone calls we found this place, I wanted to find a house, I knew going from his mother's house in Vegas to moving into a smaller place wouldn't be easy. When Spencer came down here to start his training he checked on this place to make sure it was what we wanted. Well that will be the last time he gets to look at apartments unsupervised. This apartment is way to tiny for the both of us but we're stuck with it until the lease is over next fall, unless we want to look bad and break it.

"Thanks." After I got the taste of predigested coffee out of my mouth we moved back into the kitchen. "What time do you need to be at work? It is your second day."

"Agent Hotchner said to be in by nine, so I have 49 minutes to get there and it takes 27 minuets without traffic." He listed as he poured his own cup of coffee.

"And how long with traffic?" His puzzled expression brought a smile to my face as he thought it over.

"I'm not sure." He moved to straighten his tie, something he's been doing since I first saw him wearing one. "Um, maybe I should get going..." He began digging for his messenger bag that was lost somewhere in the sea of cardboard.

"Do you want me to drive you? I kind of don't want to be without a car if you've got to leave for a couple of days." I called out to him as I poured myself another cup of coffee not caring that my stomach yelled at me to stop. I feel like I'm going to fall over any second and I began wondering if drivings a good idea. The last thing I need is to get in a car accident because I throw up all over the windshield.

"Are you sure? 2.6% of car accidents are caused by the driver feeling sick." He poked his head around the corner.

"Really? I would have thought the number would have been higher then that." The sarcasm flew right over his head causing another smile to stretch across my lips. "Spence, everything will be fine. I want to do some exploring anyway." I shrugged even though he had gone back into our room. I didn't need him trying to profile me and looking into everything I say and do, not at this moment in time.

"I guess." He came back out of the room with his bag over his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

Spencer was silent on the way there, part of me wanted to break the silence but I also felt the need to throw up again so I kept my mouth shut. I could tell that he could tell that something was bothering me, he almost always could. He kept giving me side glances from the passenger seat like he wanted to ask but thought better of it every time. Which told me that I was acting even weirder then I thought I was. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the road. Traffic decided to be a bitch and I was already in a bad mood from not feeling well. I really started to get uncomfortable with the awkward silence that took up the inside of our car and decided to break it.

"Maybe we can get some lunch on your break..." I suggested when we hit the hundredth red light, taking the opportunity to glance over at him. Even when the thought of food made my stomach churn. Spencer didn't take long to reply.

"We could do that. I saw a diner on the way in yesterday. It looked like something you would enjoy." He bit his lip nervously as his eyes looked at the clock on the dash. I always thought it was funny how Spencer could read almost everyone like a book but had such a hard time controlling his own body language. It sometimes bothers me how he can almost read my mind, like when I try to surprise him. We've been together for four years and I have never successfully surprised him with anything and it really ticks me off. In fact this is the longest that I have ever hid anything from him and it's only a matter of time before he either finds out on his own or I finally swallow my pride and tell him.

"Turn up here." He pointed to the entrance of a parking garage off the highway. He told me to stop when I pulled inside. "I'll get out here." He leaned over and I got a quick peck out of him before he was out of the car. I did a U-turn and pulled back onto the main road. I had told Spencer that I wanted to explore but I already knew exactly where I was going.

Edited


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take me long to get to the place I needed to be, in fact it took a lot less time then I thought it would. My fingers drummed against the steering wheel as I attempted to find a place to park. Except every spot for this damn clinic was taken and I ended up just parking at the diner across the street and walked over. On my way over I shrugged my jacket off and tied it around my waist leaving me in a tank top.

I got a few odd looks from people that were walking down the street, I guess that the people here weren't that used to tattoos of pentagrams aka a devil's trap or long jagged scars running down my back. I had gotten them from being on the receiving end of a werewolf's claw. I had gotten the tattoo on the left side of my chest right before I ran away from from my brothers and father as a last goodbye to the life.

A large gust of cool air hit me as I pulled the front door open and I almost had to take a step back. The room was completely filled with women. Most of them were far into their pregnancies but a few of them were holding onto babies or small toddlers. I guess you could say that I have slight anxiety when it comes to children. Sam was only two years younger to me so I don't really remember him as a baby.

After I signed in I scanned through the room looking for somewhere to sit, after coming up short I settled for leaning against the wall near the front door where I came in. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest and licked my lips. In the four years that Spencer and I've been together we've only ever had one conversation about have kids, it was after our first pregnancy scare. He doesn't want to risk passing on his mother's disease and I'm horrified of the thing that killed my mother. But that was two years ago and I'm really hoping that his thinking had changed because this isn't a scare.

"How far along are ya?" It took me a few seconds to realize the question was directed towards me. The woman was looking at me with an amused expression.

"Um, the doctor said that I was six weeks two weeks ago so I guess...eight weeks?" I tumbled over the words as they rolled from my lips and my arms tightened around my chest. She smiled, took the bag off the chair that was next to her and gestured for me to take a seat. She reminded me a lot of Missouri Mosley, one of the many people that my father had dropped me off with while he was out hunting. I wonder what she's up to now, maybe I can give her a call.

"You don't look very happy about it." She gave me a look that said I could tell her anything, not that I was going to but a friendly face didn't look all that bad at the moment.

"No, I'm not upset...I mean I'm not...I don't know." I wet my lips, Spencer said that it's something I do when I'm nervous and for the longest time I didn't believe him but at the moment I don't know what to think anymore. "My...boyfriend and I have talked about it but we decided that it wasn't the best idea this time in out lives."

"Well hon, there's a very big difference between talking about having kids and being pregnant." She gave me a reassuring smile. "Sweetie, if this guy has anything close to a brain then he'll be thankful." She nodded like she knew for sure how everything would end.

Just as I was about to reply a nurse called for me to follow her into the back. The woman gave me a reassuring smile and patted me on the knee. She nodded her head towards the nurse. Taking a deep breath, I stood and began making my way to the door. She led me into an examination room and told me to fill out a form for the doctor before leaving.

After reading over the paper I filled out what I could and waited on the Doctor. My eyes kept moving from the door to the clock as my feet swung back and forth underneath the table I was currently occupying. The counter on the other side of the room held a clipboard and several jars filled with different doctor stuff. I couldn't stop myself form stressing about the time, I needed to meet Spencer at noon and it was already nine thirty, I don't know how long this appointment is supposed to be but there is no way I can be late. It would only make him more suspicious then he already is.

I forced myself to take a deep breath and forced my body to relax. I looked around the room again and this time wondered about what all of the 'doctor stuff' was for.

"Sorry about the wait." A woman, I'm guessing the doctor, said as she hurried into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. "I'm Dr. Reynolds, I'll be your OB/GYN." She gave me a warm smile and pulled over the stool that was in the corner of the room. She held a file in her hand and scanned thought it for a few seconds before shutting it. "Okay, so your file says that's your eight weeks along and that's it." She wore a pristine white lab coat and a pair of glasses as on the bridge of her nose.

"Well when I...when I went to the clinic in Vegas, they did a test and made an appointment for two weeks later and that was then end of it." I folded my hands in my lap and looked around the room. Posters were hung all over the walls, smiling children and women were all I could see and I'm not sure how that made me feel. Most of my childhood consisted of different motel rooms, of course my bothers and I had our fare share of laughs and smiles but it wasn't all sun shine and rainbows especially after I ran away. I spent most of the first four months dodging my father's attempts to find me. There were a few times where I just wanted him to get me, I wanted to stop running but every time I came close to being found I always changed my mind at the last minute, something inside of me would convince the rest of me that everything I was doing was for the better. I wanted a real life, with a husband and a family and I knew the only way I could ever have that is if I ran. Being a hunter tends to put a lot of pressure on relationships, not to mention kids. Now look at me, everything I want is on a plate in front of me and I'm horrified of what's going to happen if I take it, not that I really have a choice at this point.

"That makes sense, most first appointments happen between eight to ten weeks." She placed the folder next to me on the bed thing, the white paper crinkled under the folder. "Now, lets start with a few questions." I could tell her smile was supposed to make me feel better but it only made me want to hurl even more then I already wanted to. "Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes." I nodded and continued to swing my feet under the table. "We had a scare about two years ago but it was a false alarm."

"Okay, what about genetics? Are there any diseases that run in your or your partner's family? Do either of you have any special medical conditions?"

"I don't know about my side, I grew up with my father and he wasn't one to talk about things like that." I told her, "but Spencer's mother suffers from paranoid schizophrenia. As for medical conditions with the two of us? All clear." I wiped my hand out in front of me as if to say everything was out on the table.

"And he doesn't have the disease?" She asked, looking down at her clipboard.

"Not that we know of. He's in his early twenty's and he said that he could start showing signs at any time. That he would more then likely be okay if he made it to thirty." I could hear the panic in my voice and I wanted to hit myself for it. Usually I could hold myself together better then this but my emotions seemed to be getting the better of me lately. My hands rubbed against my arms to chase off the chill that this topic always brought over me.

"He's right. If he does end up taking after his mother then your baby has a six percent chance of contracting the disease, and if he doesn't then the baby has a five percent chance. I wouldn't be all the worried but there is a chance." Spencer always made it seem like if we had a baby then they would have no way of not being sick. Hearing the doctor say that there's less then a ten percent chance of them having it was like popping a balloon that took up all the space in my chest. "What about medications? Vitamins? Do you take any?"

"Nope, I drink coffee, but that's about it."

"Well, you're going to have to switch to decaf if you haven't already. Its not clear how much caffeine is bad for the baby but it's better to err on the side of caution so do your best to limit yourself to under 200mg a day that's about an 11 ounce cup of coffee." She wheeled over and grabbed a clipboard that was on the counter and flipped a few pages over the back. No coffee? Who the hell made that rule? "Now, lets run some tests."

Edited


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer ended up having to cancel on lunch due to a case that presented itself. Part of me was slightly upset but the other part was thankful that I didn't have to look him in eye and pretend that everything was fine when everything is not. So instead of spending the next week stressing I decided to get to work on unpacking all our crap.

Before we came here we had been living on separately. He had lived with his mother and stayed in the house after he put her in a home, which he did shortly after him and I met. We had been together for about a month before he decided that placing her somewhere people could take better care of her was the best idea. I stayed there most nights but I had been living in an old cabin that a friend of my father owned. Of course said friend didn't know I was there but it's not like he ever stopped by to check on things and I always made sure that my things were packed and nothing was ever out of place, the only thing that might have made anyone think someone was there was the fact that I cleaned it. And by clean I mean dusting. I honestly feel that he kept the place just to have it. Spencer knew that I ran away from my family but I never gave him a real reason as to why. I just told him that I had moved around a lot and that I just wanted to settle down and make a life for myself.

At first he had a lot of questions that I had managed to silence with vague answers, I tried to keep everything as close to the truth as possible because starting a relationship out with lies is how you end up alone with 40 cats.

When he enrolled into the academy, we decided to get a place together here and really start our life. I had planed on enrolling in the police academy but that's obviously getting put on hold. Even though I no longer intend on being a hunter I still want to kick ass and take names but I also want a family, though right now isn't the best time to start said family. Though thought of having a family has sounded a lot better in my head then it felt right now in this moment.

Okay, so unpacking is the worst thing ever, when we moved around when I was a kid we only had enough things to fill one dufful bag. I don't even know where he wants half this crap. We already put the bookshelf where we wanted it, but last time I tried to put the books away, he freaked out. Apparently there's a special order that he wants them and he didn't bother to inform me of that order. So now I've got ten boxes scattered around the living room, if you can call it that, floor that I have no freaking clue what to do with them. This is the only room I have left to unpack and I refuse to stare at the three empty bookshelves and a mountain of boxes until he comes home.

Its not like we had anything to put in the kitchen and we already put most of our room together, all that's left is the freaking books. And its not like I can put my books away until I know how much space his takes up. The really sad part is that these are the only things that we really have other then clothes and a few personal items. Neither one of us had very many pictures from when we were kids and the only childhood mementos I own are guns and knives, maybe a handful of pictures. Spencer didn't like my idea of hanging the guns them on the walls so they're tucked away in a box in the back of our closet with the exception of one or two I hid around the apartment, but Spencer doesn't know that, at least I don't think he does.

Just as I was about to give up someone knocked on the door. It was more then likely a neighbor just trying to be friendly. I shoved the box that was full of books about the French Revolution, that were written in French mind you, away from my spot in the middle of the floor and stood before making my way to the door. I didn't bother looking out the peep hole before opening it, stupid me.

Spencer flipped through the case file. To anyone else it would look like he was just skimming the pages but the wasn't at all the truth. He had already memorized the details but that didn't stop him from double checking. When Addison first saw him doing it she thought he was messing with her, that the socially awkward man had a sense of humor she could connect with after all. If took him letting her buy a random book that he'd never seen before and reading it in front of her then she made his recite the first couple pages. Then she never doubted him with anything having to do with his mind ever again.

Spencer hasn't ever really been good with other people, awkward would be the best word to use. Most people saw his ability to speak like a book odd and avoided him. Addison seemed to be the only person so far, besides his mother, who actually enjoyed hearing all of his statistics and weird facts about anything and everything. She had her fair share of things that she could ramble on about. When they had first gotten together he read 64 books on relationships and how to make them last. Of course those book did nothing but make him look like an idiot though he didn't know that until she said something about it. Addison had laughed it off and said that she didn't want to be with a robot. He had been more then a little worried when he got an offer to join the FBI. He had been afraid that she wouldn't want to come with him, that she would prefer to stay in Vegas. Even now that she came with him he was still nervous. She's been acting odd since he told her about having to move to Virginia. He was scared that she was having second thoughts and wanted to leave, wanted to leave him. He didn't want her to be unhappy with him. He remembered her talking about how much she moved around growing up and didn't want this job to remind her of that.

"You okay kid?" Derek asked finally. He was getting tired of watching the younger agent freak out at whatever was going on in his head. His eyebrows were pushed together and Derek could see sweat forming on the agents forehead. Spencer jumped at his voice and gave him a confused expression, not understanding why the other agent would ask that question. Derek assumed he was just nervous about his first case, most newbies acted like this but so far Spencer had been quite unique, it only took him a few minuets alone with the gut to figure that out.

"Um...yeah." He stuttered, shaking his head as if to clear the thoughts that were running though his mind and went back to focusing on the papers in front of him, Addison was the only topic change that could ever derail his thoughts entirely. Aaron didn't pay them any attention, he was to busy trying to find a connection between the victims, do what the other men were supposed to be doing.

"You know for being a profiler, you're pretty bad a lying." Derek chuckled. Spencer coughed awkwardly. That was something Addison always told him, not that she was any better, at least not to him anyway though he had watched her lie to complete strangers without so much as a flinch.

"It's just...My g-girlfriend, Addison, has been acting strange. I'm just trying to think about what could be upsetting her." Referring to Addison as his girlfriend had always been odd for him. When he was going through high school he never thought he would find someone that understood him, at least not someone who was as beautiful as Addison, the bullies weren't much help either. Derek looked over the young man, he wore a sweater vest and mismatched socks his hair was on the longer side and he had a boyish look to him. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would be comfortable around women, especially one that would move all the way across the county with him.

"You've got a girlfriend?" Spencer nodded. "She came all the way out here with you?" He asked surprised. Spencer nodded again. Most people reacted that way when they found out him and Addison were together. Addison is incredibly confident, she never showed any kind of weakness and when she did it was to make others underestimate her, another reason he thought something was bothering her, she had been keeping things to herself more then normal. She was tall, blond and not someone you would expect to be standing next to Spencer. He had spent a lot of time thinking about what she saw in him and always came up short, she's the one puzzle that he hasn't ever been able to solve. "Then I really don't think you have much to worry about. Most girls don't leave everything behind to follow their boyfriend across the country." He gave Spencer a lighthearted grin.

"She didn't have anyone in Vegas, she ran away from her family when she was 15." He disagreed. "I was the only thing keeping her there." He closed the file and set it on the table. "She might be worried about her father trying to find her, the apartment is in her name." He was thinking out loud at this point.

"Okay, why don't you talk to her before you get a crazy idea in your head." Derek chuckled. Spencer nodded, he was right. He would just have to talk to her. "She's probably just adjusting to the new place." Derek assured. "I don't think you've got anything to worry about." He repeated with am all knowing smile before moving back to the case.

They finished the case in three days and Spencer was pretty proud of himself. He managed to figure out where the unsub was keeping the girl and saved her life as well as three others. He tried calling Addison to tell her he was on his way home but she didn't answer. He brushed it off, she was more then likely asleep and nothing short of a bomb going off would wake her. The plane ride was uneventful, he just really wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed.

It wasn't till they landed that he realized that Addison had their car. Derek offered to give him a ride home after Addison still didn't answer her phone or the house phone. Spencer felt worry begin to build up in his chest as they got closer to the apartment. It wasn't like Addison to not answer, even when she's upset but he pushed the negative thoughts away, she's probably just asleep.

"This is it." Spencer pointed to the building. "Thanks, see you in the morning." He got out of the car and hurried up the stairs to the second floor. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He went to unlock the door only to find that it was already open.

Edited


	5. Chapter 5

Warm liquid dripping down my face was what brought me out of my unconscious state. My head hung at an awkward angle sending sharp pains down my spine. My hair hung acted like a curtain blocking my vision of anything other then my bloody shirt, jeans and a disgusting rotted wood floor. My wrists were bound tightly behind my back by what felt like rope and I could already feel the burns beginning to form.

"Morn'in Sleeping Beauty." A familiar voice piped up behind me causing the drums that I hadn't noticed before to beat louder inside my head. A few seconds later a pair of worn out leather boots appeared next to my bare feet that were also tied to the chair. His fingers found their way under my chin and lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"Last time I checked, you and my dad were friends." My voice was hard as I narrowed my eyes at him even though I knew it wouldn't do anything but amuse his twisted mind.

"What makes you think things have changed?" He crouched down and gave me a coy smile. The way he was acting you would think he won the lottery, maybe in his own head he had.

"I don't know, maybe its the fact that you've got his daughter tied up in what seems to be an abandon cabin." My throat was starting to hurt and my memory of the last few days began to trickle in like the blood that trickled down my face. All I could picture in my mind was him appearing behind my door, something about him hadn't been right, I felt it in my bones. He said something, I couldn't remember what he said but whatever it was it made my run to the fire escape so fast that I forgot to grab any weapons. I remember hiding out in one of Uncle Bobby's old cabins, not this one but one that at least appeared to be in good shape, before Rodney found me and knocked me out. I also remember the small baby I was currently carrying. The heart wrenching panic must have shown on my face because his smile grew even wider.

"Don't worry, I didn't touch your stomach if that's what your freaking out about." He stood back up and moved to one of the tables was were in front of the both of us. "I figured I'd wait until your father joined us before things start picking up. I wonder what he'll think about what you've been doing for the last few years…." His back was to me as he moved the weapons around on the table, almost like he was looking for something, I really don't want to find out what. I tried to make sense of everything in the room but my thoughts were scattered. How does he know I'm pregnant? I know I didn't tell him, once you give away your biggest weakness then you've already lost.

"My father." I found myself asking, not wanting to bring up the baby thing. Rodney and my father had been friends for as long as I can remember. Both of them lost their wives to the monsters, getting them involved with all things supernatural. He had three boys, one of which I had a thing for a few years back, him and my father had gone on a lot of hunts together. He had been like an Uncle to my brothers and I. Sometimes when Dad wanted to go on a hunt without us, he would drop us off with Rodney and his boys, that is until me and his middle son, Jack, got caught making out in the woods behind his house. Dad found us a new places to stay after that.

"You see, about a year ago we went on a hunt together, Me, my boys, your daddy and your brothers. Nothing out the ordinary, just a typical salt and burn. We were going to head out on a werewolf case right afterward." He was still fishing around on the table. "Turns out that there had been more then one ghost and a call John made ended up getting my youngest boy killed." His voice was thick with grief and he slammed one of the many knives down causing the table beneath it to shutter. The loud bang sent my mind reeling and bile rose in my throat but I forced it back down. "I promised your father that he would get what was coming to him and here we are." He turned around and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, the knife still in his hands. He laughed at seemingly nothing.

"Killing me is not going to bring Kyle back." I pulled at the ropes but that did nothing but send pain flying up my arms. "My father will end you." Despite the fact that my father would no doubt want to kill me for running away, I have complete faith that he would save my life first. My arms were throbbing and I couldn't feel my hands. He was about to retort when a loud ringing nose cut him off before he could even get started.

"You know your boyfriend can't seem to take a hint that you're not going to pick up the phone." He stalked across the room and picked up what looked to be my bag. He pulled out my cell phone and quickly silenced it before tossing it at my feet. The screen showed that I had ten missed calls from Spencer. I'm not sure on how long I've been here but I know that I was hiding in Bobby cabin for the last two days. My best bet would have been leaving town but I didn't know when Spencer would be coming back and leaving Rodney with a hostage didn't sound like a good idea. I should have kept moving, called someone but I didn't know who I could call. Spencer was really the only person that I really had a solid relationship with. I had a few friends at the place I worked before we moved here but I only ever really talked to them at work.

I snapped at Rodney. "Fuck off you schmuck Spencer doesn't even understand hunters."

"Really, because you're a hunter." His face was painted with fake confusion. He pointed to me and continued, "And I'm pretty sure that's his baby you've got inside of you. Looks to me like he's got plenty to do with hunters." He laughed off my anger and went back to looking around the table.

"How do you even know about the baby?" I asked.

"I watched you walk out of a maternity clinic, wasn't hard to two and two together." He said. "You know what? Why don't I just use your phone?" He laughed to himself while he picked it up from the floor. He punched in a number before holding it to his ear. It wasn't long before I heard the faint sound of someone picking up and answering. Rodney gave me the signal to stay quiet though I'm not sure what I would say anyway.

"John." He greeted cheerfully and that's when I realized just far he's gone off the tracks. I could hear my father speaking but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "I've actually got someone here who I think you'd like to speak with." Rodney sent me a wink. He didn't even look like the man that I remember looking up to when I was a kid. His eyes were sunken into his skull and his once tannish skin looked almost paper white. But the one thing that hasn't changed was his intimidating attitude. He had a way to make even the tallest person feel like a child, even if they were larger then him. "Addison, why don't say 'hi' to your father. He's been really worried about you." Next thing I know he pushed my phone to the side of my head causing another round of pain to roll throughout my head. "Go on." He encouraged, his tone hardening at my lack of cooperation.

"Addison?" My father's confused voice blared into my ear and I really don't know what to do.

"Yeah...?" I didn't want to show Rodney just how much this affected me but at the same time I wanted to start crying. I had never wanted to leave my family but at the time I didn't see any other option something kept telling me that I had to go, that if I didn't I would miss out on everything that I wanted out of life. When I was fifteen we were working on a werewolf case that went haywire. I ended up almost having my guts ripped out and dying in the middle of the woods. Dean got there just in time to save me but had he been a second late I wouldn't be breathing. I made out with a pretty deep gash down my side and Dean had to carry me out of the woods. Dean and I weren't even supposed to be in the woods. Dad had been a few hours out when the first murder happened and Dean and I took it upon ourselves to find it and kill it. So when Dean called Dad from the hospital where I was getting surgery he was more then pissed. I'm just happy that I had been under when he first got there. Sam had said that it was almost like World War III. In the end Dean had to wait on me until I was as good as new, or at least what Dad thought was 'good as new'. While I was healing up I couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if I died, all of the stuff that I would have missed out on. I wanted to fall in love, get married, have kids, and I knew that I would never have any of that if I continued on in that life. So I left.

"Where are you?" My father's alarmed voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I attempted to recall my location. I could hear Dean in the background demanding to know what was going on. Dad yelled at him to shut up.

"Virginia I think." I answered. "At least that's where I was when he found me, I don't know if we're still here." I kept my eyes on Rodney as I spoke, looking for an answer in his face. He took the phone from my ear and walked outside the front door of the cabin. I couldn't hear anything he said from inside so I used the time to try and find a way out of these ropes. I didn't have time to sit here and wait for my father to find me, he could be all the way across the county for all I know, I need to get myself and this baby out of here. There weren't any weapons close to me but I noticed that the ropes weren't as tight as before so I started pulling on them again, ignoring the pain that it caused me. After a good five minutes I could almost pull my hand out but that's when he decided to come back inside. Fuck my life.

"You might wanna hurry." Rodney chuckled into the phone, his tone suddenly going a lot darker then it had been before. "I hear that stress is one of the leading causes of miscarriage."

Edited


	6. Chapter 6

Rodney was really starting to scare me, not that being tied up wasn't a little frightening. My hands were free but I knew the chances of me being able to get my feet untied before he realized what was going on. He paced back and forth in front of me with a crazed expression on his face. I wasn't sure what caused the change but whatever it was it must have happened while he was on the phone with my father.

"You know this is a stupid idea right?" The words left my lips with a grimace. I'm not sure how far down the rabbit hole he's fallen and saying the wrong thing could end up getting me shot, or worse. Monsters I can deal with, humans are a whole new territory that I feel should be left to Spencer. His movement stopped and his attention turned towards me like a lion zoning in on his prey.

"And why is that?" His primal expression turned smug as he looked over his handy work also known as my face.

"My dad isn't gonna let you walk away."

"What makes you think I can't take your old man?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, he's got my brothers and I highly doubt they're just gonna sit back and watch you try to kill him, and from what I can tell...you're alone." I hid my uncertainty with a smirk and slouched into the uncomfortable chair he had me tied to, I then realized that my slouching showed that I was untied but I knew if I fixed myself he would take notice. "You would have been better off killing me, then calling my dad."

"Do you want to die?" He looked at me like I was the crazy one and I'm starting to think he was right to do so. I've got no freaking clue as to what I'm doing. "And I needed to make sure he didn't think I was just blowing smoke." He shrugged, leaning against the weapons table.

"That'd be a hell of a lot of smoke if you got the police and news people involved." Its really time for me to stop talking. The longer I sat here the more worried I got. I knew for a fact that Spencer was looking for me, the amount of times my phone rings was proof of that.

There is no way in hell I'm sitting here until my dad somehow finds me and takes care of this nut job. All I really need is for him to go outside long enough for me to untie my feet, I'm pretty sure I can take him. But then again I didn't want to put the baby at risk when there's a possibility that someone will come and get me out of this shit hole. My phone started ringing again and Rodney went back to being pissed off. I felt my own blood boil when he answered it. The last thing I wanted was for Spencer to get involved in this mess. I'm not completely sure weather or not he can actually find me. I never told him anything about Bobby's cabin or about any of my father's friends. The only thing that might point him in this direction is if her were to find all old hunting gear. The thought of him finding all of that made a shiver rip throughout my body. Not to mention he wouldn't know what to do with any of that crap. It's not like he did much studding on the supernatural to know what any of it was or what it was used for.

I don't think he could find it anyway, not unless he tore our apartment apart, not that I would put it past him. It's not like he didn't know I had a shady background, I've told him a few stories about my childhood, of course I left out the monster parts. Spencer lived his life based on facts and statistics and I couldn't find it in me to strip him off that innocence.

"Addison's a little tied up at the moment." Rodney chuckled into the phone. I had been so caught up in my inner monologue that I hadn't been paying attention to him. I could hear Spencer's voice on the other end of the phone but couldn't make out what he was saying, Part of me wanted to yell out to him but I knew that was what he wanted me to do. "You want to talk to her?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he came closer to me. He crouched down right in front of my face before pushing the phone to my ear again.

"Addison?" Spencer asked franticly into the phone.

"I'm fine." I assured him, not taking my eyes off Rodney.

"Where are you?"

"Spencer, don't come looking for me, I can get myself out of this." Rodney outright laughed at my statement but I didn't care, in fact, him thinking that he could do anything was better for me, it made him reckless.

"Addison, don't do anything rash." Spencer's voice was panicky and I could tell it was taking a lot for him to stay calm, if you could call his voice calm. I was always the stronger one in our relationship. I was always the one that stood up against the tough guys and he was the one that hid behind me, not that any of that was a bad thing. He wasn't like the men that thought he needed to protect me from my own shadow. He let me stand up for myself and he knew that I would do anything to keep him safe and I knew that he would so the same if things ever got that bad. And just because he's a big shot FBI agent doesn't mean any of that has changed.

"Spencer, trust me. Everything will be fine."

"Are you hurt? What do you see? Do you know the man that has you?" Before I could reply Rodney took the phone and began moving to the door of the cabin with the phone pressed tightly to his ear.

The second he shut the door I hurriedly began to untie my feet. I couldn't help but grimace at the blood that coated my skin, it was drying in thick cracking clumps and broke every time I moved. I'm not sure how bad my face looked but by judging the amount of blood that stained my clothes it wasn't gonna be pretty. To most people the amount of blood would have freaked them out but I've been in enough fights to know that head wounds always looked worse then what they really were.

It took me a few seconds but the cord finally loosened enough for me to pull my feet through. I didn't waste anytime in celebrating my escape, I jumped straight out of the chair and made a dash for the weapon table. Normally I liked knives better then guns but I saw he had a gun tucked into the back of his jeans and I'm not going to be the idiot that takes a knife into a gun fight. Especially when I've got the option to grab a gun.

The shotgun was heavy but familiar in my hands as my fingers found the trigger and my gaze locked on the front door. I slowly moved backward towards the backdoor not taking my eyes off the wood. If I could just run into the woods I would be fine. My fingers wrapped around the doorknob behind me and I turned it as quietly as possible. I didn't turn my back on the front door until the I had the other one completely open. Just as I was about to push it open Rodney was coming back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

I've always liked trees. No scratch that, I like being in trees. My back was pressed tightly to the trunk of an oak about thirty feet off the ground. My feet hanging uselessly off the branch I sat on dripping fresh blood onto the forest floor. Running through the woods without shoes was the stupidest thing I have ever done, it even tops the time when I thought it would be a good idea to sneak out to see a boy when I was fifteen.

I did my best to push the pain that radiated from my feet out of my mind. They're the least of my problems. Rodney had chased me through the trees for ten minuets before I lost him. I can still hear his heavy footsteps breaking sticks and crushing leaves. My breathing was labored and I was having a hard time focusing on his figure moving through the brush.

I didn't realize until I was already high in the tree that the shotgun wasn't even loaded. Fuck my life. Now I'm stuck in the middle of the woods, pregnant, unarmed, and I've got a concussion. Not to mention I have no freaking clue as to where I'm at. For all I know, Rodney could have taken me to freaking Canada.

"Addison, you can't hide out here forever." He called out to the silent forest. Not even birds made a sound. I did my best to stay off the main path but remained as close to it as I possible could, I didn't need to become even more lost then I am already. Rodney was coming a little to close for my liking. He was walking just past my tree but he made no move to stop. Not that it meant anything. He was probably messing with me, just pretending that he didn't know where I was to give me a false sense of hope.

My vision was becoming blurry and my frustration began to sky rocket. How the hell am I supposed to hide from a lunatic hunter when I'm passed out? There's no way my dad's gonna get here in time, that is if he even knows where to look. Why Spencer just didn't track my phone confuses me but there's a good chance that he did after getting off the phone with Rodney. But I didn't know weather or not he left the phone in the cabin or if he's got it with him. Not that it really mattered, I want to stay as far away from both him and that hell hole.

I pressed my head into the bark and welcomed the pain it caused. I need to stay awake and I did it the only way I knew how. Along with a concussion my feet had several scratches and welts from kicking Rodney in the face and running through the sticks and thorns. The rest of my body seemed to be untouched, other then the rope burns that wrapped around my wrists.  
I don't care what happens, Rodney will not walk away from this alive. I will not look over my shoulder and look for him every time I turn a corner. I left the hunter life and I'll be damned if I get pulled back in. I gave the useless shotgun another glare before chucking it as far away from my tree as possible. Rodney's head snapped in the direction the gun landed and he started making his way towards it. I'm not sure where it landed but the second he was out of my line of sight I started moving.

The tree next to this one was close enough to where I could climb over but on wrong step could send me falling a good thirty feet. Now I haven't read any books on pregnancy but I've got a feeling that falling is a bad idea. As I pushed my way over to the next branch I kept glancing to where he disappeared.

"Come on Addison, you used to do shit like this for fun." I encouraged myself as I crawled along the thinning limb. Spencer would have a heart attack if he was here. My blond hair was matted around my head and kept getting caught in the leaves that were around and above me. My legs yelled at me in protest as sharp wood dug into my skin. This is officially the sulkiest situation that I've ever been in.

"There ya are!" I heard the gun shot before bark exploded around me. I'm not sure if he missed on purpose but at the moment I don't really care. I don't have any idea how I didn't fall off the god damn tree.  
"Shit shit shit shit." I moved around the trunk making sure not to fall off the branch.


	8. Chapter 8

This is bad, really bad. The sentence bounced around in my head as my aching feet attempted to balance on the tree limb. Who thought climbing up a tree was the best idea? Oh, me. Rodney had let three bullets escape from the gun and realized a laugh while he did so. How this guy managed to be considered my uncle beats me.

"You can't hide up there forever." He called up playfully. I almost didn't hear him over the sound my blood rushing through my ear. Think, Addison think. This wouldn't have been as bad had a I grabbed a loaded weapon, I should have gotten a knife too. Stupid me.

I awkwardly looked around the trunk and down at the mad man below. Come on Addison, you've been in tougher situations. My lungs screamed in protest at the amount of air I forced into them and my head throbbed. From this point on I will always answer my door with a shotgun pressed against the wood, I don't care how freaked Spencer gets.

"Come on down girlie!" He yelled. "I promise to make it a fair fight!" I could feel the laughter that bubbled up in his throat even though I was to far up to hear it. I don't have the slightest clue of how I'm gonna get out of this. If I go down and fight I could lose the baby, but there's already a good chance that I lost it anyway. Just thinking that sent a sharp pain through my chest. It hurt far worse then any of the injuries I've ever had. I pushed the god awful thought out of my head and focused on getting out of this alive. Weather or not I'm still pregnant wouldn't matter if my head got blown off.

After taking a deep breath I weighed my options.

1: Climbing down? Okay, lets say I made it to the ground without getting shot, I might be able to fight him off enough to run. But he outweighed me by at least 50 pounds and I'd be too worried about defending my stomach then knocking him out.

2: I could try and move over to the next tree. Though that idea was a little redundant. Lets go from being trapped in this tree to being trapped in that one.

3: I could try and wait him out. Now when I say wait him out, I don't mean waiting for help; I mean getting him to use all his ammo so his gun is useless. Now this could work. All I had to do was piss him off enough to shoot but be fast enough not to get hit. Easier said then done. I didn't get a good look at the gun he was packing but it wasn't very large, more then likely it held a magazine of about seven or eight bullets. He already unloaded three so that left me with five to worry about. That is, if he doesn't have another clip in his pocket. At the moment my body was facing the opposite direction of him. Hiding behind the trunk. All three of my options had a good chance of ending in my death or serious injury.

"Come down or I'll come up!" Now this might not be as bad as it sounded. The branches I perched on had a hard enough time holding up my weight. And, as I mentioned before, he had 50 pounds on me and there is no way in hell he could get up hear without breaking the wood and falling on his ass.

"Come and get me!" I found myself calling down to the man. I risked another glance down to the ground to find him pushing the gun back into his pants before he grabbed the branch closes to the ground and began climbing up the tree. I really hoped that we were still in Virginia. If so, then Spencer will get here a lot faster and maybe I wouldn't die. There's no way in hell he'd come alone, that's more my style.  
Rodney was about eight feet off the ground when I looked at him again. He was using both hands to climb and it didn't look like he could stay in the tree without both. It looked like a good time to start moving into the next tree while he was busy. My feet began to tenderly moved to step onto the branch that reached over to my tree like it was offering me safety. With one last look at the man who was trying to kill me I quickly ran/fell into the next tree, wrapping my arms around it's trunk. Why I didn't do it like this the first time beats me.

Leaves and sticks tumbled through the tree and bounced off Rodney causing him to look up and focus his attention to me. He reached for his gun only to stumble and almost fall from the tree. He quickly steadied himself.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" His voice was shaky as he attempted to stay in the air.

"As far from you as possible." I moved my way around the other trunk and did the same thing for the next tree until I couldn't get into another tree and then started moving my way towards the ground after made sure he couldn't see me. I knew I didn't have much time, there's no telling if he started climbing down when I started moving. It took me about five minuets for my feet to reach the ground and I had to stop myself from stumbling as pine needles poked into the gashes on my feet.

"About time." His voice sounded from behind me. I turned to faster then I should have only to come face to face with a loaded pistol.

"Well shit."


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He now knew that he should have called for help the second he walked into the empty apartment. But nothing had been out of place other then the fact the door had been left unlocked and open. If he had been thinking clearly, which is never the case when it comes to Addison, he would have called for help that very second. Addison's the most paranoid person that he's ever met, even more so then his mother and she's got Schizophrenia.

It wasn't until the man answered the phone that he realized just how bad the situation had become. Addison's car hadn't been in the parking lot when Derek had dropped him off so he assumed she went out for something, wouldn't be the first time. That would also explain why she didn't answer the house phone and she might have forgotten her cell inside. And this isn't the first time she's taken off without a word. But that hadn't happened for years

The first time had been a little after they had gotten together. She had been sleeping at his house for about a month and they were falling into a nice routine that nether one of them had ever been acquainted with. She would come home from her job at the clothing store and him from school. They would somehow put something together for dinner and eat before finding something to entertain themselves with before going to bed. But one morning he woke up and she wasn't there.

He did everything he could to find her but there wasn't a trace. He went a week looking for her and driving himself crazy. He would have called the police if she hadn't told him beforehand to never involve them for anything concerning her. In the end he didn't need to. She came back on her own. Only she was covered in scratches and bruises and what appeared to be claw marks that went all the way down her back. They were stitched together and he knew that she couldn't have done it on her own.

He had questioned her and questioned her but to no avail. All she revealed was that it would never happen again and that he needed to trust her when she said that he didn't want to know. Now he was doing something that he promised he would never do. He called the cops.

He first called Aaron and pleaded his case to the boss who then told him to come to the office. Somewhere along the line someone called in Derek. They had her phone traced and that led them to an abandon cabin in the middle of the woods about a half an hour away. That's how he ended up in the passenger seat of the SUV as they sped down the highway. Aaron was driving and Derek was in the backseat. There were cops behind and in front of them.

"She was alive when he answered right?" Derek was the one to break the silence. The sudden noise made Spencer almost jump out of his seatbelt. Once he realized what was being asked he answered.

"She told me not to come after her." He said. 'She said to trust her." Aaron glanced at the younger agent. "The guy said that what was happening was none of my business and that I was better off without her and our bastard."

"She's pregnant?" Derek asked shocked. Spencer didn't know haw to answer that. Truthfully he didn't know. It would explain everything she's been doing for the last month. Her moodiness and constantly getting sick and even the nightmares. But she hadn't said anything to him. And he wanted to believe that if that was the case that she would tell him.

"I don't know." He said finally after a few moments of silence. He didn't want to think about what she might not be telling him, he wanted to focus on finding her. He wasn't sure what he would do if she wasn't with him. Addison was the one puzzle he wasn't able to solve but he never wanted to stop trying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The SUV pulled up in front of the cabin her phone was supposed to be at and parked next to a jeep. The building wasn't any larger then a normal sized living room. The windows were busted and it looked like the wood would crumble if a strong gust of wind blew through.

They wasted no time in storming the place. Spencer felt his stomach tighten when he saw the empty chair that was in the middle of the room. Two bloody footprints were side by side in front of the chair and more blood had dripped on the floor around the chair. Ropes hung loosely at the bottom and the back of seat.

"He knew we were coming." Spencer voiced his thoughts. He moved over to one of the tables and looked down at her bag, the one he had bought her for her birthday the year before. He fished around inside it and pulled out a knife as well as a couple hundred dollar bills.

"I don't think so." Derek objected. "The ropes are still tied, why loosen them when there's a dozen knives all around the room." He picked op the ropes as he spoke.

"She tired to run." Spencer held up the cash.

"You think she got away?" Aaron questioned. Cops were walking around the cabin by now but everyone froze as the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the forest that surrounded the cabin.

 **Okay, if anyone is confused about why it's only Spencer, Aaron, and Derek its because this takes place two years before the first season and they haven't hired anyone else yet, not even Garcia.**


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes stared down the barrel of the gun. A wicked smirk weaved itself across his lips in a fashion that would have made Hitler proud. I felt myself release a shuttering breath as the gun looked at me unwavering and cold. It was close for me to kick it from his hands, almost pointblank range. I couldn't see anyway out of this. My head was to screwed for me to try and fight him without any sort of weapon.

"You don't have to do this." When all else fails, try and talk reason. I would have tried and moved backward if it wasn't for the fact that he might try and shoot me if I so much as breathed to heavily. Not that I could really blame him for that. My family had a tendency to get out of tight situation unscathed, it's why we're still alive and I'll be damned if I die here. Not after everything I went to for a normal life.

"I don't think you understand." He shook his head. Sweat glistened off his forehead as he held the gun steady. Part of me wondered if he was having second thoughts. He knew that my father would hunt him down if he killed me. Hell he might even hunt him down for just thinking about it. But if he was going to die anyway why not just kill me then too? At least he would have accomplished what he had meant to. God Addison, don't give him any ideas.

"Then make me understand." Way to go Addison, piss him off why don't ya. "Help me understand why killing one of your son's friends is a good idea." The gun seemed to waver slightly as he thought over my words. "Your son was a hunter. You knew that this life is a dangerous one. If you didn't want you kids in the life of fire you would have kept them out of the life." He didn't seem to like hearing the faults in his parenting.

"His death was not my fault."

"His death wasn't anybody's fault but the monster that killed him. You should be more worried about killing the thing that killed him then killing me." I did my beat to keep my voice as calm and even as I possibly could with a gun in my face. Which surprisingly wasn't that difficult, practice makes perfect.

"It's dead."

"Then it's over. You got your justice. Now why do I need to suffer over something that is finished. My father never needed to know that I was alive, he already mourned me, why open that wound, he already felt what you're feeling, what more do you want?" He didn't seem to be able to think of an answer. HIs eyes glazed over as he thought and I used that small window of time to jump back far enough to where I could kick the gun. If I could get the gun then things might start looking up. A gunshot bounced off the trees as my foot connected with the side of it. A sharp pain shot through my left arm. The weapon slid through the leaves until it collided with a tree. He was a lot closer to it then I was so I didn't even go after it. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The agents stiffened at the sound and looked to one another. Spencer felt his throat tighten and he himself began moving toward the back door that Addison had used to leave the cabin. Derek and Aaron were hot on his heels the local PD not far behind. Spencer stared into the endless amount of trees that made up the forest and felt his hope fade.

"They could be anywhere." No one seemed to hear him.

"Get dogs out here." Aaron ordered. Derek was already started moving into the trees with his gun drawn.

"Spencer, you stay here incase she runs back, I'll start looking." Derek called to him. He didn't want to make it look like he was trying to keep the younger agent out of the action but he barely passed the gun qualification and he just felt better knowing that he wasn't running around on his own. He didn't give Spencer time to argue with him. He moved in the direction he thought the sound came from.  
Light shined through the branches overhead making it easy to move thought the forest. He couldn't hear anything but his own footsteps and he found it unsettling. The only thing that kept him from wanting to shot anything that moved was the fact that Addison might also be running through the trees.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm not sure how far I got from him, hell I don't even know what direction I went in. I couldn't hear anything but my own heartbeat. I lost Rodney and I never wanted to find him. I learned my lesson from last time. This time I kept my feet firmly on the ground.

I pressed my back up against a tree and tried to catch my breath. Blood seeped from the hole in my shoulder. I'm pretty sure the bullet went straight through but I couldn't tell for sure until I had a chance to really look at it.

I don't know how long I stood there but I felt my blood run cold as quiet footsteps made themselves apparent on the other side of the tree. I Pushed myself harder against the tree and hoped that he would just walk straight past me. But I knew that wouldn't be how it went down. I needed to be the one that made the first move or else I would die. He kept coming closer and I waited. I waited until I could see his shadow.

Before I even knew what I was doing I threw myself around the trunk and kicked him in the face. It wasn't until he was on the ground that I realized it wasn't Rodney's nose that I had broken.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek wasn't sure what hit him. One second he was making his way through the forest, next he was sprawled out on the floor with blood flowing down his face in a steady stream. His gun was still gripped tightly in the hands.

"I am so sorry." A girl, he assumed Addison, was standing in front of him, her hands pressed tightly to her mouth. Like she couldn't believe what she had just done. She was quick to offer him a hand. Her long blond hair was tangled and matted with leaves, mud, and blood. He accepted her hand and looked around them, ignoring the pain that radiated though his face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Addison Winchester?" He asked.

"Depends on whos asking." Derek wiped at the blood his hand coming away soaked. He took her answer as a yes and pushed the gun into its holster. He used the hand that wasn't covered in blood to grab her arm and began leading her back the way he came. Addison limped behind him. If it wasn't for the FBI logo that was sewn into his bullet proof vest she would've punched him fro touching her. She did her best to mask pain that shot though her arm as he led her the way he came.

"Do you know where he is?" Derek questioned, pulling the gun back out so he had it in his hand.

"No. I lost him. Are you taking me to Spencer?" Pain creeped into her voice and Derek stopped and.

"Did you get shot?" He moved the aside the blond hair that now looked deep red away from her shoulder. Addison pushed him away and started moving in the direction that he had tried to take them in.

"We can worry about that later. Right now there's a crazy dude running after us with a gun and no intention of letting me out of these woods alive." Derek nodded and they started moving at a faster pace. There wasn't anything he could do for her except get her to someone who knew the what the heck they were doing when it comes to gunshot wounds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I followed after the man who I assumed was Derek Morgen. Spencer had described the men he was working with to me after he came home from the job interview. Rodney had to be close. We had spent to much time just standing there for him not to be.

Before he became a monster hunter he was a real hunter, the kind that went in the woods looking for meat. So there's no doubt in my mind that he was good at tracking, so he was either hot on our heels or he already knew where we were and was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

The trees around us were peaceful but it wasn't calming. The only sound that could be heard were leaves crunching underfoot. No squirrels, no birds, and no Rodney. Agent Morgen didn't seem to be as worried as I was but he didn't take his attention away from the trees. His gun wasn't raised but he gripped it tightly. His nose stopped bleeding and I couldn't help the quilt that rose in my stomach. Here's this guy that's trying to help me only to get kicked in the face. Nothing kills a man's ego faster then a woman braking some part of their body.

"How long have I been missing?" I found myself asking. Taking seemed to take my mind off the sharp stabbing pain that was shooting throughout my body.

"Spencer was gone for three days, and he waited 24 hours before he called us. So at least a day and a half." His voice was a little nasally but that was more then likely because I shattered his face. So I've been gone for three days. That's nice to know. I wonder how long it's been since he called my father.  
Oh my god my dad knows where I'm at. Fuck. That is the last thing I need. Can't hunters leave me alone. Monsters have for the most part. I don't understand why I can't just have a normal life. A safe life. All I want is a nice husband to wake up next to, a beautiful baby, and a normal job. That's it.

My inner monologue was cut off by the tree to my left exploding. The next thing I knew Agent Morgen had shoved me behind another tree and was shooting at something behind me. This is great. Normally I wouldn't have hid but at this particular moment I just wanted to be left alone so I let Agent Morgen take over the situation, pressed myself to the tree and closed my eyes.  
I don't know how long I sat there. Agent Morgen eventually grabbed my hand.

"We need to get back to the cabin." For the second time that day I didn't argue, just followed. My father would be proud. No, scratch that, my father would be pissed that I let myself get pulling into this whole situation. He would say some crap like 'I raised you to fight better then this' or 'you shouldn't have let your guard down'.

Agent Morgen was moving a lot after this time around and I had a hard time keeping up. Not because he was to fast, but because every time I took a step my feet threatened to give out underneath me. That would be bad. I always tried my best to not make anyone have to carry my ass around if it could be helped.

"I hope you know where the hell you're goin'." I said as we rushed through the forest. "I was to busy trying to get the hell away from him to pay attention to what direction I was going in." Agent Mogen assured me he knew where he was and it wasn't long before the tree line broke and we were in the same clearing as the cabin.

There were quiet a few police cars parked around and twice as more policemen. I didn't pay them any mind. Spencer was standing just inside the cabin. The only reason I knew he was there was because the door was pushed wide open. A few paramedics had seen me and were quickly making their towards me but I was faster.

Spencer didn't even notice me until I had almost knocked him down onto the rotted floor. His shoulder was pushed into my bad arm leaving blood stains on his shirt but I didn't care and I don't think he did either.

 **Hey sorry for not uploading I've been busy for the last couple of days. Anyway, if Mogen seems a little OOC its because in the first few episodes and the small flash back we got from Garica's past he had been a little more serious and not to mention he was just kicked in the face. And sorry if this chapter is a little sucky I wanted to make it better but I felt like you all wanted an upload so i'll just make it better when I get around to updating. Don't forget to R &R and I'll see ya next time I upload. **


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes seemed to open on their own accord and for the first time in the last three to four days I felt somewhat comfortable. My vision was lazily focused on a very worried Spencer. His hair was sticking up in every direction known to man, his facial hair was unshaved and I felt a small smile pull at my lips. I always liked it when he didn't shave but he always thought it came on as unprofessional so I had to wait for him to get stressed out for him to forget. He had dark bags under his light brown eyes and I felt my arm reach out towards him only to be stopped by a thin tube attached to my wrist.

"What the?" The words came out slurred and it took me a few seconds to realize what I said. Spencer had already been looking at me when I woke up. He gently pushed my hand back on the bed and tried to move his chair that was already flush with the bad frame closer.

"Don't pull on that." He said the words so quietly that not even the dead would hear. This time I attempted to sit up but he pressed me back down. "You're body is under enough stress, you don't need to add to it." As he said that I looked around the room. It was completely dark other then the light that came from underneath a door but I could still somewhat see. Spencer and I were the only ones in the room. He was still wearing the same shirt that I had gotten blood all over from the cabin. The cabin, The baby! I felt myself begin to push back up despite Spencer's hold on me.

"I'm-" Even though anxiety ate at my entire being, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. What if I wasn't anymore? Would he be upset if I was or was not? Nothing made sense in my mind, everything seemed to be hazy and fuzzy around the edges. Spencer shocked me with what he said next.

"You're still pregnant." My entire body froze, his words cut through the fog like a whip. He knew, how did he know. Did a doctor tell him, I'm in the hospital right? Doctors aren't supposed to release that kind of information, not even if was a minor.

"I am?" out of all the jumbled thoughts that were going off in my head those were the two words that fought their was out.

"No one knows how. You lost a tone of blood and you were dehydrated." He himself seemed puzzled but his confused expression quickly turned to a hurt one. The kind of face you could find on a kicked puppy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" This I wasn't sure how to answer. Why didn't I tell him when I found out? Maybe it was the illusion that maybe it wasn't real, that's might have been a good reason but I knew for sure right before we moved across the country. I could say that I was afraid of losing him. That was the truth, or at least part of it. "How long have you known?"

"I found out the day your job here was confirmed." I took a deep breath and laid back down ignoring the pan in my shoulder. "You came home and you were so happy." Spencer's face still held that confused kicked puppy look and I continued. "I was going to tell you then, I had a whole speech planed out, hell I wrote it down but you were so excited about getting this job. You were so happy and I wasn't sure that this would make you happy." A shuttering breath escaped my lips and I wanted to look away from him but I couldn't. He took a long time to reply and each tick on the clock sounded like a small explosion in my head.

"I'm...I'm not upset." That took a little pressure off my shoulders but not much.

"But you're not happy either..."

"Addison, you were almost killed! I don't know how I feel about anything other then the fact that you right here, right now." It's everyday that Spencer gets angry, it's only happened one other time in the four years we've been together. Even now he seemed to be more stressed out then angry. "I didn't even go to the police until after he answered the phone. I would have known you were gone so much sooner if I had been home."

"Spence, this isn't your fault, Rodney would have gotten to me no matter what. If its anyone's fault it's mine. I should have looked through the peep hole before opened the door. If I had given myself that little heads up he never would have caught me off-guard like that and this might have never even  
happened." He didn't seem to like me blaming myself.

"You knew him?" This seemed to surprise him more then me being pregnant.

"Knew?" The question rolled out before I could stop it. Even though Rodney had taken a deep dive into crazy vile he had been considered family at one point and the thought of him kicking the bucket didn't sit well with me.

"He attempted to shoot a police officer."

"So...he's dead?" I didn't mean to sound so heartbroken but I couldn't help myself. Spencer didn't seem to understand my reaction.  
"Yes." It took everything in me not to start crying. I kept reminding myself that he tried to kill me. He was going to kill me in front of my brothers and father because he couldn't handle his son being dead. But I had looked up to him at one point. How can someone just turn on someone they had considered family. I'm not sure how long it took Spencer to calm me down but he did.

"Addi..." He ended up having to crawl into the bed next to me. He was very careful of my shoulder but I didn't really care at that moment. He didn't question my breakdown, he knew that I would tell him if I wanted and I wouldn't if I didn't. He knew pressing issues with me was a bad idea and it would get him nowhere but the couch.

"He used to be one of my dad's friends." I said after we sat in silence for a few moments. Spencer didn't say anything but I knew he was listening. I hadn't told him very much about my father or my brothers. How do you tell someone who relies solely on facts and statistics that every big bad monster exists? You don't.

"My dad used to drop my brothers and I off at his house for weeks, sometimes months at a time." I felt my fingers tighten around his shirt and my face pushed farther into his shoulder. "My dad, he told my dad where I was." A different kind of fear welled up in my chest. "They know where I'm at. Spencer, I am so dead." Again he didn't say anything. We sat there for a little longer before the door opened Light from the hall shined so bright I had to close my blink my eyes so they could adjust.

 **Okay so people wanted Spencer to tell her how happy he would be to become a father but I don't know if anyone remembers a time in the show where he expressed how scared he was to pass on his mother's sickness. I don't think Spencer would just tell her how happy he was, especially after everything that just happened. This is just my way of saying don't hate me for not making him cry with joy. ;) Don't forget to R &R Merry whatever holiday comes next. And yes later in the show Spencer did say that he wanted kids but that was season 9 and that's a long ways away from this point in time. **


	13. Chapter 13

It was three or four days before they let me leave the hospital. Within that time there hadn't been any visits from my father or brothers. Spencer had only left the room one time and it was because I had demanded some food that didn't come from the hospital cafeteria. The only visitors I got other then Spencer were doctors and nurses. They did a bunch of blood tests to make sure everything with the baby was going okay, they put me on prenatal vitamins and Spencer got to see an ultrasound. He had been a lot more excited about that then I thought he would be.

"Maybe you shouldn't carry that," Spencer's worried voice sounded from behind me.

"Spence, it's just a bag of clothes. I'm not even using my bad arm." That didn't seem to phase him, he took it from my hands anyway.

"You shouldn't be walking either, you're feet aren't healed completely yet. you're just going to make it worse and then it will take longer. Let me go get you a wheelchair." This isn't the first time he's tried to put me into one of those things.

"Spencer, I already told you that I don't need a wheelchair." I tired to make my voice show that that would be the last of the conversation but Spencer was never one for social cues.

"Addi-"

"No, I can walk to the damn car without a damn chair." I felt a little bad for snapping at him but it was the only way I could get him to drop the argument. It did take us a little longer then expected to get to the car because of my feet but I blamed it on being tired even though I knew he could see right through it.

Spencer had tired to talk to me about my family when I mentioned that Rodney had called them. He wanted me to call them and tell them that I was okay, that I had gotten away and Rodney was dead. Somewhere in my mind I knew he was right, I should call them, I should tell them that everything's fine but I knew that that phone call can turn ugly really fast. I didn't want to deal with my family's anger. I hadn't seen them in almost five years, that a long time for someone to be angry with you.

We also spoke a little more about the baby, we came to the conclusion that there wasn't much we could do other then grab the bull by the horns and see what happens. I've always waned kids, its something I've known since I was a little girl. But I didn't think that now would be the time. Maybe after I had started a career and Spencer was well into his. That would have been a better time to bring the kids topic back up but nothing in my life ever seems to go as planed.

It turns out that the hospital was only a few minuets away from our apartment and I was thankful for that. I really just wanted to sit on our brand new couch and cuddle, never thought I would use that word.

'You sure you can make it up the stairs?" Spencer asked once he turned the car off. I thought about it for a second before answering. Just walking to our car had been difficult. My feet weren't nearly as bad as they were when I was running through the woods but now I don't have the adrenalin running through my body. But no one's ever gotten anything done by saying they cant do it. The weirdest part is that my shoulder doesn't even hurt as bad.

"I'll be fine." Spencer looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. There's not a lot of things that Spencer would fight me on, but my well being happens to take a very high spot on that list. Have I mentioned the thing that actually got us together had been me getting stabbed? It took us a little while to get upstairs but we made it. Our apartment was cleaner then I had left it. Someone had pushed all the boxes flush against the wall allowing us to see the floor. The couch had also been cleared off and the TV was on its stand.

"You cleaned up." I felt a breath of relief escape my body as I slumped down on the couch, allowing my head to roll on the cushion behind me and closed my eyes. I'm not sure what's more stressful, getting kidnapped and shot, or trying to listen to everything doctors and nurses tell you to do. Spencer says it's only stressful because I don't like listening to people.

"I didn't want to trip over anything." Heat rose up on his cheeks as he sat next to me, sideways so his bach was facing the arm rest. "I came by when I went to get you something to eat the other day." I let myself fall onto his lap, pushing him against the arm rest and using his chest as a pillow.

"I'm tired."

"Then we should move to the bed. You'll hurt your next on the couch."

"But I want to sleep like this. I don't want to move." He didn't say anything. I felt one arm wrap around my shoulder and his head rust on top of mine. "Can we just stay here?"

"You'll regret it in the morning." His voice was muffled by my hair.

"I don't think I will."

"You always say that, it's never the truth." I found myself laughing a little. he's right, he's always right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So Spencer was only given so many days off. This all happened in his first week on the job so it's not like he had a bunch of vacation time saved up. Not that I really minded, he did tend to hover a little. They only gave him two more days after I got home and then he was off back to work.

"Maybe I should just stay home." Spencer mumbled as I pushed his overnight bag into his hands.

"Spencer, go to work." He didn't seem to hear me as I gently pushed him towards the door. He looked me over like he was trying to find an excuse as to why he should say. I pulled him against me when his back connected with the door. "Everything will be fine, go catch the bad guys."

"But you weren't here last time I came home." He looked like a puppy that just found a home only to be taken back to the shelter.

"I promise I'll be right here when you get back. Rodney is dead and was alone in his plains as far as I can tell." That didn't seem to reassure him any. "I'll sleep with the shotgun under my pillow?" His frown deepened. "Board up the door and the windows?"

"I don't think our lease allows that." Only Spencer would take that statement literally.

"Go Spence." I laughed. He didn't understand my amusement but did as I said though he wasn't the least bit happy about it. "I'll call you later." I promised as I pressed a kill his lips then one to his cheek. "Everything will be fine."

"Please call me If anything happens..." I told him I would and he left I waited until after he disappeared down the stairs before shutting and locking the dead bolt. Within the two days of being back, Spencer and I unpacked the rest of our stuff. It took us a while to get the his books in the right order, turns out he's got them organized by the publication date. Our bedroom was looking pretty good and I'm sure this is as good as it will ever look. I've never been one to make the bed and Spencer wouldn't be home enough to yell at me about it.

The kitchen didn't have enough stuff in it to be considered anything other then empty. All we've got is a coffee pot, two mugs and a thing of paper plates. Spencer's mother had broken all of the old dishes and we hadn't gotten around to replacing them. All we ever ate was takeout. Its not like I know how to cook and Spencer may be able to memorize any cook book but he hasn't mastered anything but setting a pot of boiling water on fire. Maybe we could take a few classes together. I haven't ever raised a kid before but constantly eating cheap takeout doesn't sound like the best diet plan for a growing child. Hell, even I ate mostly diner food growing up.

I took a seat on the couch and looked around the tiny apartment. Our stuff barely fit inside, granted most of it was books, but there wasn't room for baby things. The apartment is technically two bedrooms but the second room is more a small office. That could work as a nursery but nothing more. We'd defiantly need to move after the baby's born.

I'm not sure how long I sat on the couch before loud pounding sounded on the front door. I had a feeling that I already knew who it was but that didn't stop me from going to the room and garbing a small handgun before moving going to answer it. This time I did look through peep hole before I opened the door.

Two men stood on the other side of the threshold. neither one of hem looked very happy. Licking my lips I pushed the gun back into my waistband. The older one, my father was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. My arms crossed themselves over my chest and I wasn't sure what to do. Dean moved past dad and pushed past me into the apartment. Dad wasn't far behind. I gave one last glance at up and down the hall before shutting and locking the door.

Dean had taken a seat on the couch where I had been a few seconds before and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Dad was looking at me with a very guarded face. Dean didn't even try to hide the anger in the body and eyes. Part of me wanted to run but the other part reminded me that this was my home, not there's.

"So this is where you ran off to." Dean's voice held a very large amount of sarcasm. "We've stayed in motels better then this." He scoffed. I didn't say anything. I looked over both men and tentatively took a seat on Spencer's reading chair that sat next to the bookshelf in corner of the room.

"What happened to Rodney?" I guess he wanted to start on a safe topic.

"He's dead." That seemed to get Dean's attention. "Where's Sam?" I asked the question carefully but worry creeped in.

"He decided to follow in your footsteps." Dean snapped. "Decided to abandon his family."

"Dean." Dad's warning tone rang throughout the room causing Dean to sigh angrily and lean back against the back if the couch. "He's at collage." I wanted to ask more questions but the look Dean was giving me made me stop.

The tension in the room was suffocating, but I knew that I was only going to get a lot worse. I wanted to offer them something to eat or drink, get myself out of the room, even if It was less then a minute. But there wasn't anything for me to give them, we literally just ran out of coffee this morning and I was supposed to go to the store later today. Dad seemed to be looking me up and down over and over again. He frowned when he took in the still healing bruises on my face and the rope burns.

"You could have been killed." His voice was dark and reprimanding.

"You're right. I could have been killed. He would have done it if Spencer hadn't found me when he did." I wanted to meet his eyes I wanted to be angry at him. He's the whole reason Rodney came after me in the first place. But I couldn't feel anything but guilt.

"Spencer?" Dean started again. "Who the hell is Spencer?" Dean was suddenly leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and clasped his fingers together. I felt my tongue run over my lips once again before I answered but dad beat me to it.

"He's the father..." Dean seemed even more confused but dad was to focused on my face to explain. The suspense was really starting to get to me. I wish he would just start yelling and get it over with.

"Yes." All I could do was answer, I didn't have anything else to say. 'I'm sorry' just didn't really cover it.

"Father- Your freaking pregnant?" Dean's voice echoed off the walls of the apartment and made my entire body just about a foot in the air. "That's great, just...Amazing. There we were thinking you were dead, but no, you were out getting knocked up." He stood up and tossed his hands in the air. His reaction sent anger thorough my being. I found myself standing as well.

"Don't talk to me like that." Dad looked like he was about to step in but it was already to late. Nothing was going to put out this fire except blood. "What I do with my life is none of your concern."

"Really? 'none of my concern' your my freaking sister. Did you ever think for one second that I, that we wouldn't be worried about you. That we wouldn't drop everything to come and find you? Did you even care?"

"Of course I care Dean!" I exclaimed. "But the only way I was ever going to get out was to cut everything and everyone off- none of you would have ever let me go if I had asked to leave!"

"You were 15!" Dad was joining in now. "You wanted me to just let you leave?" At this rate someone's going to call the cops.

"I had to get out and I knew you wouldn't understand that." I shook my head and coming close to tears. This pregnancy hormonal crap is kicking me in the ass at the moment.

"Look at me right now and tell me what you would do if your child did that to you?" Dad's voice was deathly quiet. It was the tone he always used when ever one of us kids were in deep shit.

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh really?" Dean scoffed, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm going to actually parent my kid!" I found myself yelling again.

"So I didn't 'parent' you? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, you gave us a gun and pushed us into the line of fire! Or you would drop us off at someone's house for months at a time. Or, this one's my favorite." A sarcastic laugh bubbled up from my throat. "Leave us a motel room for weeks at a time, no phone calls, no idea where you were. Hell! Dean got arrested for stealing food from a grocery store because you didn't leave us enough money to get any kind of food!" By now tears were streaming down my face and there was nothing I could do about it. "So no, you didn't 'parent' us. When my baby asks me if there's a monster in their closet-" I took a shuttering breath, "-I'll look and tell them no. I will not hand them a shotgun and tell them to take care of it." I couldn't tell if Dean was still angry but dad seemed to be shaking. I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Do you honestly think that the monster's wont find you here?" Dad asked moving to stand right in front of me, looking down at me with narrowed eyes. "You really think that you can just walk away?"

"Get out." This seemed to surprise both men. "I have built a life for myself here. I found someone who loves me, I've got a baby on the way and the last thing I need is monsters. You are my family and I will always love you but this is my life and I will live it the way I want."

"You can't just-" Dean started.

"This is my apartment and yes I can." I quickly stalked over to the door, unlocked it, and ripped it open moving to the side so the doorway was clear. "Get out and don't come back." My face was hard despite the tears. Dad angrily moved past me and didn't look back. Dean went to follow him but stopped next to me. I didn't turn to look at him.

"I don't even know who you are." And then he left and I was alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer made his way up the stairs to his and Addison's apartment. Part of him was horrified that she wouldn't be there when he went inside. She hadn't answered the phone, just like last time but he pushed the thought out of his mind. More then likely she had been in the shower when he called and just hasn't checked the answering machine.

He was supposed to have been in Florida on a case but the man who had killed the women was found dead in his apartment. He had called 911 and confessed to the murders before shooting himself in the head. The local police found the murder weapon in his home and several other pieces on evidence. So when the team got there the turned right beck around. Spencer had called to let Addison know the change of plans but no one picked up.

When he got to their apartment he was relieved to find the door locked, just like it had been when he left. He pushed his key in and turned. The door unlocked with a faint click and he walked inside shutting and locking the door behind him. Addison wasn't in the living room but it was almost midnight, she was more then likely sleeping.

He tossed his messenger bag onto the couch and made his way into their bedroom, pushing his hair back as he did so. He reminded himself to get it cut soon but though twice about it, Addison likes it a little on the longer side and he decided to give it a few more months.

Addison wasn't in the bed but the bathroom light brightly illuminated the bedroom. He couldn't see the whole bathtub but he caught a glimpse of shoulder. He couldn't hear any water running but that was the only place she could be.

"Addi?" He called in question, moving towards the bathroom. She didn't reply. She was sitting in the bathtub with her knees pulled up tight against her chest, her head resting on top. The lower part of her hair spilled into the water but the top of her head was dry. Telling him that she either hasn't dunked her head under or has been sitting there for a long time. Weak suds were scattered throughout the surface of the water. He could tell that the tub had been full of bubbles at one point. Her green eyes were closed but her face was facing towards him. He could see dry tear tracks trailing down her cheeks and he took a tentative seat on the toilet lid.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked and her eyes opened to look at him. When she didn't answer him he realized she was asleep. "Addison?" His voice was slightly louder now but she still didn't move. He would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for the fact that he could hear her breathing. On any other occasion seeing her naked would have brought color to his face but at the moment he was to tired to really think about it.

HIs fingers brushed aside her hair and he sighed. Things had been a lot less complicated in Vegas, not something a lot of people say but it's true. If he had never taken the job she would have never put the apartment in her name and Rodney wouldn't have found her. But what's done is done and he knew the Addison would punch him for thinking like that.

He pulled the drain from the bottom of the tub and moved to grab a towel from underneath the sink. Addison was still fast asleep hugging her legs tightly as if she was cold. The water had been pretty cold when he pulled the plug, another thing that convinced him she had been in there for awhile.

Once the water was fully drained he wrapped the towel around her shoulders and began trying to wake her up.

"Addi?" He gently shook her shoulder. One thing he knew for sure was that he shouldn't startle her. She tends to get violent when scared or upset. It took him a few tries but her eyes eventually opened.

"I thought you had a case?" Her voice sounded like a little kids did when their parents got home early. She looked around the bathroom and seemed to realize where they were. "How long have I been in here?" She started to sit up and pulled the towel around her. Spencer helped her stand, gripping her right arm as she stepped out of the tub.

"It's almost midnight now." She looked at him like she wasn't really seeing him, like she was on autopilot. She numbly walked into their bedroom and took a seat on the bed, holding the towel tightly to her chest. In the four years that she had him had been together he'd never seen her like this. Upset? yes, angry? definitely, injured? more times then even he could count, but broken? There's always time for a first.

He quickly grabbed one of the many shirts that had once been his but had been claimed as hers and pulled it over her head. He took the towel and let it fall to the floor before turning her to him. To most people Spencer wouldn't look like the comforting type, and they're right. But Spencer knew Addison, knew her better then he knew himself. He knew everything she loved, hated, he knew the majority of her secrets, he couldn't say all because there are things that she just refuses to talk about, he was hoping that this isn't one of them.

"I told them to leave." Spencer didn't understand what she meant but didn't ask for explanation. It sounded like the words hurt her physically as they came from her lips. "I told them not to come back." She clung to him like he was the only thing important, like he could chase away all the monsters but both of them knew that wasn't true. Addison didn't love Spencer because he could protect her, even if he did in his own way, she loved him because he didn't try to. He knew his limitations and he knew when it was time to let her have the reigns but he was always there to hold her together. That would never change.

 **Hey guys, I got such a good response from the last chapter! Sorry fro such a short upload after a really long one but I felt this one needed to end here. The whole team, or at least who is with us at this time, will be in the next chapter and I will try and have that one up by tomorrow or the day after. Thanks for reading and I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

Morning sickness is a real bitch. I've thrown up a few times in my life, mostly due to the fact that I drink to much, but never have I had the constant feeling that everything in my stomach will soon reappear in the toilet. The only good thing about this is that it keeps my mind off my family fro the most part.

"Addi?" Spencer called from somewhere not in the bathroom. Did I mention that it's seven o'clock at night? Morning sickness is not just in the morning. Ever since I had my break down about a week ago Spencer has been very careful not to ask any questions about what happened with my family. He knew all he needed to know, that they are out of my life and are not coming back. Not that he's really been home to set me off.

I rinsed my mouth out with a handy bottle of mouth wash before going to greet him. He was sitting on the couch that I had moved up against the wall underneath the window.

"Did you move this?" He questioned. Yes, yes I did move it but I couldn't tell him that. He almost had a panic attack when he saw me moving a box of clothes into our closet. He kept going on about how pregnant women shouldn't life anything more then ten pounds and I knew for a fact that the couch was more then ten pounds.

"What makes you think it was moved?" I felt my teeth take hold of my lip as he stared me down. I went to lean against the wall of the walk way but didn't realize how far from the wall I actually was and did one of those half fall things. I didn't even try and play it off.

"Addison, the couch was in the middle of the room when I left."

"Okay fine, I moved it." I held up my hands before he could get a word in. "But I didn't lift it. I slid it." That didn't seem to satisfy him at all.

"You need to be careful, not only are you still recovering from a gunshot wound in your arm but it's not just you in there anymore. Next time you want to rearrange the furniture please wait for me to be home." I don't know if it was the 'please' but I didn't argue. Arguing with Spencer when he can use facts and probability on is a stupid idea that wont leave you with anything but a half empty bottle of Tylenol.

"Okay, I wont do it again." That didn't seem to satisfy him either but I didn't how else to reassure him so I pushed off the wall and moved into the kitchen. He walked in close behind me. "So now that we got that out of the way, how was you last five days?" That got his mind off the fact I pushed the couch across the living room. He started talking about a man who confused any woman with dark brown hair for his mother and tried to kill them. He managed to get eight women before he was caught. One thing I didn't understand was how these men could come off as normal and be psychotic. Monsters I understand, most of the time they have a particular MO and that's how you find out which one it is. Most of the time they didn't look like real people and that always makes it easier when trying to pull the trigger. It scares me that humans can be just as evil as the monsters can, at least when monsters kill its not just because they want to but because its what they are.

Spencer was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a large goofy smile as he explained the profile he helped put together. He didn't seem to see me leaning against the counter as he spoke. Just seeing how excited he was made it all worth it. I would redo everything that happened with Rodney and my family just to see him this happy.

"...oh! Agent Hotchner's wife invited us to dinner tomorrow night." This shocked me out of my daze.

"Tomorrow? How long have you known about this?"

"He told us on our way back home." He said it like he didn't understand why I was asking. He seemed frozen in his stance as he regarded me carefully. "If you don't want to go-"

"No Spence, I want to go. I was just surprised that I didn't know a little sooner." I explained.

"Well she's been trying to set something up but I didn't know if you would...want to go. After what happened. It's been lest then a month." And there it is but what Spencer doesn't understand, and I don't want him to, is that what happened a few weeks ago used to be my life. Maybe it wasn't someone that I had been close to trying to kill me but there had been several attempts on my life. What happened with Rodney is not something that I'm going to let myself lose any sleep over. HIs body had been salted and burned by his two remaining sons, he's not coming back. I made sure to take a deep breath before I answered him.

"Spencer, I'm fine. Emotionally and physically. I'm not saying mentally because lets face it, something's not right up here, it never has been." He didn't find it funny but I did. "Spence, don't worry about me. I know I had a small breakdown last week but that had more to do with my family mixed with pregnancy hormones. Nothing has really changed." As I spoke I continued to move closer to him until my chest was pressed against his.

"But Addison, things have changed and it's not healthy for you to pretend they haven't." He placed his hands on my shoulders when I went to leave the room. "I know you don't want to hear it but its the truth. You're not just hiding from them now, they knew where you are, they've been here Addi. You saw them-"

"Yeah, I saw them and then I kicked them out! It's the same thing as running away! either way they're not in my life anymore!"

"No it's not the same thing, when you ran away you removed yourself from their lives. You didn't have a huge fight, you just left. Addison, leaving and kicking them out are two completely different things. At least when you left you still thought that you could call them if you really needed to."

"Spencer I don't know what you want from me." I don't want to talk about this, hell I don't even want to think out this.

"I don't want you to hide from what happened with your family. It's not healthy. I just think that you should talk to someone."

"You want me to go to a therapist?" Even I could hear the anger in my voice but Spencer didn't flinch.

"No, but you need to talk about it, you said that your younger brother went to collage yes?" I just nodded, already knowing where he was going with this. "Why don't you call him. From what you said it seems like he would understand where your coming from the best out of your family." I sighed, why does he always have to make sense? Oh yeah, he's got a freaking doctorate in phycology.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This doesn't fit right." I complained from the bedroom as I looked over the dress Spencer wanted me to wear for the dinner thing. Spencer said that the thing wasn't formal but he insisted that I wore a dress. Now I've never been into dresses, my dislike might have something to do with the fact that I grew up spending my free time shooting a gun and sparing with my brothers. I did wear a dress for Spencer and I's first anniversary, nothing big, just a little black dress that I still managed to hid a silver knife in. The dress Spencer was trying to have me wear happened to be the same one.

"It fits fine, you had the same complaint last time you wore it." He came up behind me and finished pulling up the zipper in the back. "Better?"

"I guess." I rolled my shoulders in an attempt to make the piece of cloth more comfortable, not that it worked. "I don't understand why I've got to wear it. You're not wearing one," He frowned at me not getting the joke. "Never mind."

"We're going to be late." He moved to the bed and began slipping his shoes on.

I grabbed my wrist sheaths from my underwear drawer and began to fasten them around my wrists. Spencer made a sound of discomfort as he overlooked my actions. It wasn't until I finished with both of them that he said anything.

"Addi, if you don't feel safe enough to leave the house without those then we can stay home." He was very careful about the words he used, he knew how touchy I can get when it comes to talking about when and where I wear weapons to. Not that it's really come up in the last year. Nothing like spending time with the family to freshen up the paranoia.

"The make me feel better, and you said that I couldn't carry a gun till I got a permit." I didn't meet his eyes as I moved to grab the knives meant for the sheathes and slipped them in. They weren't anything impressive, not even four inches long but they could do some damage.

"Do you really think that you'll need them?"

"No," I said the word calmly as I shrugged on my leather jacket. I spoke before he could, "I didn't think that I'd be kidnapped either."  
He didn't say anything after that and neither did I. The only thing that was really exchanged was who the driver would be. I convinced him to let me take the wheel because lets face it, Spencer is a genius but he can't drive to save his life, or anyone else's for that matter.

"Do you know where they live?" Spencer told he the address like that was all I needed to get there. "Spencer I don't know any of the roads here." Spencer could probably already get around the city blindfolded, oh what I would give to be able to memorize a map at first glance. He gave me directions after that. Turns out they only lived about fifteen minuets away from us. All of the houses around were really pretty and I found myself making a note of asking them what the rent here is.

"This one." There were three cars already in the driveway leaving just enough room for us to pull in. I was out of the car before Spencer and leaned up against the hood while he took his time. I pulled the jacket close around my chest a cool breeze blue past. The dress wasn't helping at all considering it only came down to a few inches lower then mid thigh. Spencer and I walked to the front door hand in hand. The door opened before either one of us had a chance to knock. A very friendly looking blond stood inside the door with a very nice smile.

"You must be Addison and Spencer." She said warmly opening the door for us to enter. I returned the warm smile, not knowing how else to respond. She also wore a dress making me feel slightly more comfortable. I let Spencer take the lead into the house but we were still attached at the hand so I wasn't far behind. He gave the room a onceover and then focused on me. I could almost feel his nerves though our hands. He's never been a people person, it took him almost a year of being together for him to stop mumbling facts when he was scared. Now he only really does it when he's worried or trying to win an argument with me.

I went to extend my hand to shake hers but she pulled me in for a hug instead. She must have felt me stiffen because she quickly let go. "Oh," she said nervously. "Arron mentioned you had been injured."

"It's fine." I assured her, truth was the pain in my shoulder wasn't what bothered me. My shoulder is something that I've learned to ignore. It's just been a long time since someone other then Spencer greeted me by hug but they didn't need to know that. Spencer gave her a small wave and nothing more, handshakes weren't his thing and hugging is a whole 'nother ball game.

At this time a man who I didn't recognize came to stand beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He extended his hand and I took it. "Aaron." His voice had a depth to it that screamed cop and a face to match. He slightly reminded me of my father but I wasn't sure why, but either way I found myself meting his eyes like my father taught me. I may have been injured but I am not a victim.

 **Hey sorry for not uploading when I said that I was going to. I had this chapter almost finished when I uploaded the last one and then got caught up in another book. Got to love getting sidetracked.**


	16. Chapter 16

Turns out dinner means hanging out in the living room and ordering pizza. Not that I mind, pizza is one of the only things I can still eat without it making a reappearance. Now that I'm thinking about it, Spencer must have said something. That and no one mentioned anything having to do with Rodney, except me of course, I felt the need to apologize

Derek assured me that I didn't break his nose, just fractured it but if I had kicked him any harder it would have shattered. Just hearing that made me feel a lot better, I don't normally feel that bad about injuring men but he had been trying to help me and a foot to the face doesn't seem like the best way to be repaid.

Spencer and I ended up pressed against one another on the loveseat, not that I minded. About an hour after arriving I began to feel silly about bringing knives. But as my father always said, 'better to feel stupid and safe, then be a idiot under the ground'. Spencer never liked it when I recited that to him.

Derek reminded me a lot of Dean, at least when Dean's not being an asshole. Aaron was a little too quiet for my liking, I don't like it when I can't get a basic idea of what someone is thinking or is about to do. But other then that he seemed pretty nice. Haley's really starting to grow on me and having a friend sounds amazing.

"How did you two meet." Haley asked, leaning onto Aaron. I licked my lips and turned towards Spencer. Our meeting was beyond unique. And when I really think about it, it was kind of messed up.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer, he never tells it right.

"You do it. You don't like the way I tell it."

"Because you don't tell it right!"

"Addi, I have a near perfect memory, I know exactly what happened." He exclaimed, turning to me sharply. I'm not sure if you can tell but we have this argument all the time.

"Your 'near perfect memory' didn't help you remember our three year anniversary."

"I didn't forget, I was trying to surprise you." He went with the same story he's been using for the last year.

"Sure...you really think I didn't know that you went to the store?" A deep red color took to his cheeks and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I crossed my arms and leaned back in victory. Everyone else in the room seemed more then amused. "Anyway, I was 16 when I met Spencer. I had been walking back to my motel room from a...diner I think it was-"

"You don't even know what you were doing!" Spencer exclaimed, "50% of-"

"Do you remember?" I asked, cutting him off and gave him a not so nice look.

"Remember what?" He stopped mid rant and his gaze turned confused.

"What I was doing before?" He thought about it for a second before answering.

"You never told me what you were doing before."

"Then why did you interrupt me? For all you know, I was at a diner enjoying some very nice pie before I went of out my way to save your ass." He didn't argue with me on that, smart man. "Anyway, on my back to my motel I saw Spence here getting jumped by some butt-heads and I intervened. I've never liked bullies." Spencer coughed and I glared at him.

"How often do you two fight about this?" Haley asked and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"All the freaking time, he's convinced that I don't tell the whole story."

"You don't!" He moved up so he was sitting on the edge of the loveseat. "You never mention the fact that you got stabbed or anything that happened afterwards, you act like that never happened!" Now this is a subject that we really have a head time agreeing on. He feels that you should talk things over when bad things happen and I just prefer ignore the elephant in the room.

"Well Spencer, I don't like admitting to the fact that that kid got the better of me."

"There's nothing wrong about that, there were four guys, no one expects you to be able to fight all of them off." Another thing that tends to get me heated. I found myself taking a deep breath and counting to ten inside my head. "And everything that happened after was really how we met." That I couldn't really fight him on.

"Fine, you finish."

"After she got stabbed and the men ran away she refused to go to the hospital." He began.

"I didn't need to."

"You were stabbed, you should have gone to see a doctor." He said it like he was talking to a child.

"Nothing major was hit." I shrugged, in my family the only time you go to the hospital is when you're for!"  
dyeing, and even then the line is a blurred.

"You had no way of knowing that, you could have bled out there or back at your room!"

"But I didn't."

"You still should have gone to the hospital." His tone lacked any real bite because he knew that it wasn't going to do any good. We've been having this argument for years and our standings never changed.

"I know how to not die."

"You gave yourself stiches!" He exclaimed.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Go to the hospital! You could have died form infection!"

"That's what the Rum was for!" Spencer gave me an incredulous look as everyone in the room started laughing

 **Hey, sorry for not uploading. I've haven't been near WIFI in almost a week! Not to mention it's a shorter chapter and I don't really like this chapter but here it is non the less.**


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer and I ended up staying for another hour before we left, but not until Haley made me promise to get lunch with her the next day. He had convinced me to let him drive against my better judgement, you see, Spencer may have memorized every driving law for every state in the country but knowing how to load a gun and knowing how to shoot one are two totally different things.

"Why are you so nervous?" Spencer gave me a sideways glace and I felt my hand involuntarily tighten around the 'oh shit' handle.

"Keep your eyes on the road please!" He did as I said. "I understand that you know how to drive but if you want to keep my stress levels down you'll keep your eyes on the road and stop talking." I heard him sigh but he didn't argue with me. The first time that I ever let him drive me somewhere he ran the car into a pole. We hadn't even left the parking lot! Then time after time he always managed to break something while behind the wheel. Not so much anymore but the fear is still very present. We soon pulled into the parking lot of out building and nothing was said until he unlocked our door. Once inside with the door closed I shrugged off my jacket and turned around. I pushed my hair to the side. "Can you unzip me?"

He didn't reply but I felt his hands just under the back of my next and the dress loosened around my shoulders and back. His fingers began to trace the scar that ranged from over my shoulder grazing the side of my neck and ran all the way down to my lower back. Four claw marks made up the angry lines causing them to stand out painfully against my pale skin. I had gotten them from a werewolf, not the same one that nearly killed me when I was still with my family but one that had stumbled into Vegas. As I'm sure you can tell, werewolves and I don't have the best of track record.

Spencer and I had been together for about six months before the killings started. I hadn't noticed them at first, I had been avoiding reading the newspaper and watching the news. I didn't want to have to look at all the people that could have helped, the people that still would have been alive if I hadn't been so desperate to have a normal life. Finally Spencer brought them up to me, he had been going on about how the animals were only taking the heart. How the bodies had been ripped to shreds but the only organ missing was the heart. Of course that got my attention. I wasn't able to sleep that night, all I could think about was how people were being killed and the police had no idea what the hell they were doing. So I left.

I didn't tell Spencer where I was going, hell I didn't even tell him I was leaving. I hunted the things down and I killed it but the same thing happened as the time before that. I hesitated and it nearly got me killed. Werewolves had always been hard for me, most of the time the people didn't even know what they were doing, they just woke up in the middle of the night as a monster and killed those that had screwed them over. I always saw them as innocent people and pulling the trigger wasn't easy. My back had been torn to shreds and I almost died, I checked into the hospital under a false name and let them stich me up. The only good thing was the fact that my fake name was over 18 so when I said that I didn't want anyone contacted no one was contacted.

After a few days I signed myself out, against doctors orders of course, and went back to Spencer. He had nearly lost his mind and wouldn't let me do anything on my own until the scars were nicely healed, well maybe not nicely. He did make the connection that the animal that had been killing everyone did the damage but that was all. HIs fingers still lingered on my skin as I pushed the dress off and stepped out of it. I didn't have to turn around to know that his face went from serious to beat red. I felt his hand fall away and I kicked the dress away from me and whirled around to face him. HIs eyes traveled from my face to the tattoo on my chest. One of the first things he did to impress me was study up on the symbol. He hadn't understood why I got it when he found out what it meant. Why did I need to keep demons out when they don't exist.

So I told him it was to protect myself from my own demons, true enough anyway. At that time I was battling my inner demons and he helped me win. I'm not sure where I would be if it wasn't for him. From the tattoo they went to the healing wound on my left shoulder. There was still gauze wrapped around it keeping the bad things from getting inside. I know he feels guilty for not looking for me sooner and there isn't anything I can do to make him stop feeling that way. From my shoulder they went right above my stomach where I had been stabbed when we first met. Then they found the scar that ran down my side from the first time a werewolf tore into me. Then finally they rested on my stomach that was currently holding a ten week old baby. They lasted there for a lot longer then anywhere else and I stepped towards him breaking his trance. "What are you thinking?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him.

"Each one of those things could have killed you." He said quietly. He rested his hands on my bare waist absentmindedly.

"But none of them did." "But the next one might." He sighed. "Every year something happens and I almost lose you." I pulled him closer to me and pressed my face into the crook of his neck. "Everything's going to be fine. The only thing we need to worry about now is this kid that is no doubt going to be a nightmare if they are anything like me." The words were muffled but I knew he heard me. "Lets just not think about it right now." I pulled away and tried to look him in the eyes but he was looking at something behind me in the kitchen. I turned and looked for what had him confused and it didn't take me long to find it.


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting on the counter was a dark brown package. A package that I don't remember putting on there and from Spencer's face I don't think he did either. I moved away from him and towards the kitchen not even bothering to say anything. It wasn't until I was standing right in front of it that I saw my name in big block letters on the top in a handwriting I knew all too well.

"Don't open it!" Spencer exclaimed swatting my hands away from the box.

"Why not?"

"You don't know what's inside! We need to call the cops." I grabbed him as he went to grab the phone. I squashed the urge to say that he was police. I didn't really want him to explain the difference to me at the moment.

I set the paper down on the counter next to the box and reached inside. A laugh burst out of my throat as what came out. It was a tiny leather jacket fit for a baby. I turned around and held it up for Spencer even though I knew he could already see it.

"Spencer, I know who its from." That stopped him dead in his tracks and he turned to me what that confused puppy face that only him and my younger brother seem to be able to pull off. The look was obviously telling me to tell him where the thing came from but I was to eager to see inside. I moved around him so I was facing the box and pulled it open. It wasn't taped shut, not that I was really surprised, why tape it when someone is going to open it? It's not like they put it through the mail.

I could practically feel Spencer's anxiety as I pulled out the folded up piece of paper that sat just under the flaps of cardboard. There wasn't any writing on the folded part but I got the point. Spencer was breathing over my neck and I'm sure he finished reading the note before I even began, not that there was much to read.

 _Don't do anything stupid,_

 _Dad._

Under that was his contact information as well as Sam's and he didn't need to write down what he meant for me to understand. What the note really meant was, _if you need me call me, don' t let your pride get in the way._ And him leaving Sam's info was his way of telling me to take care of him.

"Oh my god." I couldn't stop laughing. It must have been the hormones because all I wanted to do was find my dad and hug him and that's just not how this family operates. No chick flick moments allowed. Even to this day I still don't know how to deal with them so I just laughed.

"What does this mean?" Spencer asked. Normally it's me who has to ask that.

"It means that I haven't completely lost my family."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I still don't understand how they got in." Spencer was pacing around our apartment like a mad man. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they broke in. I guess in Spencer world you don't break into your family's home and leave without telling anyone.

"I'm telling you, they picked the lock." I said for the hundredth time, throwing my head back against the couch's armrest for emphasis.

"But why? Why couldn't they just wait until we got home and given it to you then? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Spence, it makes perfect sense. They didn't wait until we got home because they were doing what I told them to do. I told them to get out of my life and knocking on my door is the complete opposite." I tossed one of the throw pillows at his head.

"Hey!"

"They're throw pillows, its in the name Spencer. Anyway to them it's not breaking in. I'm not sure what they think it is but there is no such thing as privacy when it comes to the Winchesters." After I had gotten over the baby jacket I had went to pull on one of his shirts and when I came back he had been looking for signs of forced entry, not that he found any.

"What do you mean there's no such thing as privacy?"

"We grew up sharing crappy motel rooms. I was sleeping in the same bad as my brother since I was a toddler, the only time I ever had to myself was when I took a shower, even they we only had fifteen minuets before we had to get out so the next person could have a turn." I stood up and grabbed him only to pull him back to the couch. "Stop thinking about it, it will drive you nuts."

"In order to drive someone crazy you would,"

"You know what I mean." I sounded tired but I made sure to say it with a smile. He looked at me for a few minuets and I wasn't really sure what he was seeing. My hair was more then likely all over the place and I can only imagine how tired my face looks. His shirt literally left nothing to the imagination, not that it really mattered, I'm sure Spencer could draw me blindfolded if he really wanted to.

The way he was looking at me was surprising. He was looking up and down my body, much like he was doing earlier. Most of the time Spencer never looked at me like that unless I made it perfectly clear that that was what I wanted him to do. Its not that he's not attracted to me, its just that he's always respectful and not one for taking the first step.

"We should go to bed." He finally said. He stood and offered his hand to me. I looked at his hand and then at him. Part of me was to tired for this but the other part didn't care and I agreed more with the latter.


	19. Chapter 19

"Addison!" My head shot up and nearly connected with Spencer's. "Hey..." I felt his hand press against the side of my face, pulling my eyes to his. "Addi." His voice was soothing and I felt my breathing slowly evened out.

"Spencer?" His name left my lips without my permission.

"Calm down." He moved over slightly so he wasn't on top of me and that's when I noticed that he had been holding me down. It took me all of ten minuets to finally see something other then bright yellow eyes. I pushed my head deeper into the pillow and closed my eyes.

Spencer was laying on his side next to me with a very concerned expression sewed onto his face. He had the blanket pulled up to his waist and I had a hard time focusing on anything other then that. He had a hand resting on my stomach as if to remind me that he was still there.

"I thought the nightmares stopped." He stated softly, I looked at him but didn't say anything. The last thing I wanted to do was retell the thing that has literately been haunting me since I was two years old.

"They did." I sat up making sure to keep the sheet from falling and turned towards him. He gave me that look that therapists give their patients when they want them to talk about the monsters under their bed. "I don't want to talk about it Spence." I turned away from him and swung my feet off the side of the bed pulling the blanket with me.

"This is the eleventh time that you've had this nightmare while we've been together and the ninth time since you've been pregnant."

"What makes you think its the same nightmare?"

"You always scream right before you wake up and when I ask about it you always have the same reaction." He moved closer to me, his placed his hand on my shoulder where the scar on my back started. "It might help if you just talk about it."

"You sound like a fucking therapist." I leaned down causing Spencer's hand to fall from my shoulder. I picked up the same shirt that I had been wearing the night before and wrapped it around myself and started buttoning it closed. Surprisingly I wasn't running to the bathroom and emptying my stomach, maybe this kid has finally gotten tired of kicking the lovely food from my body.

"So it is the same nightmare."

"Yes Spencer. It is the same nightmare and for the last time, I do not want to talk about it."

"You know that Nightmares can be a sign on post traumatic stress disorder."

"You think that I've got PTSD?" I turned around so fast that I almost fell back onto the pillows.

"You have nearly died three times in the last four years. You have refused to speak to anyone about what happened and each time your nightmares get worse. Addison, you wont leave the house without some sort of knife. Until last night you haven't willingly had a conversation longer then ten minuets with people you haven't met at least five times!" He sat up completely and pulled me closer to him.

"First of all, nearly dying doesn't mean anything because I didn't, second of all I feel like I have every right to be a little paranoid considering the fact that I was kidnapped and shot by a man that I at one point thought of as family, I only carry knives because you wont let me carry a gun. and last but not least I was being nice because you work with them and I didn't want to make you look bad."I stood up from the bad and made my way into our bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Showers have always been my best friend. Growing up it was the only place where I didn't have to worry about someone bursting in. I'm not sure how long I stood under the near boiling water but it was long enough for a to start feeling guilty. Even after four years, talking about how I 'feel' still feels like pulling teeth for me.

Sighing, I turned off the water and pulled the curtains aside, wrapping the towel around me. It was then that I realized I hadn't brought in any clothes with me other then the shirt. Not that it really mattered, I would just prefer to have this conversation with my own clothes on. I opened the opened the door after taking a deep breath. Spencer wasn't in the bedroom and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I quickly pulled on a some underwear, jeans and a plain black V-neck. It took me an extra bit of force to get the button on my jeans closed but I managed.

I found Spencer in his reading chair, his face buried in a very large textbook. He was so focused on the information in front of him that he didn't notice me coming inside the room. He had done something like this before he decided on putting his mom in a home. And I'm not sure how much I enjoy him having the same reaction to me.

"Spence?" He jumped about a foot off the chair and the book fell from his lap to the floor with a loud bang. I moved over to where he sat and took a seat on the armrest. "Sorry for yelling at you." I turned so my side was facing him and my feet were tucked in on the other side of his legs.

"You weren't yelling."

"Okay, sorry for snapping at you."

"I don't think you were really snapping."

"You are really making it hard for me to say I'm sorry." I slid off the armrest and onto his lap. I could feel my hair soaking through my shirt. I knew I should have combed it out and dried it but at the same time I really didn't feel like it. Spencer was looking at me with a look that ranged between upset and cautious.

"I should have waited until you had calmed down before confronting you like that. You tend to get the most upset when you're scared." There was a few minuets of silence before either one of us said anything.

"Do you really think I have PTSD?" I licked my lips and crossed my arms.

"Most of the symptoms you are showing overly with pregnancy symptoms and the ones you were showing before you've had since we've been together. I think that you have some serious paranoia and that everything that happened with Rodney just made it a lot worse." I felt him place his hand on my hip.

"So you don't think that I have PTSD?" He shook his head, and I felt a little suppress disappear from my chest that I hadn't even realized was there.

"I just really think that you need to talk to someone, if you keep going on like this then one day you might, ten percent of women are diagnosed with it within their lifetime." I couldn't read his emotion off his face but I didn't need to, his voice said it all.

"I just don't think that calling him is enough." I chewed on my bottom lip. This had been another thing that I had been thinking about in the shower. I felt bad about just leaving him without any sort of explanation. He's my younger brother and I feel like he's kind of my responsibility even after four years. He was thirteen when I left and that's a pretty impressionable age at least I think it is, he's the only kid that ever really been around other then myself.

"Then go see him in person, I think that would be better for too."

"Can pregnant women even travel in planes?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my head into the crook on his neck. He jumped at the coolness of my hair but didn't say anything about it.

"Its safest to go during the second trimester but not past 36 weeks. Your second trimester doesn't begin for another four weeks so I would feel a lot better if you waited until then. That would give us time to get everything in order with your doctor."

"And by getting everything in order you mean, question her into oblivion."

"No"

"Yes." I could feel his frown in my mind and it made me smile.

"I just need to know things that you didn't ask her about." I shook my head smearing more water onto his skin and shirt.

"Sure." I dragged the word out and moved so I could look at him in the eyes. "Can we order some pizza?"

 **Hey, really sorry about not updating, I've got things going on with my dog and things aren't looking so good. I'll try and upload as much as I can but don't expect anything over a chapter a week. Thanks for reading and I love you all enjoy your feedback.**


	20. Chapter 20

The only times that I haven't been able to fit inside my clothes were when I got to tall for them or I just grew out of them. Not because I was getting wider but because I was just growing up. But there's always room for a first, even if I couldn't get the damn thing buttoned. I don't know how long I stood there attempting to pull the cloth shut when I knew nothing I did would work.

My doctor had told me that I women tend to start showing between 12 to 16 weeks depending on a number of different things. My clothes had started getting tight a few weeks ago but nothing I couldn't 'fight' for lack of better term. Now I can't even get close to buttoning it shut. I've been meaning to go and bye some new clothes but between looking for a job and stressing out about the plane ticket to Californian I had recently bought. Spencer hadn't wanted to look for a job just yet, he kept talking about how I was already stressed out enough and adding to that's not a good idea. I of course pointed out that his salary's not going to cover all the doctor bills as well as the baby stuff we're gonna have to get sooner or latter. I myself didn't think that going to see Sam was a very good idea at this moment in time but I was already to deep to back out now, can't refund the tickets.

Spencer has been gone for a week and in that time Haley and I have transformed this apartment from cluttered and unorganized into something that looked kind of nice. She had helped me find some shelves to put into the 'nursery'. The only reason I was calling it that was because that's where we were going to put all the baby things and stuff that was taking up to much room. We decided that the baby would be sleeping in our room until we found some place bigger to call our home. That's how I presented it to Spencer but I hay my own reasons for wanting the kid close to me. I will not let what happened to my mother happen to me. My inner monologue was cut off by someone knocking on the door. I took another glance at myself in the mirror, I found myself in only a bra and my unbuttoned pair of jeans. I saw one of Spencer's shirts on the floor and I pulled it around myself. His clothes always seemed to be more available then my own. The loud noise begun again and I resisted the urge to yell at whoever it was.

"Alright, alright, alright." This time I did look though the peep hole before opening, you can never be to careful. I felt confusion begin to ease its way into my mind as I looked through the small window. The person on the other side of the door made me almost not want to open it. I wet my lips and wrapped my hand around the handle in time for him to bang on the door again. I pulled it open and had to lean back in order not to get hit.

"You don't have to knock on the door every ten seconds." I leaned against the door frame and gave him a blank look. His face looked just as blank as my own. His dark brown eyes looked me over almost like he was trying to understand something. It took me a few seconds but I felt myself starting to waver under his gaze. "Dad!" I hadn't meant for it to sound harsh but it broke him of his evaluation.

"You look tired." His voice wasn't as angry that it was when he had been here the last time. In fact he looked more cautious then anything else, like he was trying to walk across thin ice.

"I haven't been sleeping well." I crossed my arms. I licked my lips again and decided where I wanted to go from here. I know fro a fact that I'm the one who had the most control over this situation. This is my house and he was the one standing on the threshold. I watched him as he watched me, I could tell he was fighting his own inner battle, coming here and swallowing his pride wasn't something that he would do easily. Dropping a gift off without anyone being home is one thing. "Would you like to come in?" I moved to the side giving him enough room to slip inside. He nodded and did just that. He looked around the room as he walked though the living room.

"You moved everything around." He observed, taking a seat on the couch. He leaned forward onto his knees and looked up at me as I shut the front door. I was very aware of the fact that my jeans were still unbuttoned and Spencer's shirt was still wrapped around me.

"Yeah, we needed more room." I moved towards the small hall that led to my bedroom. "I need to get dressed." I quickly moved throughout the bedroom looking for something that I could wear. I finally found a pair of exercise shorts buried in the bottom of the closet and pulled on a tank top. Dad was right where I left him.

"You look just like your mother." That stopped me in my tracks. "You looked like her when you ran away but now you're…" He rubbed his hands together and looked at the ground. I could tell he was trying really hard not to start a fight but he didn't know what topics could set me off. I took a deep breath and moved to sit next to him, angling my body to face him.

"Thanks." I tried to make is sound sincere, I don't want to fight either and I really wanted him to understand that.

"So where's this Shawn guy?" He leaned back into the couch.

" _Spencer_ is at work."

"On a Sunday?"

"He's out of town." He nodded like it made more sense to him then anything else.

"So what does he do exactly? I didn't get a chance to ask last time I was here." He was back to looking like his normal self, more like the person that had raised me. The person that looked at everything though the eyes as a drill Sargent.

"He works with the FBI as a profiler. He started in the field a little over a month ago."

"FBI?" He sounded impressed but I knew that wouldn't last very long. Spencer's everything that my father isn't, he has a hard enough time shooting a gun and any kind of physical work is really difficult for him. The only thing that I feel they would have in common is Poker. Spencer has been kicked out of few casinos for card counting and dad's the one who taught me how hustle. "Does he know anything about the supernatural?"

"He doesn't know that they exist in real life but he knows a lot of lore. Spencer's very much into science and facts that have been proven without a shadow of doubt. I think he would have a hard time wrapping his mind around monsters unless he came to them face to face." I shrugged, "Not to mention I don't want him to have to worry about things like that." He seemed to think about that for a second.

"I lost track of you in Vegas, you just dropped off the map. At the time I didn't know weather to be pissed or proud." He let out a dry laugh. "I didn't understand why you ran, I thought maybe some monster was making you or I don't even know. I never thought about you wanting a normal life. I guess I didn't know you as well as I thought I did." Okay, this man is not my father. I think this is most touchy-feely he's ever gotten with me. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation so I asked the question I've been thinking of since he I knew it was him on the other side of the door.

"Why are you here Dad?" I did my best not to make the question sound mean, we've been doing good so far. "I mean, I didn't you'd be coming back anytime soon after last time."

"I brought the box here." He said.

"Yeah but I wasn't home, you didn't have to see me to drop it off, and Spencer was really ticked about that." I laughed at the memory of his face as he paced out little abode.

"Well he's gonna have to get over that. I highly doubt your bother will care." We both shared a laugh and for that one second the conversation wasn't awkward, at least not in the way that it had before. "Anyway." He rubbed his hands together, "I just wanted to check up on ya." I felt myself frown and I thought about it for a second. The thought of him just checking up on me sounded weird in my own head.

"So you just came to make sure that I was still alive?" He nodded and I shrugged and decided to make the best of it so I did what us Winchesters do best, I ignored the elephant in the room and he did the same. We both sat in silence for a few minuets before he started speaking again.

"When you opened the door you said that you hadn't been sleeping well, what did you mean?" I scratched the back of my head and leaned into the pillows. I didn't want to talk about this with him, sure he might be the only one that I can really talk to that would understand it. He was there too, but I felt like if I talked about it then it would happen for real. That right now it's just a really bad dream, but words have power and I don't want that power coming at me. My face must not have been pretty because his suddenly became very serious. It was that look that said he already assumed the worst and I better just come out and say it. There's only a few time that I've ever really seen him like this, one of them had been the time I was almost killed by the first werewolf, the one that made me want to run away. "Addison..." Unlike Spencer everyone in my family, except for Sam but he was a kid when I left, really pushed things. It might have been like that because we all shared such small spaces or we just wanted to know everything, even the stuff that might not be our business.

"I've been having nightmares." I decided to just come out and say it, Spencer did say that talking to someone would make me feel better, lets see if he's right.

"You've been having nightmares since you were ten." He said it coldly, like he was just pointing out the facts.

"Yeah...but these are worst." I grabbed the pillow out from behind me and pulled it into my lap as the scene played over in my mind. "They're about Mom." I looked up to meet his eyes and saw the emotion pool into his eyes, he only ever looked like that when talking about mom. I remember Dean telling me not to ask about her when I was a kid because it made Dad upset.

"What about mom." He asked after a few seconds.

"That instead of her dying…I'm dying." I licked my lips and hugged the cushion closer. Dad thought about it without saying anything. Just as he opened his mouth to talk the front door opened.

"What's going on?"

 **Here is the next chapter, tell me what you think's gonna happen next! What will John think of Spencer? The more answers I get the faster I will get up the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

"What's going on?" Spencer's voice was confused and I nearly feel off the couch. I had been to caught up in the conversation with Dad to hear him unlocking the door. I hadn't even realized that I had locked the door, force of habit I guess. I couldn't tell what he was thinking by his face but I was more worried about what Dad's gonna do. I know for a fact that Spencer doesn't fit the criteria that my Dad used for judging Boyfriends. Dad had always treated me differently then my brothers, I don't know if it was because I reminded him too much of mom or if it was just because I was the girl. He made me do a lot more training then the boys. I had to run twice as long, I had to fight harder in order for him to let me take breaks, and even then I was put on research duty most of the time. So I could see him thinking that Spencer can't 'protect' me. Dad stood up and I quickly followed after him, moving around him so I could get to Spencer.

"Spence, this is my Dad." I pulled him a little closer to me. "Dad, this is Spencer." I Dad offered his hand and I saw Spencer look at it. Spencer doesn't shake hands, something about how many pathogens passed though handshakes. He's already digging himself into a hole. Spencer gave me a scared look. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do and my father isn't exactly a soft looking man. "Why don't you help me grab that thing in the kitchen?" I looked to Spencer.

"What thing?" Oh great, he's going to be difficult.

"The thing, you know, the one over ten pounds..." When he still looked confused I just pulled him into the kitchen. I pulled him behind the wall that separated the right part of the kitchen form the living room. "Spencer, I'm sorry, if I had known he was going to be here I would have warned you." He looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. "Just be yourself." I assured him. Spencer was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening again. I brushed past him and went back into the living room, I half expected for Dad to not be there but he was still in the same place he was before. What I didn't expect was to see Derek standing there as well. I allowed myself a second to arrange my thoughts before saying anything. Derek shook my father's hand without delay and had friendly smile on his face. I could feel Spencer at my back and both men turned to us.

"Ouch." It took me a second to realize he was looking at my shoulder. I had forgotten that I wearing significantly short shorts and a razor back. He wasn't looking at the bullet wound, but the one I had obtained from the second werewolf attack. He couldn't see the worst of it, just the beginning of where it began curling over my shoulder.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." I crossed my arms over my chest, too many unexpected people at one time. Spencer's hand moved up and covered the scar. He didn't like it when other people saw them, I've never understood why. I always try to ignore people's reactions.

"Reid forget his jacket in the car." He gestured to the cloth that had been tossed over the side of the couch. Dad was looking at where Spencer's hand covered the claw mark almost like he was seeing it for the first time.

"Okay," I awkwardly rubbed my hands together, "I would introduce you to my father but I see you've already done that." I have no freaking idea as to what I'm supposed to do right now but Derek being here might not be a bad thing. In fact it could take some of the weight off of Spencer. Especially if we did something that I knew for a fact would impress my father. "You know, why don't we play some Poker?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So I talked Derek out of his plains and managed to convince him to stay and play poker. Spencer seemed to be more relaxed once he realized that Derek would be here as well. Spencer and I usually play the game a little differently then most. Neither of us are a stranger to cheating and we decided that it's only against the rules if the other got caught. It's not cheating if everyone's doing it right? And don't think that just because Derek's here means that we wont do it. Dad won the first round but I was letting Spencer take the lead tonight, I've beaten my father enough times. So I didn't say anything when I saw Spencer push a curd up his sleeve. Dad would have called him out on it so I know he didn't see it and Derek was to caught up in his hand to notice. I don't think dad was expecting him to do it like he always did with my brother's and I. One of our house rules had been 'if you don't got caught, you get the last slice of pie'.

I traded the shorts in for a pair of sweats and a loose fitting T-shirt.

We all sat around the coffee table considering the one in the kitchen was only meant for two. I got to sit on the couch after Spencer made it apparent that he didn't want me sitting on the floor. I had expected Dad to say something but he just watched with a blank expression. His poker face already well in place.

I couldn't read Derek's face either but this is only the forth time I've seen him, not to mention only the second round. I would've been paying more attention if I hadn't been watching both Spencer and father so closely. I didn't trust Dad not to start something and I didn't trust myself not to talk the bait. The only way to survive in this family is to ignore the elephant in the room, even if said elephant is about to stomp on you. Dad and I are already walking on very unstable ground and the saying the wrong thing could blow it all to hell. Spencer's not very good at holding me back in any kind on fight, weather it be verbal or physical. Let's hope Derek can do a good job.

"I'll fold." Derek's comment made me jump, I had been so focused on the impending doom that I zoned out. All three men looked to me and I glanced down at the cards in my hand even though it didn't really matter, I'm not the one that needs to win this.

"Fold." I tossed them on the table and leaned back. The look my Dad gave me was very clear. He knew I was holding back, he didn't raise me to lose. Everyone turned to him as he laid down a straight flush. His face was still blank but I could see the victory in his eyes, that is until a royal flush came from Spencer's hand. I felt my own smile creep its way onto my face and I moved closer to Spencer who sat on the floor next to me but at an angel but still leaning against the couch. I ran my fingers through his hair and watched my father. He seemed to be genuinely surprised and when concerning my father there is no higher praise. Maybe he wouldn't kill him after all.

 **I'm very sorry if I messed up the poker thing, I don't really know the rules, just what I had looked up for this chapter. Also I got a lot more response from the last chapter, lets see if we can keep that up! And you can expect more uploads sooner. Turns out my dog is going to be just fine, he had a stroke and most dogs have a full recovery. talk about being scared out of your mind. I really thougt he was dying for a second. anyway, can't wait to see what you all have to say! happy reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

John watched as his daughter spoke quietly to Spencer as he grabbed something for her off the top shelf. She leaned against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest and in that moment all he could see was his dead wife. It's almost like Addison stepped out of a picture frame. Addison seemed to posses the same unique trait that had made him love Mary. It was one of the reasons he had been harder on her then the boys. The boys could take care of themselves for the most part. But Addison was never fast enough, or strong enough, at least he never thought so. He couldn't stand the thought of lousing her like he did his wife. He was supposed to protect Mary and he failed, and he swore not to let the same thing happen to his daughter.

But the thing he never thought of was that he was pushing her to hard. In his mind he was doing what was necessary, she could hate him as long as she was alive. He never thought she would run away. It wasn't until he realized that she wasn't coming back that he understood that she wasn't just something to protect and hide, she was his daughter who thought for herself. She used every trick, every skill that he taught her in order to get away, away from him.

John wasn't sure how he felt about Spencer. The kid knows how to play poker but that doesn't really mean anything. He wanted to know weather or not has what it takes to take care of his daughter. He didn't look like he had it in him to pick up a gun let alone shoot one.

The bookshelf that sat on the wall separating the living room from the kitchen was piled high with books on all kinds of things. John was pretty sure that they were nothing Addison would read. There were even a few that John couldn't even pronounce. But as he looked over the titles he saw a few familiar spines. On the very bottom shelf sat his old demonology text book that had gone missing around the time of Addison leaving. He couldn't believe that he hadn't made the connection before now. Every shelf seemed to have a different subject, at least that's the conclusion he came to. The top one was doubt math, the second one had books that appeared to be written in different languages that John didn't recognize and unless Addison had taken a very large obsession in the last four years, she wouldn't know them either.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a look that crossed over Addison's face. It wasn't a look he recognized, at least not on her. It was a very soft look, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was pressed against the front of his body. She spoke to lowly for John to be able to hear what was being said. Spencer looked away from her and started to look in John's direction but she quickly grabbed his attention. She unclasped his hands from behind his neck and put them on either side of his face. Her face went from soft to serious and her lips moved slower. She stood up taller and pressed her lips to his. It was a quick peck and then she let go of him completely. She patted him on the shoulder and walked back into the living room.

She sat down on the couch next to John, crossing her legs and turning herself in his direction, leaning against the armrest. "Be nice please." She said in a waning tone to her father. Spencer moved to the chair that took residence next to the bookshelf. His hands were clasped in his lap and his thumbs moved in around one another. If Addison noticed the nervous twitch she didn't let it show.

"Where'd you learn to play poker?" John began.

"Addison taught me." He stumbled over the words. It was one of the first things that they really did together. Addison had thought it was odd that he lived in Vegas and didn't know how to play, especially when she found out how smart his was. She didn't even have to teach him how to cheat, he did that on his own. Though he swears that he didn't start doing it until he caught her. She didn't believe that. "Did you know that poker was created in the 19th century, it was invented by sailors in New Orleans with a deck of 20 cards." Spencer almost seemed to relax as he said the words. He could talk about facts and statistics forever. Addison moved so she was standing next to Spencer's chair, she didn't like not being able to see her father's face and she was really glad she did. His face looked surprised for less then a second before he regained control and Addison had to fight her own face to keep from smiling.

"He's a quick study." Her voice held an edge of humor and John watched as she moved a hand to his shoulder. She was about to say something else but the sound of her phone ringing turned her attention. She walked back into the kitchen and vanished behind the wall. He decided to ask the questions that he really wanted the answers to while she wasn't in the room.

"How exactly did you meet Addison?" John leaned forward onto his knees. It must have been pretty soon after she left.

"Well, um. I got...a...attacked," he stuttered, "by some gang members on my way h-home from school and she, she interfered." Spencer twitched in the seat and glanced back towards the kitchen like he couldn't wait until Addison came back into the room.

"She interfered?" He made it a question even though he wasn't expecting an answer. He had expected all of his children to do something if they ever saw someone that they could help.

"Yes. But she got stabbed in the process."

"Spence you shouldn't have told him that." Addison came back into the room with the phone in her hands.

"You got stabbed?" John stood up.

"Yes, I didn't see the knife until it was to late. Nothing major got hit and don't even start Spencer we can argue about it later." Spencer didn't argue but he obviously felt the tension rise in the room because he looked between the father and daughter with a somewhat panicked expression.

"You didn't see it? What do you mean you didn't see it?"

"If I had seen it then I wouldn't have gotten stabbed, there were too many of them and I'm only one person." She moved back to where she was standing with her hand resting on the back of the chair.

"But he was there."

"Dad, Spencer isn't exactly street smart, he's more book smart."

"So he just sat there and watched you get stabbed? What the hell was he doing?" John exclaimed moving toward the couple. Addison matched him until they were standing directly in front of one another.

"Dad, first of all I was doing everything you taught me too, second of all, don't blame Spencer for something he wasn't trained in. And third, if I gave a damn that he can't fight then I wouldn't be with him right now. I love him the way he is and there's nothing wrong with that. Not to mention if he hadn't helped me get back to my motel room I probably would have bled out." Addison took a deep breath. "Can we not fight please? You've been here for lest then 24-" She got cut off by Spencer's phone beeping. "Is that a case?" She asked tiredly turning towards him. "You just got home from the last one." Even as she said them she knew that him getting out of the house was the best thing at this moment in time. The last thing she wanted was for her or John to say something that she didn't want him to hear. He looked down at his phone before answering.

"It's local." Was all he said. He didn't like going into detail with Addison. She was already worried about everything going on with her family, she didn't need to worry about him as well. He almost wanted to call Aaron and see if he could maybe sit this one out, leaving Addison alone with her father didn't sound like a very good idea. He stood up and made a wide arc around the father and daughter and walked into their bedroom. Addison steeped away from her father and took her seat on the couch.

"Where's Dean?" She crossed her legs and then her arms. Her voice was soft but her face wasn't. She was thankful that he wasn't here, if he had been that argument would still be going raging on.

"Working a case in Florida."

"You sent him on a case all on his own?"

"He's 25 years old, he can handle himself." Spencer came back out of the room with his messenger bag in hand. Addison stood and met him at the front door.

"Please be careful. I don't want to have to hunt down some low life killers to avenge you."She tried to lichen the mood with the comment but it went right over his head.

"If the unsub killed me, the police wouldn't allow you-" She pressed a kiss to his lips effectively cutting him off and opened the door for him. He gave one last glance to John before.

"Go, I'll be fine." She assured him, gently pushing him out the door. He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it, "I don't think he's going to do anything that will stress me out to much. Right dad?" She turned and gave her father a look and it wasn't a friendly one.

"Right."

 **Poor Spencer. Anyway, what do you think will happen with Addison's nightmares? How do you think things will go when she finally goes to meet Sam? When do you think Spencer will meet Dean? How do you think it will go? Don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

I looked at my father from across our poor excuse of a dining room table. It barely fit two comfortably and that's just me and Spencer who happens to be a lot smaller then John Winchester. The pizza box sat open on the counter three quarters of the way empty. Even though my morning sickness is mostly gone I still prefer pizza to anything else. Dad didn't have any issues with it so that was out dinner, growing up food was something that us Winchester's rarely fought about, it might have just been the fact that we didn't know anything better then diner food but I liked to think of it as a family trait.

"Tell me more about your dreams." And just like that the comfortable silence was gone, not that it had been that comfortable. I swallowed the piece of pizza I was eating and looked down at my paper plate, I still haven't gotten around to buying a real kitchen set. Dad wiped his mouth with a paper towel

and rubbed his hands together before crumpling it up and tossing it on his own plate.

"What do you want to know?" He gave me a look but he answered me non the less.

"When did you start having them?" I licked my lips as I thought over the answer, I guess I was quiet for to long because I could practically feel my his face harden.

"The first time I remember dreaming about him, it was after the first time you came back to the motel all bloody." I pushed the paper plate away from me and crossed my arms.

"Him?" He suddenly looked even more serious then he did before if that were at all possible.

"I don't know who he is, he just, he's always in the dream. He always says 'mother like daughter' or something like that." I shrugged, closing my eyes trying to shut his voice out of my mind.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He exclaimed, leaning forward in the small wooden chair.

"Dean always said not to talk about it because it made you angry! Not to mention I just thought it was something I made up, I was two! How the hell could I remember something that vivid at two years old?" I shook my head.

"You should have said something about it, for all we know this bastard has been messing with you this whole time!"

"I'm sorry. it's not like I enjoy having nightmares where I get burned alive on the ceiling above my kids crib." I said bitterly. Dad took a deep breath.

"Has it always been you...has it always been the same dream?"

"No, when I was a kid he would just be standing at the edge of whatever bed I was sleeping in. After I started staying with Spencer it was him getting burned then after it got pregnant…it was me." I stood up and started putting the pizza in the fridge without asking if he was finished.

"Have you told Spencer?"

"He knows I have nightmares but I haven't told him what about." I tossed out the plates we used and started cleaning up the rest of the mess.

"It's not going to happen." He assured me.

"You don't know that!" My voice was a lot louder then I meant it to be and the sound echoed off the kitchen walls. I'm really starting to feel bad for our neighbors. "You can't know that." My tone was softer this time and I felt my shoulders hunch over. My back was to him but I knew when he started moving towards me.

"I wont let it happen." His hand rested over my shoulder and I leaned back against him not caring if it bothered him.

"It's not something you can control, no one can control it. The only thing I can do is be prepared."

"And we will be."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He wont let you carry a gun?" Dad asked harshly as I sorted through the clothes on the maternity rack. His questions brought several nervous and I shushed him.

"God Dad, ask a little louder. I don't think the rest of the mall heard you." He gave me an unfriendly look, one that I ignored. "He says I need to get a carry permit before I start walking around with a weapon. He doesn't want me to get in trouble, that's all."

"You wouldn't get caught."

"Not it I didn't need it. If I pull out a gun and use it on someone and I don't have the proper paperwork stating that I'm allowed to carry then I can git just as much, if not more, trouble then the man or women that I needed to shoot." I did my best to quote Spencer exactly in order to get his thoughts across.

"I'd rather you be in trouble and the other person be injured or dead then you be injured or dead."

"I'm working on getting the paperwork, once that goes though then all parties will be satisfied." I nodded my head and pulled a dark shirt off the rack. "what do you think about this one?"

"It's a shirt."

"You're such a big help." I rolled my eyes but put the shirt back on the rack.

"Since when did you start caring about what you wore?" He crossed his arms and looked around the colorful store filled with pregnant women.

"Since I was giving the choice." I grabbed another shirt and didn't bother asking his opinion. He ignored the comment and continued watching the store and the people around us. He had slept over last night after my little outburst. I'm not entirely sure where our relationship sat in Hell but it seemed to be making its way out of the pit. Part of me was glade he was still here but the other half was waiting for the other shoe to drop. When I was with him he never spent much down time in between cases, so this whole thing doesn't make that much sense to me. I almost wanted to ask him but I didn't want to start another fight.

"So, you know which kind you're having?"

"Which kind?" I raised my eyebrows at him and started heading to the dressing rooms.

"The kid, boy or girl?"

"We don't know. At my last appointment the baby wasn't in the right position for them to tell us, we're going to try again before I leave for California." That seemed to satisfy him. "How do you feel about being a grandpa?" I risked a glance at his face and did my best not to let my smirk show. I heard an odd sound come from him but it was nothing that I knew how to describe. "Come on, we all get old."

"I'm not old, you're just having this kid young." There wasn't anything but cold hard fact in his voice.

"That maybe true but you're still going to be a grandpa, nothing you can do about it." I shrugged and opened the only unlocked room. I handed Dad the extra clothes without his permission and moved in the smaller room.

"I didn't agree to this."

"I don't care."

 **So this is more of a filler chapter, anyway don't forget to tell me what you think and weather or not John seems to be John. R &R!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Everything's fine Spencer." I assured him, pressing the phone closer to my ear in an attempt to hear him over everyone else in this place. I had called him after the plane landed, just like he asked, and he decided to question me like he would a suspect. He asked me everything from wanting to know if I had a headache to whether or not my feet hurt. It wasn't enough that our OB/GYN cleared me for flying-he still watched for everything that the doctors had already cleared.

"What about-?" I shook my head and cut him off with a tired laugh.

"I'm okay, I'm a little tired but I just spent hours on a metal tin can." I heard him take a breath to reply but someone called his name from the background. "Go catch the bad guys." I told him, pulling my luggage towards the exist.

"Call me before you go to bed."

"I'll do that, I love you." He repeated the words back to me and I hung up the phone. Now what the hell am I supposed to do? I had planned the entire trip up till this point, so I just bought a plane ticket. After a couple minutes of deciding what to do, I went with getting a room at a cheap motel. I've spent enough money on the plane and I'm gonna have to buy food while I'm up here so paying a ton of money for a room sounded like a stupid idea. I found a taxi and told him what I wanted.

The man looked to be older, at least 60, and he wore a ball cap that looked to be almost as old as himself. I told him where I needed him to take me and he started the meter thing.

"Where ya coming from?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in my direction but not taking his eyes off the road. I put my hand on top of my only suitcase to keep it from moving.

"Virginia." I didn't really like the fact the Sam was all the way across the country but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Spencer had worked to hard for this job for me to ask him to move back out this way and there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere without him. I'm getting ahead of myself. There's a good chance this meeting isn't going to go well, which is why I only brought a carry on bag. My plane leaves one week from today and if I really need to stay longer then that I can cross that bridge when I get to it.

Turns out that the driver, who's name happens to be Ron, was from Virginia. I couldn't really hold the conversation though, considering I've been there less then six months. But I managed to hold it until we made it to the motel.

"Here we are." He said, putting the car in park. I got out the money and handed it to him. He offered to get my bag but I declined and got out of the car. "I hope you have a safe trip." He nodded his head and drove away. The motel had a real cookie cutter feel to it as I made my way towards the office. I feel that I've stayed in enough motels to be able to add weight to that feeling. The suitcase rolled behind me with ease, Spencer had had an issue with me carrying around a regular over the shoulder bag and I didn't want to pay the luggage fee when we didn't have to. So we compromised. He went out one day and came home with a bag that made us both happy. It was small enough to be considered carry on and had wheels and a handle so I didn't have to carry it straight out.

The motel only had one more room available and it was a double, but I took it anyway. The man behind the counter seemed to be in his early twenties, like myself. He smiled at me as he handed me the room key. His face held something that made me want to get as far away from him as possible, but I resisted and took the key, doing my best not to touch him in the process. His smile faltered but he still looked creepy as hell.

"Thanks." I quickly found the room and dropped my crap on the bed. Part of me wanted to lay down and go to sleep but the other part didn't want to touch the bed spread. You never know what's clean in places like this.

It was only ten in the afternoon. I left for Virginia at nine but California is four hours behind so I couldn't even claim that it was too late in the afternoon to go and find him. But he more then likely has classes so it might be pointless. Then again, what the hell am I going to do between now and then? At least if I head over to his room and he's not there I can at least say I tried. But what if he is there? Then what do I do? What do I say? "Hey, sorry for running away and making you think I died, but I'm here now!" That didn't sound right. Do I mention the baby? It's not like I could really hide it unless I put on a looser shirt, I don't think he would miss it. I ended up changing from the sweat pants I wore for the plane ride and traded them in for jeans. I left on the black razor back and just pulled a thin white jacket over it. The tank-top left my tattoo visible. I've found that people tend to leave me alone when they can see it and considering I don't have weapons with me and that's a good thing. I pulled on a pair of regular black flats and left the motel room after calling another cab. I took about ten minutes and that gave me almost enough time to talk myself out of this whole thing.

If they had pulled up a minute later, I would have gone back inside, shut and locked the door. But I didn't because I'm a Winchester god dammit! Backing out is not how this family works. Though one could argue that me running away could be considered backing out, but if that were the case then Sam did the same thing. He just did it in a better way, when I just left he stood up for his decision and won.

The cab driver was a woman this time and she didn't seem to want to talk like the one before her. I told her where I needed to go and she went. I couldn't stop my hands from fidgeting in my lap and I looked out the window even though I couldn't find it in myself to enjoy the scenery. She pulled up to the curb at the edge of the campus and I gave her her money.

Students were sitting and walking around the green campus even though the leaves were starting to become darker. When I was still with Dad and them, I liked watching the leaves at all the places we went to change. I might not have had the best childhood, but I did get to see some beautiful places. Most of the students were my age so I didn't really stick out. I brushed my hair back behind my ear as I walked along the side walk towards one of the larger buildings. It reached to about the middle of my back Dad had told me what his dorm number was so as long as I could find the actual building I wouldn't have any problems.

"Can I help you with something?" I warm voice asked from behind me. I turned around quickly. Okay, I have to say that I haven't always been this paranoid, but the thing with Rodney really screwed me up a little more then I thought it had.

"Um, just point my in the direction for the Boy's dorms." I crossed my arms over my chest. The kid couldn't have been any older then 18. He was on the short side with dark brown hair and an innocent smile. But I had seen smiles like that and they weren't innocent in nature. He looked me up and down and that's when I realized that the baby bump wasn't as obvious as I thought it was.

"You're in luck, I'm on my way there now." He gave me a crooked smile that I'm sure some women thought was cute or attractive. I much preferred Spencer's clueless puppy look. I didn't want this guy to think i was flirting or wanted anything else but a guide. I've never been good at flirting despite Dean's natural talent for the act. I tended to think that people were doing it when they weren't or being clueless when they were. The only time I ever pick up on it is when Women did it to Spencer. though he could never tell either so he just talked like he would to any other person. Not that that was a lot. Both of us preferred each others company to the company of others.

"Better yet, you wouldn't happen to know a guy named Samuel Winchester? He goes by Sam." Or at least he used to, I added in my head. I crossed my arms and shifted on to my left foot. His smile wavered around the edges but it still shined.

"Nope, I haven't heard the name."

"I know his dorm number but I'm not sure where the blinding is, or if he's in class."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No...um it's a surprise visit." I glanced around the courtyard and it was suddenly a lot fuller then it had been before. A class must have let out or something.

"The dorm is over there," he pointed towards a building across from the courtyard, the taxi driver literally dropped me off right in front of it.

"Well damn, I walked all the way over here for nothing." My voice held a little bite. "Thanks though." I told him. I really wanted to call him a kid but we're kind of the same age so I don't think that would blow over very well so I just kept my mouth shut. I didn't wait for him to say anything. I just started moving toward the building. It wasn't until he fell into step beside me that I remembered that he was going there as well.

"So this Sam guy, he your boyfriend?" He asked casually.

"Nope, he's my younger brother." His smile grew wider. This really needs to start contorting his face, he's like an open book.

"So you're single?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." I repeated, doing my best not to make my voice harsh. He frowned but didn't say anything which was nice. Once we made it into the building he pointed me in the direction of his room number and went on his way and I found myself standing in the hall a few doors down form the one I needed to be by.

I wet my lips and my arms tighten around my chest even harder then they were before. I took a deep breath and tried to give myself a pep talk but when I tried to think of one nothing came to mind other then a black hole. That might have been a little dramatic but its the only way I could think of describing it.

I shook my head free of any feelings that made me want to turn around. Why do I feel so bad? Who the hell knows? Probably Spencer. I took another deep breath and forced myself to walk down the hallway leading to the door. I raised my hand and knocked on the door before taking a deep breath.

"Come on." I mumbled to myself. Half of me wanted him to answer the door but the other half wanted to run back to my crappy motel room and lock the door. The shifted between foot to foot and looked around the hall even though I knew I was alone.

"Yeah." There was no way the guy that answered the door was him. The guy standing in front of me was my height, so small for a guy but tall for a woman. He looked to a cross between Mexican and German. An odd mixture yes but this guy seemed to pull it off. With the dark complexion but with blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"Is Sam here?" I didn't bother using the last name, if they shared a room this guy should know who he is.

"No, but he should be back any minuet. His class just let out." He leaned against the door frame and had a board look on his face.

"Oh." I ran out of things to say.

"If you want you can come in and wait for him." He offered. I shook my head.

"Its okay, I'll come back later." I that weird half wave thing and began backing away from the guy. I didn't want to wait, I didn't know what to say or how to handle this situation. Oprah doesn't cover this kind of thing.

"He'll literately be here in a few minuets." He called after me but I ignored him and I heard the door shut before I made it around the corner.

000

Sam stuck his thumbs between himself and his backpack as he made his way to his dorm. He kept thinking about how much easier this life was. He never thought that he would adjust as quick as he did but he did and he wasn't complaining. He's slept better in the last month then he has in his entire life. He hadn't heard from his father or brother. He knew that they were both still pissed at him but he knew they would get over it. He couldn't live that life and even dream of being happy. He wanted normal, he wanted safe. When he walked into his room who he shared with a Zack Rodriguez. He was surprised to see him even awake.

"Dude, there was a chick here looking for you. She was literally here less then a minute ago." He was playing his x-box. He didn't even bother looking away from the screen while he said it.

"You get her name?"

"No, she was real frigidity. When I told her you weren't here she said she would come back later." He shrugged. "She had long blond hair, nice chest, um….she had a big ass tattoo on her chest." Sam gave him an odd look but laughed after a second.

"What was the tattoo?"

"Um a pentagram with flames or some shit like that." He shrugged again. Sam froze.

"What did she want." He asked carefully.

"You." Zack didn't seem to notice the change in his tone.

"Which way did she go?"

"Towards the bathrooms." Sam tossed his bag on the bed and started moving. He jogged down the hall towards the bathrooms and around the corner.

000

"You're being a fucking wimp." I scolded myself and turned around. "Time to take it like a man." I huffed and walked back into the building only to run into a freaking mountain.

R&R


	25. Chapter 25

I stumbled away from the very large person. If it wasn't for the grip they had on my shoulder I would have fallen right on my ass. It didn't take me long to regain my balance and back away from the man. When I looked up, and I mean up, I was surprised to Sam. I wouldn't have recognized him if Dad hadn't shown me a newer picture of him before he left. Sam looked at me with a very confused expression and I knew that he didn't recognize me. He was a lot bigger then I remember, I guess that's what happens when one goes from 13 to 18. His hair was on the longer side, a little below his ears and he didn't have as much of a baby face as he did five years ago.

"Sammy?" I moved back a little so his hands fell off my shoulders and down to his sides. He was looking from the tattoo on my chest to my face and down to the tattoo again.

"Who?...Addison?" He looked at my face longer and I could tell my visit was really throwing him through a loop.

"Yeah, I probably should have called first." I gave him an apologetic look not sure what else to say. I crossed my arms and watched a few different emotions play out on his face. I don't think he knew what to say either.

"Um….how long have you been in town? How long are you going to be in town?" I cut him off before he could ask any more questions.

"My plane just landed about two hours ago and I leave next Sunday." I answered, moving over a bench that was a few feet from where we were standing. My feet were starting to hurt. He followed me over and sat on the other side, angling his body so he was facing me.

"How did you know where to find me?" He looked to be collecting his thoughts so I knew the harder questions would be coming soon.

"Dad told me."

"You talked to dad?" His voice was surprised but I could hear the hint of anger.

"Yeah, him and Dean found me a little over a month ago." I laughed at the memory but not because it was funny, more because I couldn't believe some of the things I said.

"That must have been fun."

"You've got no idea." He didn't say anything for a few minuets so we sat in silence. This is going a lot better then I thought it would. I thought there would be some yelling and fighting like there had been with dad but so far he just seems really shocked. Then again he might just be in shock and the second he comes out of it there could be a fight.

"Where have you been? I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Well after I ran I bounced around for a few months before I made it to Vegas. There I met a guy so I found a place there to crash and that's where I stayed until he got a job offer in Virginia so we moved there and that is where I currently live." I shrugged again looking at the ground in front of me feet. "I'm sorry I left, I know that must have been pretty hard on you." I glanced up to see his face.

"I didn't understand why yo didn't tell me you were leaving or why you didn't take me with you."

"I knew if I told you, you would have wanted to come and I couldn't support you. I didn't know where I was going, what or how I would get food. I didn't know anything other then the fact that I needed to leave. If I had stayed any longer I would have lost my mind." it sounded like a poor excuse to me but he didn't argue it.

"I understood that as I got older but I still wanted to know where you ended up, if you had found what you were looking for, if you were happy not hunting or if you missed it."

"I'm sorry you were worried." I attempted to change the topic, "Dad must have been hell on wheels." That didn't make him laugh, in fact to looked more like it pissed him off.

"Yeah, just like he was when I told him I wanted to go to school." He laughed bitterly. "It was like he couldn't stand the thought of another one of his kids getting away."

"Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off."

"Wow, this is the most apologetic you've ever been." He laughed, "I remember you and Dean always fighting about anything and everything and it didn't matter which one of you were right, no one ever said sorry. You were like that with Dad too."

"I think being on my own for the last couple years has mellowed me out a bit, not to mention I know that I really fucked up." He laughed again and just like that the ice broke. "I really thought you would have been more pissed about me leaving." I said leaning back against the wood.

"I don't think I've got much room to talk."

"True enough."

"So this guy you're living with, what does he do?"

"He's working for the FBI. He's a profiler." Sam raised his eyebrows just like Dad had when he heard the job title.

"Really? How old is he?"

"Um, he's 23."

"Wow, that's really young to already be a profiler."

"Yeah he's a special case. He graduated high school at 12 and he's already got two PhD's in Chemistry, Engineering, mathematics as well as Bachelors in Psychology, Sociology and he's working on one in Philosophy." I listed off the degrees, counting off on my fingers so I didn't miss anything. At this point Sam seemed really shocked.

"And he's only 23?" I nodded. "And you and him are together?" He sounded like he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, Spencer and I have a great relationship. I've learned a lot since him and I have been together." It hit at his shoulder.

"Sorry, its just kind of surprising. I know you graduated before you ran away but I just thought you spent more time on school because you wanted a reason to not have to be around Dad." He said and I frowned.

"We moved around so much I just bought the text books and read them while we were driving and took the exam when we got to the next school."

"Yeah I did that too, but after you ran Dad started training us even harder so I didn't have as much time as you did. He became even more obsessed with finding the thing that killed mom. It was like he was so pissed with you he had to channel that rage into something else." He leaned forward onto his knees and I realized that that was something that all the men in my family did.

"Sorry again. I knew he would a gasket but I didn't think he would let it bleed over onto the both of you." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't worry about it, I know what it's like to need to get out." We ended up deciding to go back to my motel room to finish catching up. He had to go back to his dorm to get his car keys and then we were on out way.

 **And here they meet! let me know what you think and the more people that review the fast I'll get the next chapter up! Have a great night/morning depending on where you are!**


	26. Chapter 26

"You really got stabbed?" He asked, taking another large bite off his third piece of pizza. I nodded as I sat my paper plate down on the bed next to my legs. He may have only been living here for the last month, give or take a few weeks, but it was long enough to find a good pizza joint. After we ordered the food I started catching him up on the last five years.

"Yeah, the guy didn't bring the knife out until the last second. I would have seen it before hand but the second he pulled it out he used it." I shrugged

"You know we've had a lot of injuries growing up but being stabbed was never one of them."

"Well the things we dealt with didn't exactly use knives, so it makes sense." He nodded.

"And he didn't take you to the hospital? I understand you not wanting to go but if I some random dude that just watched a teenage girl get stabbed I would have gotten her help."

"I was aware enough to convince him not to take me to the hospital, I knew you guys were close enough to finding me that if I got signed into the hospital Dad would find me and I would have been right back to where I started. So I got him to help me back to my motel room and I patched myself up." I laughed at the memory. Spencer had been so freaked out, he kept going on about the risks of infections, that I might have hit a major organ and that I needed a doctor.

"So that's how the two of you got together?"

"Well, he kept coming back to check on me and I decided I liked him enough to stay and see where it would go." I folded my hands over my stomach and crossed my legs. Sam was sitting on the other bed. He didn't look anything like he did when he was younger. I was a little upset I didn't really get to see him grow up but he turned out alright.

"Did you tell him about the monsters?" I licked my lips before answering.

"No...Spencer is all about fact and reason...I don't think he would, no I don't think he could believe in the supernatural unless he saw it for himself." I shook my head. "I love him and I know he loves me and I don't want him to have to worry about the things that go bump in the night. I know that keeping that from him is basically keeping my entire childhood from him and it will come back to bite me in the ass but I'll cross the bridge when I come to it." I sighed and my mood dropped. One thing that I really don't like about being pregnant is the fact that when something upsets me it really upsets me. Like the other day Spencer told me there wasn't any cookies left and I burst into tears.

"Are you crying?" Sam asked, moving over from the other bed. I looked up at him confused before rising my hand to my cheek and sure enough they came back wet.

"These fucking hormones are driving me fucking crazy." I'm not sure if you can tell but I tend to curse when I get upset. Sam jumped at my outburst but sat down on the edge of my bed. He looked confused and I noticed that he also had the confused puppy look that Spencer pulled off so well. "If I cry for no reason one more time I'm going to kill someone." And just like that I went from sad to angry. I liked anger better then being sad. At least when I'm angry I can punch something and feel better.

"Hormones?" He asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" How the hell did I forget to mention that little tidbit of information. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh..." I wanted to laugh at his expression but that seemed rude. He looked down at my stomach and back up at my face. "You're having a baby?" The words sounded weird when he said it like that. A baby, didn't really seem real. Like I know that there is a small child inside of me but it didn't feel like a baby. It's hard to explain but I answered him anyway.

"I wasn't aware that 'pregnant' had any other definition." He thought about it for a second and I found myself already having a good idea of what he was going to say, "I'm sure there's another definition but Spencer is the only one allowed to correct me." I held my hand up.

"Dad must have been pissed." He was smiling and I found myself following after him. "I mean we all thought you were dead so hearing that were out living your life the way you wanted to and not having to worry about the monsters..."

"Again, sorry about the whole 'making you all think I was dead thing' and dad wasn't as mad as you would think." I bit the inside of my lip as I thought about it. "He was livid when he first found me, Dean said exactly what you just said but he was really pissed off about it. Like I thought he was going to start throwing punches." He made a sound of surprise but didn't say anything, "Anyway the second time he came he...I think he really wanted to be angry but he couldn't. And Dean wasn't there the second time, I haven't heard anything from him and I don't think I will."

"What do you mean 'he couldn't'? Dad is always angry, it's just who he is."

"I think I reminded him to much of mom. He just kept looking at me like he didn't know what to say or how to act. It was really awkward, especially when Spencer got home and Dad wanted to ask him a ton of questions." I rolled my eyes. "Not to mention I think me being pregnant really threw him through a loop."

"It's weird to think you're having a kid." He wrinkled his nose. "I mean last time I saw you, you were 15 and now you're pregnant I can see how that might skew things..." He trailed off.

"Well it's kind of hard to ignore." I moved my hands away from my stomach and gestured to the growing bump. I really don't know how he didn't see it before.

"It doesn't really look like a baby bump, more like you just had one too many burgers." I tossed one of the pillows that were behind me at his face. He swat it away and laughed at me.

"First of all I have never looked like I've eaten more then just the right amount of burgers and second of all do not laugh at me because I will beat you up. Baby or no baby." He laughed again but didn't make anymore comments.

"So, do you know if you're having a boy or girl?" Ah, this question again.

"This kid doesn't seem to want us to know. The last two times we've gotten an ultrasound the baby hasn't been in the right position and ultrasounds cost an arm and a leg so we decided to wait until the baby's born to find out." I shrugged it off even though not knowing in killing me inside.

"Not even born yet and already driving you crazy."

"Sounds like they take after our side of the family." I grabbed another piece of pizza from the box and started eating it. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I mumbled the last part into my pizza.

"So did dad like your boyfriend?" I shook my head and swallowed the pizza.

"I don't think he did. Spencer isn't exactly what dad would approve of. Spencer is more scared of guns then anything else. I had to help him pass his gun test thingy and that was the first time I ever convinced him to even pick one up. He's not a large person, well he is with height but not in the sense that he could beat anything or anyone up. The only think that he's really got going for him with dad is that he's really good a poker." Just as he was about to say or ask something else my phone decided to scream. Both of us jumped and Sam grabbed it from where it sat on the little bedside table. He handed me the angry phone. Spencer's name stared up at me.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to call you before I went to bed?" I took another bite from the already half eaten piece of pizza, don't judge me, it's my favorite.

"We've got a case there." He said suddenly, there wasn't any 'hey' or 'how's it going?'

"Wait, here? Like in Palo Alto?" I leaned forward and Sam gave me another confused look. "I thought you checked to make sure that nothing big was going on here? I remember you talking about it."

"A women went missing last night and we believe that its connected to some other kidnappings." I could almost see the bags under his eyes through the phone. He sounded exhausted and I knew that I was part of the reason for that. The nightmares only seem to be getting worse and nothing I do makes them any better. I still haven't told Spencer what they're about but I think he's got a pretty good idea that it's got something to do with my mothers 'passing.' I don't know how he made the connection but he did. He tried to get me to talk to him about it but I feel like if I tell him my fears about what will happen that he'll think I'm crazy. That conversation would just open too many doors that I'm not comfortable unhinging just yet. Talking about it was dad was one thing, and maybe Sam but both of them know what happened, hell they were both there. Of course Sam was way to young to remember anything but still.

"You should get some sleep on the plane if you can." I suggested softly. "You can't keep pushing yourself like this."

"I'm fine."

"Spencer, you of all people know the risks of not sleeping. I don't know any major ones off the top of my head but I feel like death is one of them."

"Sleep deprivation can lead to chronic health problems like high blood pressure, heart disease, and stroke." He finished his reciting with a loud yawn.

"See, and all of those can lead to death so please get some sleep if you find yourself with some time. You can't catch the bad guys if you're falling over and passing out." I took another bite of pizza before adding, "I'm sorry that I've been keeping you up." He made sounds of protest. "Nope, I know that you hasn't been able t sleep because of my nightmares and when you're out on cases you don't have time to sleep. Anyway, don't worry about me, I'll be fine and you better be careful because if you get hurt I'll flip my shit."

"That statement made absolutely no sense."

"I mean if you get hurt heads will roll." Spencer was about to say something else but Morgan called him form somewhere in the background. I heard something about wheels up. I couldn't make out how long but Spencer decided to end the conversation there.

"I've got to go."

"I know." We exchanged goodbyes and I tossed the phone down next to me. I sat up and moved my legs so I sat Indian style. "So, you wanna hear about what happened with 'Uncle' Rodney?"

 **Yay the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

I really hate people. I mean its one thing to judge someone but its a completely different thing when you make it obvious that that is what's being done. Sam walked next to me as we passed the couple. They couldn't have been any younger then their late fifties. The woman was holding onto her husbands arm with her left hand and her right one had moved to grip the cross that sat above her chest. Her eyes were trained onto the tattoo that took up the entire left side of my chest. If only she really knew what it was for, but I'm sure, just like every other proud christian, she probably thought I worshiped the devil in my free time. When she finally looked away from my chest I made eye contact with her and she was quick to start leading her insignificant other away from me.

"You look like your about to kill someone." Sam joked bumping his shoulder into me though with the height difference it was more like him almost hitting my head.

"I just hate how people assume." I shook my head. "I mean I don't hunt anymore, but when I did this tattoo helped me protect people like them. The people that get to sleep tucked into their self-righteous beds at night, not having to worry about keeping one eye open, thinking about how much better they are then anyone who doesn't believe what they do. And while they're doing that there are hunters out killing and being killed by the very things that their 'God' created." By the end of my rant, we had stopped walking down the sidewalk next to one of the playgrounds near the university and my voice was much louder then I had intended it to be. Luckily it's the middle of the week so all the kids were at school and their parents at work. Sam had just finished class for the day and he wanted to go on a jog. But considering the child inside of me and how Spencer thought I should take it easy we decided on just going for a walk.

"I remember when you first got that tattoo. Dad was really pissed until you explained what it meant and what it did."

"I don't really think he was pissed that I got it, but how I got it and when." I laughed. We had been Chicago. Dad was working a Skinwalker case and all of us kids were supposed to stay inside the motel room because Dad didn't trust one of the hunters we was working with at the time. I ended up sneaking out while Dean was in the shower, the only time that he ever really let me out of his sight, it was my fifteenth birthday and I wanted a tattoo. I found a shady tattoo parlor and with my fake ID convinced them I was a young looking 18 year old, what can I say, I bloomed early, then four hours later I came out with this tattoo.

"Dean almost killed you."

"Yeah because I managed to sneak out on his watch." I rolled my eyes. Dean and have always had a rocky relationship. When Dad had first started take the both of us hunting, Dean before me, Dad had made it Dean's first priority to keep me safe and he took that very seriously. I didn't like the idea of my older brother protecting me and he didn't like that I never listened to him. He didn't like that I didn't listen to Dad either but that's another story, anyway both of us were told to take care of Sam so that was something we shared. I also think that's another thing that really pissed him off when I left. It had been his 'job' to take care of me, to make sure that I get into to much trouble and I completely jumped ship. We had some good times but those time normally ended up with the two of us fighting.

"After you left he was a lot more of a hard-ass about that."

"Dean or Dad?"

"Both of them." I nodded. I can see that happening. "What does your boyfriend think about the tattoo? I mean since you didn't tell him about the supernatural, you couldn't tell him the actual meaning."

"Actually I did tell him the meaning behind it." We started walking again once I realized we were still just standing there. "Mostly because if he knew anything about Demonology he would have more then likely seen it before. So I told him thinking that he already knew, and if he didn't then I didn't want him to think I was a satin worshiping freak." I laughed at my fifthteen year old self's thoughts.

"So what did he say when you basically told him that you were afraid of being possessed by demons?"

"He took it in a more figurative sense and I just didn't correct him. He thought I meant inner demons or something like that."

"That makes sense I guess." He sat down on one of the benches and slouched down and looked over the nearly empty playground. I pulled my phone from my pocket and glanced down at it. Spencer shot me a text when his plane landed the night before and I hadn't heard anything from him since. I was really worried about him over doing it but there wasn't really anything I could do about it but stop sleeping, he would argue that I could go to therapy but I think that would only get me in trouble. "Hear anything?"

"Nope." I sighed. "He's busy though so I'm not that surprised." I put the phone back into my pocket and sat down next to him.

"He doesn't call you when he's out of town?"

"He calls me once a day with a few texts in between. I think he mostly does it because of what happened with Rodney. He blamed himself for not noticing that I was missing before he got home. So now he gets panicky when ever I don't answer the phone." I shrugged. "Not to mention he's worried about my stress levels. Apparently I have a tendency to get worked up about things for no reason. He wants me to go to therapy." Sam laughed.

"Therapy?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I already told him that's not going to happen. You go there to work on 'yourself' and the second I start spouting about how our mom was killed by a monster so dad went crazy looking for in and on the way we've killed tons of other monsters, I'm gonna get locked up in a mental hospital."

"I can see why that would not be an option." A few children started running towards the play thing with some parents following behind. Sam pulled out his phone and checked the time. "School must have gotten out early." He put it back into his pocket and crossed his arms.

"It's weird to think that I'll be sitting on a bench like this in a few years watching my own kid play." I laughed at the thought. I'm not entirely sure why I thought it was funny but every time I think of doing anything that a normal parent would do I start laughing. Like taking them on their first day of school, or sport games, or if their more like Spencer, chess matches or other academic events. Dad never came to any of that stuff for us so I just eventually stopped trying.

"I think you would be a good parent." Sam said.

"What makes you think that? This is only the second day that we've been 'catching up'. You really think that you've got a firm handle on my possible parenting skills?" I gave him a sideways glance.

"Well if you go by Dad's parenting you know everything not to do. So as long as you stick to that rule then I'm sure you'll be fine. All of us made it out okay enough so I think you'll do fine." HE shrugged.

"Dad wasn't that bad. At least he loves us. There are kids out there who had a pretty awful childhood experience. Dad did most of what he did to protect us."

"He raised us like worriers." His tone was becoming harder and I knew that I was walking on thin ice.

"I'm not saying that how he treated us was by any means right or okay." I held up my hands as if to show I was unarmed and took a deep breath. "But he did teach us that life isn't fair, that everything is not what it seems and that if you really want something then you either need to take it or do it no matter what anyone says. Dad may have not been around much, and he may have been a huge asshole and did things that would have gotten us removed from his care if CPS ever found out but at the end of the day he made sure we were still breathing." He still looked pretty pissed but more reasonable.

"When I told him that I was going to go to school no matter what he said...he told me that if I was going to walk out that door then I shouldn't come back." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Sounds like something he would say." I made sure to keep my voice even, not wanting to make the conversation go any farther down the rabbit hole then it already was.

"The last year or two with them has been pretty brutal." I didn't say anything because I knew he wasn't finished. "I was trying to focus and get things ready to go here but Dad kept pushing for me to participate in more and more hunts. It was like he could see me leaving and he was trying to prevent it." A dry humorless laugh came from his lips.

"In his defense-"

"Why are you defending him?" He exclaimed.

"Because I want you to think about it from his point of view. Not to mention he's not here to defend himself." I said softly but with a hardness to it.

"Most parents would have been proud when they heard that their kid made a full ride to Stanford."

"Dad isn't most parents. He never cared about school and it was up to us to keep ourselves on track. I'm sorry that Dad's a dick but that's who he is. I'm sorry he made you choose between family and school but…when he came to mine and Spencer's apartment this last time…I don't know he just wasn't himself, or at least not the Dad I remember." I huffed and tired to think of a better way to explain it. "I just don't know, okay. I guess I just feel guilty about running away without any kind of explanation as to where I was going, or hell, I didn't do anything to tell any of you that I was okay and not dead. So I can understand why he might not wanted to have let you go off on your own." I ran my fingers through my hair in a frustrated manner.

"I didn't really think about it like that."

"I know, When I turned 18 Spencer had tried to convince me to call you guys and let you know I was alright but I was still really pissed at Dad for how he raised us. I kept thinking that he would try and end my relationship with Spencer and make me go back on the road. Now when I think about it I understand how childish I was being."

"He still didn't handle in the right way." He seemed to ignore the childish statement but I didn't press it.

"You're right, he could have handled it more like an adult but like I said earlier, he's a dick. There's nothing either one of us can do about it." I shrugged. "You know any good ice-cream shops around here?" I decided to change the subject.

"I haven't really tried any places but I know there's one down the street. I don't really know how you can mess up ice-cream."

"I do!" I shuddered at the memory. "Okay so this one time Dean and I skipped school and decided to go and get ice-cream right?" We stood up and he started leading us in the direction of the shop. "Well it looked great in the little bin things so we bought some and I swear to you it tasted like rotten something, I can't even…" I shook my head in disgust and Sam laughed.

"What did the two of you do after that?"

"We went and got pie to get the taste out of our mouths."

 **I just want to say that this is the biggest story that I have ever written and it's the longest I've ever stuck with an idea! I can't believe how many people are following this. Thanks for your support and I'll be getting the next chapter up ASAP! Let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

On day seven I woke up to the sounds of someone knocking on the door quietly. Well it sounded quietly until I woke up fully. I let them continue tapping on the door as I blinked up at the ceiling allowing myself a few minuets to wake up before I deal with whoever is on the other side of the door. They started hitting the door harder and my phone started to ring. I blindly patted the nightstand next to the bed until I felt it in my hands. I pulled it off its charger and flipped it open.

"Yeah." I closed my eye at the bright light that came from the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Can you open the door?" Spencer's tired voice drifted though. I hung up the phone and forced myself to get out of the warm bed and walk across the room. I unlocked the deadbolt and the handle and moved the chair I had pressed under the doorknob. Once my safety measures were removed I opened the door and stepped to the side so he could come in. He didn't say anything about the chair as I moved it back into place. He dropped his messenger bag onto the floor next to the bed that was farthest from the door and sat down on the edge. I yawned and moved around the bed to the other side before falling into it.

"Everything okay?" I asked him as he laid down and pulled the blanket up. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"There isn't anything we can do until we find the body." I left it at that. He didn't like talking about cases with me and he sounded to tired for me to press for details. "Aaron told us to get some sleep and we can look at the case with fresh eyes in the morning." I nodded even though with me laying down it felt more like I was just rubbing my face into his neck.

"Sounds legit." We were quiet after that I drifted back to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in. It took me a second to realize what woke me up until another shrill ring cut though the small motel room.

"I fucking hate phones." I mumbled as I reached over Spencer to grab his phone that sat next to mine. He was plugged into my charger and I pulled it off and answered it. "Huh?" I rolled over but was still pressed against him.

"You sound like a ray of sunshine." Derek said with amusement in his voice but I could tell he was using it to cover up something else.

"What do you want?" I sounded a little harsh but I couldn't help it, I don't like being woken up at odd hours of the day and when I say 'odd hours' I mean any hour of any day. Spencer doing it is one thing but no one else is allowed.

"We need lover boy. Sorry to disappoint." I sighed heavily but it was more for the affect then anything else.

"Fine, but only because if I don't let him go then people will die." I pushed on Spencer's shoulder as I said it. He groaned and turned over to face away from me.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." He chuckled and I hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

"Come on." I shoved him again but made sure I didn't push him off the bed. "You need to go to work." He rolled back over and blinked at me with tired eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily. I simply shrugged, I didn't need to know the time because I'm not the one that needs to go to work. I relayed my thoughts to him and he wasn't at all amused. Though he didn't say anything, he just got up and started getting ready but I could tell he felt a lot better then he did the day before. I didn't get up from my spot on the bed as got his things together. Before he left he came over to me and pressed his lips against mine. I felt his hand glide over my stomach before he pulled back. "Please be careful." He murmured.

"Look who's talking." A lot of people think that Spencer doesn't know when people are joking that's not entirely true. He might have a hard time when it comes to people he doesn't know very well but after being around them and getting to know the way they are he gets better about it. The look he gave me right now told me knew that I wasn't being serious and didn't at all appreciate it. "Okay, I promise. But you have to be careful to." I gave him a pointed look and he nodded.

"I will." And with that he was gone. I waited a few minuets to see if he forgot something or was coming back for whatever reason before I got up and looked at the time. Sam mentioned that he would be having things to do after class today and that he would meet up with me after he was done. So now that I was woken up as eight in the morning I had nothing to do until anytime after one. So I had two options, I could either go back to bed and try and sleep the day away until Sam came knocking on my door, or I could go out and explore until then. "What to do...what to do…?"


	29. Chapter 29

I watched as they moved around the dead girl. Most of the people that had been moving around the sight had left but they weren't who I was looking for, they weren't my mark. I could see him perfectly from my perch but knew that he, nor anyone else with him, couldn't see me. The gun felt familiar but foreign in my hands as I lined up the shot.

I don't understand why I've got to use this thing when there are far better ways to end someone's life, ways that involve a more creative thought process but at the end of the day you've got to do what the boss man says. Because if you don't, he'll kill you.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the fuck do you mean?" The words left my lips before I could think of anything...nicer to say. The phone was pressed far tighter to my ear then it needed to be and I froze in the doorway of the motel room with my other hand gripped tightly around the door handle. Morgan sounded like a mix between tired and pissed off.

"The crime scene was a trap." He said cautiously.

"And Spencer's in the hospital, Did I hear that correctly?" I ground my cheek between my teeth and took a very deep breath. Sam had kept moving towards his car when I answered the phone but now he was looking at me questioningly. I pulled the door behind me roughly and walked right past Sam to the car and got in the passenger side.

"He's in surgery, we're going to send a uniform to come and get yo-" I cut him off.

"My brother can take me. What floor are you on?" He told me and I hung up the phone. Sam climbed into the car and looked at me with a confused expression. "Can you take me to the hospital?" He didn't ask me why, I'm sure he heard enough of my side of the conversation to have a good idea what was going on. I folded my hands in my lap and did my best to just breath. That seems to be everyone's advice when you feel overwhelmed, let's see if their right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just because you keep hitting the button doesn't mean the elevator will move any faster." Sam said calmly and I sent him a heated glare. He didn't flinch and I found my frustration growing. The door finally opened after an eternity and I moved my attention from my younger brother and moved out of the box. I saw Aaron before I saw Morgan and I moved toward them without another word. Sam caught up with me easily and I felt him watching me.

"Addison," Aaron moved away from the wall he was standing at and met me half way.

"What happened?" Sam placed a hand on my shoulder. It took everything in me not yell the question. I wanted to curse and punch something but I had to remind myself that this is Spencer's boss and cursing him out might not be the best thing for me to do.

"Someone was waiting for us at the crime scene. They were far enough outside the perimeter that we didn't realize they were there until it was to late." If my anger affected him he didn't show it.

"Well, I guess your-"

"Addison, I'm sure he did everything he could given the circumstances." Sam moved from behind me to my side. He pushed me away from Aaron and that's when I noticed I had moved a lot closer to him then I had been before. He stepped between the two of us and kept a firm hand over where I had gotten shot. I know he didn't know that it still hurt whenever pressure was added but at the moment I needed something to distract me.

"Sorry." I mumbled and his nod was the only thing that told me I had said it loud enough.

"He's been in surgery for about at hour." I had to bite my lip from demanding why I hadn't been called earlier. There wouldn't have been anything for me to do, I reminded myself. Not to mention Sam would have still been in class and without him here I might have actually punched someone in the face.

"Is he going to….be alright?" I decided to go with the more positive version of 'is he going to die?' it sounded better but it was essentially the same question.

"He'll be fine." Morgan's voice made me jump a foot into the air effectively knocking Sam's hand off my shoulder. The part of my brain that likes to be difficult wanted to ask him how he knew that but the rest of my mind decided that we just needed someone to say it. If it wasn't true...then we would cross that bridge if it ever rears it's ugly head. I took another deep breath and tried to calm myself down a little.

"Did you catch the guy who shot him." I took a seat in one of the chairs and leaned against it. Nether one of them answered and I felt my anger start bubbling up again. "Do you know who it is?" Again, no answer. "Well can you tell me what you're doing find this dickhead?" At this point was I loud enough for the nurse at the front desk to give me a look. I couldn't find it in myself to feel bad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stayed for a little longer and told me how they were going to find the man that did this. They couldn't stay for very long, they had to get back to work. I told them I would keep them updated and Morgan didn't leave until he knew that Sam would also be staying. They couldn't tell me anything that I really wanted to know because it was an 'ongoing investigation' so that pissed me off. Not to mention I still haven't heard anything about Spencer and it's been over two hours. If I have to sit here for any longer I might actually kill someone.

 **So here is the next chapter. What's gonna happen to Spencer? Who shot him? And how will all these stressful events effect Addison and the baby. Speaking of baby, do we want a boy or girl?**


	30. Chapter 30

I don't know how long I sat in those uncomfortable hospital chair before a doctor came out to talk to us. Sam had tired to talk to me a few time, doing his best to calm me down, not that any of that worked. He went and got food that I didn't want to eat, he talked about his classes and how much he was learning, and just did everything in his power to get my mind off the fact that my boyfriend was currently under the knife because an asshole decided that he could get away with shooting him.

"Spencer Reid?" A large man in a white lab coat thing stopped in the middle of the room. I stood up so fast I saw black spots in my vision and my head swam a bit. I grabbed onto Sam's arm, who also stood up, to ground myself before quickly moving to him. He had about five inches on me, so about Spencer's height, and it looked like he spends the majority of his free time in the gym. He had dark brown hair that was shaved down to his scalp. Over all he looked like a pretty nice person and I really hope I don't have to yell at him.

"Is he okay?" Even I could hear the slight threat in my voice. I didn't mean for it to be there, I swear. If he caught on to it he didn't show it. I guess when delivering news to loved ones things can get kind of messy.

"He must have an angel watching his back or something." And just like when Spencer told me that Rodney didn't cause me to miscarriage I felt a large weight lift off my chest. I pushed my fingers though my hair and sighed. "We lost him for a few minuets, I was this close from calling the time of death." He held up his thumb and pointer finger so they were almost touching, "but next thing you know his heart starts right back up and all the internal bleeding stops. I've never seen anything like it." He shook his head. I gave Sam a look. His face looked just as confused as I felt.

"Can I see him?" He looked between my brother and I before answering.

"He's on some pretty heavy meds and he needs to rest. You can go in there but keep that in mind." He directed us to his room and then went off to do what doctors do. I shut the door behind him and looked to the bed. Spencer looked a lot paler then normal against the bedspread. He had a ton of wires on him, one of which showed that he had a steady heartbeat. He had three iv's. One was hooked up to a blood bag, another to what looked like fluids and the last one had liquid morpheme.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." I found myself saying as I watched Spencer breath in and out. "First he suddenly gets a case here. Second he gets shot, and not because he was chasing someone down but because they were waiting for them. Why Spencer? They could have shot Morgan or Aaron, both of them look like they would be larger threats." I shook my head and continued. "Then, he suddenly comes back to life after being dead for several minuets. None of that makes any sense." I turned to look at Sam who was sitting on the window seat that was across the room. The shades where wide open and I found myself thinking about someone shooting though them. "Close the blinds." I crossed my arms and sat down in the chair next to Spencer's bed. I turned it so my back was facing the wall but so I could see Spencer, Sam and the door without much effort.

"The first two things could have just been a coincidence." He started and I wrinkled my nose. He gave me his signature 'bitch face' that's what Dean and I have been calling it since he was five. That thought made me smile softly. That was before Dad told me that monsters still exist, back when I thought I was safe. "But I agree, something else is going on here." He stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed. I frowned at him but stopped after he picked up the clipboard that sat in a little basket at the edge. Once he had it he went back over to his spot on the window and started reading.

I sighed and looked back to Spencer. Looks like he finally getting some uninterrupted sleep. I chuckled at my own crappy joke and pulled my knees up to my chest. I watched him and expected him to open his eyes and ask me why I was looking at him like a weirdo. Not that he would ever word it like that.

"They did a toxicology screening." He said.

"What the hell is that?" I asked tiredly.

"It's where they test for abnormal substances in the blood. I don't know why they would do one on him but they did." He stood up and walked around the bed and knelled down next to me. He held the paper to where I could see it.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"They found high levels of silver in his blood." I gave him a look that said he needed to explain it in further detail. "Think about it, why would he have higher then normal amounts of silver in his blood after being shot?"

"If you don't just tell me what your point is I might shoot you."

"What if he was shot with a silver bullet? The only way that I can think of him having a higher level of silver in his blood is if it was literately 'shot' inside of him." I took the file from him and he stood back up.

"Why would someone shoot him with a silver bullet? That doesn't make any sense either." I chewed onto my lip.

"What if someone or something is sending a message?"

"Monsters don't use guns. They're monsters." I shook my head and looked back to Spencer. "Something bigger is going on here. Rodney is the only person that's come after me and he only did that because Dad pissed him off. I haven't done anything to make anyone else mad at me enough to shoot Spencer!" I said it much louder then I should have and I looked to Spence to make sure he didn't move.

"I'm not saying that I know what's going on." He was cut off by the sound of a soft, but firm, knock on the door. I pushed closed the file and Sam moved toward the door. I shifted in my seat and crossed my legs, I pulled the file to my chest as I crossed my arms and nodded to Sam. He opened the door and stepped back to let whoever it was inside. Aaron walked into the room and nodded to Sam.

"Oh." I stood up also. "I didn't introduce you two. Aaron, this is Sam, my younger brother. Sam this is Aa- I mean Agent Hotchner." The two of them shook hands and Aaron turned to me. "The doctor said that he was going to be okay."

"I spoke to him." He said.

"Did you get any leads on who shot him?" I asked, moving myself closer to the bed even though I couldn't really 'get' closer so I ended up just leaning myself against the mattress.

"The park's security footage of Rodney walking into the park the morning before we found the body." He watched me as he said it. Sam walked back over to his seat at the window. He looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Spencer told me he was killed in the woods."

"That's what we thought as well but the man on the tapes was defiantly him. I came to ask you if might have any clue as to where he might be hiding out." He was looking at me with blank eyes, like he was reading everything I did and storing it away for later. I didn't like that look but pushed that thought to the back of my mind. He's just doing his job.

"No, the last time I saw him before everything that happened in the woods I was 13." I shook my head as I said it. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not but he turned to Sam and asked the same question. He to responded like I had, not having any idea where he might be.

"What about your father. I understand that they were friends at one point. Would he know?" Sam and I shared a look.

"We can give him a call, but I doubt it. Rodney isn't a stupid man. He would be doing everything he could not to get caught. He wouldn't fall into old habits." Sam said. Of course that meant that Rodney was a good hunter and would be using every trick in the book not to be found, especially with Sam and I being here. I might not have any recent experience when it comes to hunting down monsters but finding people I can do. You can't know where to hide if you don't know where they're going to look in the first place.

 **Okay, so I am so excited! You have no idea! I was about to fall asleep last night and I got this great idea for this story! Now I want to know how you think Rodney survived or if it's even him. I want to know how you think Spencer came back. I want to know what you think will happen. Please, please please tell me what you think is going on. Look at me begging for reviews. anyway I'm already halfway done with the next chapter so you'll be seeing that soon. can't wait to hear from you all!**


	31. Chapter 31

After Aaron left I literally felt the blood drain from my face. The two of waited a few good minuets before we said anything. The last thing we need is for them to be staring down out backs. But it looked like they would be doing that anyway because Aaron assigned two officers to stand at the door because both I, Spencer, and Sam can all be considered targets. Now you might be asking why Sam is one also, well considering that the only reason that Rodney came after me in the first place was because my dad pissed him off and since both of us have the same dad...well, you get the point.

"So Rodney was dead, and now he's not. Any doubts I had before about this not being out kind of thing are gone." I crossed my arms in an 'x' above my chest before sweeping them out as if to clear the board.

"Are you sure he was dead?"

"Yes, I spoke to his sons who told me without a shadow of doubt that he was dead. They gave him a hunter's funeral!"

"Okay, calm down. First of all too much stress is both bad for you and the baby. Second we will figure this out." He assured me and took a deep breath. "If the body was burned then that rules out ghost."

"Not if he's holding onto something else. But even if he was he shouldn't be able to move around like this." I shook me head and sighed. "Maybe a shapeshifter of some kind?"

"We've never seen anything like that."

"Doesn't mean that they don't exist. There's lore on shifters in almost every religion, every culture that I've ever read about… I think we would be naive to think they aren't real." He thought over that for a second.

"I need to do some research." He stood up and started pulling on his jacket.

"Do you think the guards are going to let you leave? Aaron told us to stay put."

"It's a safety thing, if I don't want to be protected then I don't have to stay here. And all they need to know is that I've got a paper due in a week and I need to go to the library." I chewed on the inside of my lip.

"Well, while you do that. I'm going to call Dad." The look he gave me almost scared me. It would have if I hadn't just spent several hours thinking that Spencer was going to die. "Sam, this isn't just my life on the line, He almost killed Spencer, actually, he did but thank fucking God he somehow came back to life! I can't risk my child's life, Derek's life, and Aaron's life because you don't want to work with dad." I took a deep breath. "So you don't have to talk to him, you don't have to look at him hell, if he comes into the room you can walk right out if that makes you feel better."

"What if this is just Rodney, that his kids lied to you to protect him from Dad? Then what, you called dad all the way out here for a human."

"Then I'll take whatever heat he throws at me. But I haven't hunted is almost five years, I don't have any of my weapons, and I'm four months pregnant! And I have the feds breathing down my neck because I'm considered a target. So I would like to have the comfort of knowing that not only you, but dad and maybe Dean is also on the case." I had stood up and with every word I moved closer and my voice got lower until I was right in front of him and my voice was a whisper.

"Okay." He took a step back. I could tell that my action had surprised him. For the time I've been here with him I had been nothing but happy and a little sad. He saw me angry when I spoke to Aaron but at that point it hadn't been directed at him. Someone had once told that me being angry was like watching a rabid snake. You didn't know what they would do, when they would do it, and where they would strike. I took another deep breath and walked back over to the chair I had been in before. "I'll call you if I find something." And with that he left, but he stopped at the door and turned to me. "We'll find him. I promise." I nodded.

"I know." Even I could hear the empty echo in my tone, but it wasn't empty like I didn't care. It was darker then that. We both knew that it didn't matter if they couldn't bring me his head on a stick, then I would get it myself. Doesn't matter when, doesn't matter where, and it doesn't matter how.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I looked around my little hiding spot in one of those rooms that have a bunch of vending machines and little coffee makers. I left Spencer's room and told the officers at that I was just going to get something to eat. I didn't want to go into one of the bathrooms and call because I thought talking in there would be louder then doing it somewhere else. I didn't want to run the risk of someone like Aaron or one of the officers walking in and overhearing. At least in here I can see people before they come within hearing distance.

Once I was sure that I was alone I pulled out my phone and called my father's main phone. It rang and rang and rang until his voicemail picked up. It gave the usual spiel about how he wasn't there to get the phone and to leave a message. I huffed and called him again. Still no answer so I told him what was going on and hung up. I ran my fingers through my hair in a frustrated manner and leaned heavily against the pale wall.

I waited a few minuets, giving him some time to call me back. Maybe it was the middle of the night wherever he is, or he might be in the shower. Hell, he could be in the middle of digging up a grave. I decided that I couldn't wait any longer and pulled the phone back out and ran though my options. I didn't have the contact information for anyone else except Dad, Dean, and now Sam. There's a good chance that Dean is with Dad so I could call him. But I really don't think that he wants to talk to me at this point in time.

"Get over it." I mumbled to myself and opened the phone back up. I found Dean's numbered buried in the contacts and tentatively press the call button.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek walked down the hall towards Spencer's room. He wanted to check on the kid himself, not that he didn't believe Aaron but he felt like he should have done something before or noticed the guy. He also wanted to see how Addison was holding up. She looked like she wanted to rip out Aaron's throat before and he wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to kill the doctors. He saw the two Officers sanding in front of the door when he turned down the hall so he didn't bother looking at the room numbers. He nodded to them when they moved aside so he could walk in. So far the locals weren't giving that much of a hard time. Normally when working with the police it was like pulling teeth. No one likes the government.

"Where's Addison?" Was the first thing he asked when he opened the door. Spencer was still passed out though he looked a little more put together then he had on the ground of the clearing after he was shot.

"She went to the vending machine room down the hall a few minuets ago." The older one said. He looked to be about 35 maybe a little older. His hair was graying on his mustache but he had the same eyes that most seasoned cops get.

"By herself?"

"She said 'if he got this far into the hospital without being noticed then the security here sucks.'" The younger one said though he wasn't that much younger. He sounded slightly annoyed. Derek accepted there answer and asked where the room was. They told him, he gave Spencer another look and deemed that he was going to be okay and started moving towards where they said Addison was. The best thing he could do for Spencer right now was keeping Addison and the baby alive. When he came up on the room he saw her with her back to him and her phone pressed against her ear. He was about to call out to her but she started Speaking.

"It's Addison, don't hang up!" She said into the phone. She sounded panicked and slightly out of breath. He couldn't hear who she was talking to or what they said. He felt a little bad about ease dropping but something about her tone and the way she was holding herself he felt like he needed to.

"He's not answering his phone and I need help, Rodney's back." She pressed her hand to her forehead and turned around. Derek moved back, afraid that she would see him but her eyes were firmly placed on the ground. "Yes I'm sure he was dead, they burned his body! There is no way in hell he sould be up walking around, let alone shooting Spencer in the chest with a silver bullet!" Her voice got a lot louder but she quickly regained herself. Obviously she didn't want to bring unwanted attention to herself. Derek moved back and a little down the hall so he could still hear but she wouldn't really see him if she turned around.

"I know…Dea-….Okay I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but I don't really care about that right this moment. Right now the man that I love has a hole in his chest because some asshat has some fucked up 'eye for an eye' complex. Not to mention the two FBI agents that he works with are looking into it and have no fucking idea what they're getting themselves into. I don't like withholding information but at the moment I don't have any other choice. So this is me asking you for help Dean, I know you're pissed, I know you would rather jump into hell then see me right now but can you please help?" She said the last part a lot softer and Derek had to strain to hear her but he managed.

"Please don't make me say it again." She sighed heavily and Derek could almost see her shoulders sagging with it. "Make it six." He heard the phone close and decided to make himself known.


	32. Chapter 32

I took a deep breath and leaned against one of the machines and pressed a hand to my forehead. Dean said he would be here. He said to stay put and that he would take care of it. I did my best to just keep breathing. I'm really starting to feel like a freaking wimp. 15 year-old me would have been all over this. I would have found this son of a bitch and put a buckshot right between his eyes, but now...I don't even know. A bitter laugh escaped my lips/

"What is this talk about burning a body?" The phone fell form my hand and my head snapped up. Morgan looked at me with a blank expression and his arms were crossed over his chest. Fuck my life. I quickly tried to cover my shock with a look matching his. This could turn ugly very fast. Think Addison.

"I'm sorry?" Lets try playing stupid.

"You just said that he shouldn't be up walking around because 'they' burned the body." He took a step closer to me and there wasn't anywhere I could go.

"There family has a….thing, a religious thing where they cremate their dead but they do it themselves." Good save.

"Themselves?"

"Like they build a pyre and set the body on fire. 'Burned the body' probably didn't sound all that nice." I gave an awkward laugh. I really wanted to leave, this is not a conversation that I want to be having, especially not when the person I was having it with works for the FBI and they they're currently working a case that could possibly cause some major riffs in my relationship if they dig a little to deep into my past.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"My brother." When trying to get someone off your back the best way to lie is to stick as close to the truth as possible. It makes it easier to remember the story and you'll feel less crappy about it.

"I thought your brother's name is Sam."

"I have two brothers." Okay, I mentioned the burning of the body pretty early in the conversation between me and Dean. If he heard that then he heard everything. Meaning he heard the part where I mentioned I was holding back information, shit. "I had been trying to reach my father but he wasn't answering so I called Dean thinking that Dad might be with him." I tried to make myself sound as innocent as possible.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I forced myself to look confused but we both know that I fucked up, he's not stupid. He knows what he heard.

"You just told your 'brother' that you didn't like 'withholding information' so don't withhold it. Tell me so we can find the man that shot Reid." He said it like it would be the easiest thing in the world. He mentioned Spencer because he knew that saying it would hit a nerve. I'm no stranger to the art of interrogation, I've been in my fare share of handcuffs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I crossed my arms and pushed off the machine and went to walk around him.

"I know that you love Reid and I know that you want to catch this bastard but the only way we can do that is if you tell us what you know. Is someone threatening to hurt you? We can protect you." He grabbed my arm, not hard enough to hurt me but enough to let me know that he wasn't just gonna let me leave.

"You know everything that I do." The lie tasted bitter on my tongue but I couldn't stop myself from saying it. "I called my brother because I wanted to ask my father if he had any idea where Rodney might be hiding."

"How'd you know about the silver bullet? That wasn't released to the public."

"I saw it in the medical file."

"Do that mean something to you?"

"Why would a sliver bullet mean something to me?"

"You were just yelling about it a second ago. You want to know what I think?" I felt a lump start to form in my throat.

"What?"

"I think you know exactly whats going on and I think it's scaring the hell out of you. I think that your family was involved in something that you didn't want to be a part of so you ran and now its coming and knocking on your door and you don't know what to do about it." He looked at me directly in the eyes the entire time. "Addison, I want to help you but I can't do that if I don't know what's going on." I didn't know how to respond to that without making myself seem really suspicious. I wanted to tell him that my brothers and I could take care of it and that they should just sit this one out. That if they went go to far down the rabbit hole that there is a good chance they'll get themselves killed. And I know what you're thinking. Rodney probably just faked his death and had his sons help cover it up but I don't believe that. I think, no I know that whatever is going on has nothing to do with humans, or hunters for that matter.

Something tired to kill Spence, not someone. But I couldn't just tell Morgan that without looking like a crazy person. I'm backed in a corner and it's my own damn fault. I should have told Spencer everything the second I realized I wanted to spend my life with him. I should've just bit the bullet and if he didn't believe me then I could have taken him on a hunt or something so he could see it for himself.

"You wont understand."

"Make me understand."

"You wont believe me."

"Try me." The look he gave me was so different then the one I was used to seeing from him. There wasn't any traces of humor or anything other then complete seriousness.

"He's awake." The younger officer was looking at us with confusion. It took a few seconds for what he said to register but when it did I didn't give a damn about anything that was happening other then the fact that he was awake. I pulled away from Morgan and around the officer.

 **Oh! So how do you think Derek feels about Addison now that he's overheard that phone call? Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you!**


	33. Chapter 33

I made it to the room in under a minuet. Morgan was behind me but I didn't care, hopefully he can keep his questions and newfound information to himself long enough for me to make sure Spencer is okay and maybe come clean on my own. Morgan dismissed the two officers from their post leaving the three of us alone.

"What happened?" Spencer asked and looked around the room sluggishly.

"You were shot." I told him softly. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled my leg up so I was half Indian style. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me. "But you'll be okay." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"Did you catch him?" The question was directed at Morgan but he looked between the two of us.

"You were right. The first two murders and the last two were done by two different people. The first unsub turned himself in and he's got an air tight alibi for when you were shot. And we've got surveillance footage showing Rodney entering the park the morning before and we can't find him leaving." Spencer's face turned confused again and he shook his head.

"That's not possible." He started to sit up but I quickly pushed him back down with the hand that wasn't holding his.

"Don't push yourself." He ignored me and continued.

"He was shot directly in the heart, I saw the body myself. There is no possible way he should have survived."

"That's what we thought but it's definitely him." I could feel his attention turned to me. I forced myself not to look back at him and just focused on the man in front of me. Spencer didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Did he go after you?"

"No, I'm fine." I assured him. He looked between Morgan, who moved so he was sitting in the chair that was on the other side of the bed, I licked my lips. I felt a little bit of anger begin to boil in my stomach. I know that Morgan is just doing his job and all but he is really making things a lot harder for me. Spencer relaxed under the hand that I was still pressing into his shoulder. Thankfully whatever Morgan was going to say next got cut off by his phone.

"It's Hotch." He said before stepping out of the room, he gave me another look and I had to fight myself not to give him an unfriendly one.

"Addi…?" I sighed.

"Spence." I started but stopped. This isn't something I can just come out and say. Not after hiding it for the last four years not to mention he's going to think I'm freaking crazy. But if I didn't tell him then Morgan would say something about me not being completely honest and then he wouldn't trust me.

"What's wrong?" He tried to sit up again but I kept him down.

"Don't push yourself!" I repeated. He didn't fight but his hand tightened his hand around mine more then I was already gripping. "I haven't told you everything about my past, you know that." He was about to say something but I held up my hand and continued. "But I have never lied to you." I gave him the most serious face I could muster. I did my best to show him just how important this was though my eyes. "I need you to trust me that I do everything for a reason, and I promise you that if I felt like I could I would tell you absolutely everything and anything you wanted to know."

"Addison, calm down. You're not making any sense."

"I know." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Please trust me."

"Of course." He looked so confused but I couldn't bring myself to explain. Not without him seeing the truth for himself. "I've always trusted you." I gave him a sad nod.

"I know." I repeated and stood up and backed away from the bed. "I'm going to find him." I said.

"Addison." He said said trying to sit up again and even though I was to far back to do anything the hole in his chest stopped him from coming all the way up. "Hotch and Morgan will find him."

"They'll get themselves killed."

"This is their job, our job. Addison, this isn't your fault. You don't have to get him yourself to end this." He was talking faster now. "Think of the baby." I sighed. He's right, but I can't just sit here, waiting for my older brother to show up and let my younger brother dive into research without anyone helping him. He left hunting for the same reason I did and I had no right to pull him back in while I sat on my ass and do nothing. Not to mention Rodney, or whatever the hell that thing is, wants me. He wants to kill me, not Spencer, not the other two agents, me.

"Both of us will be fine." I grabbed my jacket from the chair that Morgan had been sitting in minuets ago. "And I'll be back. This is something that I need to handle on my own and you'll understand everything when it's over." I shrugged it on and gave him one last look. This is a really stupid idea, I thought to myself.

"Addison." I moved back over to him and pressed my lips to his.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as I pulled back. He grabbed my arm but I unhooked myself from him.

"Addison." I sighed again and moved back to the door.

"I love you."

 **And here is the next chapter. Not that long but I really wanted to get it up. Don't forget to review. I've only gotten one review for the last two chapters and I'm used to getting like three, Anyway I really do love hearing from you. I did get a review about making the baby into twins but she's already had several ultrasounds showing that she's only having one baby. I wanted to make it twins but I decided that they would already be stressed enough with two. Maybe next time lol. thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter written ASAP.**


	34. Chapter 34

I could hear him calling after me and the light that told the nurses who needed help was flashing like crazy. I quickly started moving down the hall and wiped the tears that leaked from my eyes. I didn't want to do this but I don't have another choice, at least not one that doesn't end up with me in an interrogation room. I made it all the way to the elevator before I saw Morgan turn the corner. He was still talking on the phone. I was passing him when he looked up at me. I walked the same pace that I was before and didn't acknowledge that he was there.

"Addison? Where are you going?" He stopped.

"I just need some air." I said and turned around.

"Hotch wants to talk to you." He crossed his arms, "And you shouldn't leave the hospital, not with a red target painted on your back." The suspension in his voice was thick and I forced myself not to look back down the hall towards Spencer's room. I didn't want to bring attention to the fact that I was 'escaping'. I felt anger beginning to rise in my chest as he regarded me with a face one would use when looking at someone who had done something terribly wrong, I guess in his mind I had. I've noticed in the time that I've been around police officers, they tend to get a little pissy when one of them goes down. And I completely understand that. Especially under these circumstances. I just wish that he knew the whole truth, I wish that I had come clean to Spencer awhile ago but that's not the case.

"Well, I'll do my best to answer any questions he has." I put as much honesty in my voice as I could muster. I forced myself to swallow the tears that wanted to stream down my face, right now is not the time for crying. Not that it was ever a good time to cry. He frowned.

"Addison, I don't want to make this any more difficult then it already is."

"I understand that."

"What's scaring you?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you trying to protect someone?"

I took a deep breath before answering his question "I'm protecting all of you." I kind of wanted them to be as far away from what happens when it happens but at the same time I want them to see it. I don't want to have to look at them, mainly Spencer, and try and explain something that no one in their right minds would believe without seeing it for themselves. I couldn't expect Spencer to do that let alone two men that I've known less then six months.

"Agent Morgan?" A nurse asked, coming up to stand beside us. He turned his attention to her and I took the opportunity to start backing away from the two of them. All the way down the hall sat the elevator, and a little ways past that, the stairs. Once I was a good few feet away I booked it down the hall.

"Addison!" But I was already to the door of the stairwell. I made it down a flight and a half of stairs before Morgan even hit the door. "Don't do this!" I ignored him and moved even faster. None of this would work if I got caught now. I had to at least take Rodney out before they catch up to me. There's no doubt Morgan and Aaron will start looking into my childhood, or at least what they could find of it.

Spencer was on the fifth floor so it didn't take me very long to make it all the way down and the lobby wasn't as crowed as one might think so I didn't have to worry about running anyone over. Once I was outside the hospital I didn't stop. I kept running and running until I saw a coffee shop. I ducked inside and moved straight into the woman's bathroom. I leaned against the cold tile walls and caught my breath. This better work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spencer looked at Morgan and Aaron with confused anger. Morgan had come back twenty minuets after Addison left without Addison. He said that she outran him and ducked inside a random shop. He hadn't been expecting her to be as fast as she was.

"What did you do?" Spencer tried to sit up as he asked it but a sharp pain through his chest forced him back down.

"Careful man. You're gonna pop the stitches right out of your chest." Morgan said.

"Addison wouldn't just leave like that. What happened?" He looked at Morgan with a look that neither one of the agents had seen on him before. He wasn't even that angry when she went missing the first time. If anything he had been more worried.

Morgan looked at Aaron, who nodded, before explaining everything he had learned from her phone call and the questions he had managed to ask her. Spencer listened quietly but his expression never changed.

"You cornered her? She's a flight risk!"

"I was trying to get information to help us find the man that shot you. I thought she was scared of something and that's why she wasn't fessing up-"

"She's scared of what I'll think of her." Spencer cut him off. "She hated her old life, whatever that entailed. She wouldn't talk about it with me, she wont even tell me about her nightmares because they have something to do with her past!" He leaned into the flat pillows and squeezed his eyes shut. "You should have come to me when you overheard her, Addison doesn't react like you think she would. She's not scared of the cops, she's not scared of being arrested, and she's not scared of authority!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think she would run. And you just ignore the fact that she hasn't told you anything about where she came from? It doesn't bother you that she knows how to find the man that shot you but she would rather run then help us find him?"

"She ran because she's trying to protect all of us. Addison doesn't just run because something scares her. She ran away from home because she wanted a better life and now she's running because that's the only way she thinks she can help."

"She can help by coming clean!" Aaron held his hand up for the two of them to stop.

"Right now our main concern is to make sure we find her unharmed. Reid, do you have any idea where she might hide?"

"She doesn't know her way around, but there aren't any places that she'll seek out. She won't go back to the motel, she won't go back to her brothers dorm. She'll probably find an ATM and take out some money before finding a motel and signing in under a fake name. She hasn't gone that far into detail about how she ran away from home."

"Reid, she's a 20 year old girl. She can't be that difficult to find. We can track her phone." Morgan crossed his arms over his chest.

"She ran away from home at fifteenth from her ex marine father. She sleeps with a chair underneath the doorknob, a gun on the bedside table and ever since she's gotten home from the first time Rodney took her she won't answer the door without a gun pressed flush against the wood. Addison is more then just a '20 year old girl' she knows how not to be found. Not to mention she left her phone here." He pressed the button on the side of the bed, forcing the bed to help him sit up before reaching over and grabbing a cell phone that sat on the table next to his bed. "The best chance we have of finding Addison is finding Rodney."

"What about her brother?" Aaron questioned.

"He's more then likely working with her."

"Maybe we can find him before she contacts him."

"He won't give her away, at least I don't think." Morgan disagreed.

"We could explain that she's not in trouble, we just want her safe." Aaron said. "She's just as much a victim as Spencer is." His voice was calm. Spencer sighed and started going over options in his head. He didn't know what to do, he kept thinking about the look on her face when she left. She looked so helpless but determined at the same time. 'you'll understand when all of this is over.' he didn't know what that meant, just like he didn't know what a sliver bullet had to do with anything. Morgan had said that it had meant something to her. That she cared enough about it to yell it at her older brother.

Another thing he didn't understand. She wouldn't just call her older brother. She had told him that their relationship was beyond repair. He didn't believe that, he knew that if she just sat down with him and talk everything over that things would work out. Of course her stubborn self said that her family wasn't a statistic and that it didn't work like that. So the fact that this freaked her out enough to call him was surprising and unsettling.

"What are you thinking about kid?" Morgan sat down in the chair next to the bed. Spencer had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Aaron leaving.

"I was wondering why she called Dean."

"She was desperate." He shrugged. "She tried calling her dad first but he didn't answer the phone. So she ran out of options and called the only other person she could think of."

"Where did Hotch go?"

"He went to put out a search for Addison. We decided not to let Rodney know that she ran and we're just giving her picture to the police so they can keep an eye out for her. He's also going to send some people out to different motels in the area and give her picture to them as well."

"Rodney's not going to stop until she's dead."

"We're not going to stop until his ass is behind bars."

 **And here is the next chapter. Don't forget to Read and Review. And if Spencer seemed to be a little bit out of it, lets remember that he's on some pain meds and he's a little angry. Okay love Ya'll**


	35. Chapter 35

Morgan walked through the station and into the conference room that the locals allowed them to use for their investigation. Aaron was sitting in one of the chairs around a table that took up the middle of the room. He had put Addison's picture up on the board underneath Rodney's and next to Spencer's. He was pouring over a stack of papers, moving them into several different piles.

"Did Garcia find anything?" He moved and looked over his shoulder so he could see what they said. In one pile it seemed to be for disciplinary actions, another for police reports and the last one was abuse and neglect charges.

"She faxed me everything she could find on Addison. Did you find Samuel?"

"Nope, he told the officers we had at the door he needed to work on a paper and that he would be at the library. I called the library and they said a blond woman with a satanic tattoo came and got him five minuets before I called."

"Any idea which why they went?"

"No again. Based on the security cam they got into a cab, I managed to get the license plate number and called the cab service. The driver said that they got into the car and made him let them out two blocks away from where they were and he just drove off." He sat walked around the table and sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"Well, Penelope found everything she could. The Winchester's lived under the radar for the most part. The only things that popped up were her and her brother's school records and the run in's they had with the police and CPS."

"That looks like a lot."

"They got into a lot of trouble, at least Addison did. When Addison was two he mother died in a fire, it was ruled an accident but her father, John Winchester, insisted that his wife had been murdered and that the police needed to find the man responsible. Sandy Jareau, Addison's aunt on her mother's side, filed for custody of the three children, claiming that John wasn't fit to raise them but he took the kids and disappeared before it could go to court." He pulled out a piece of paper form the bottom of the third pile and pushed it to Morgan.

"He wasn't arrested for kidnapping?"

"They never found him, from there he raised the kids on the road. Addison was enrolled in 16 different schools all over the country before she got her GED at 15. She was arrested eight times, four for underage drinking and three more different accounts of assault and battery, two of those times were dropped and ruled as self defense. One of which she was cornered in an ally on her way back to the motel her and her family was staying at. She shattered that man's jaw and broke three of his ribs. A passerby saw everything and called the police and she was arrested. Her father bailed her out, the state dropped the charges. When they finally made the connection that her father was a wanted man they were already gone."

"You're telling me that that little girl shattered a grown man's jaw and broke three of his ribs?" Morgan leaned forward and rested his elbows on the round table.

"She kicked you in the face and almost broke your nose."

"Yeah but she didn't"

"Is she can kick that hard with a bullet wound in her shoulder, a minor concussion and her feet torn to ribbons. Its not that difficult to imagine how she would do when she's uninjured and cornered." Morgan still looked like he didn't buy it but Aaron continued.

"And Petty theft."

"What'd she steal?" Aaron flipped through the pages.

"She stole a 24 pack of Ramen noodles and three cans of Spaghetti-Os." Both men frowned.

"And how old was she?" He looked back down at the text.

"She was 13.'

"What 13 year old girl steals Ramen Noddles and Spaghetti-Os."

"A hungry one."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I paced up and down the motel room with an open book on my arm. Sam was hunched over three more.

"Can you sit down? I can concentrate with up walking around like that." He sighed and looked over at me. I nodded and sat down on the edge of the second bed. The room seemed to be a carbon copy of the one I was in before except this one was all the way across town and under the fake name of Jason Hendrix.

"Sorry." I mumbled and went back to reading about the Greeks take on Shapeshiffters. Sam had grabbed it form the library but I was the only one out of our family that could read it, all thanks to good ol uncle Bobby.

"When did Dean say he was supposed to get here?" He asked after a few more minuets of silence.

"He said he was an hour out when I called him again to tell him where we were."

"That was about an hour ago."

"Then he should be here any minuet." Just like out of a freaking movie I heard the familiar sound of the Impala cutting off outside. "Never mind." I didn't make any move to meet him and less then two minuets later the door opened and Dean strolled though threshold. I looked at him over my book and took a deep breath.

"You look like crap." Were the first words out of him mouth and they were directed at me.

"I'm flattered." I faked a smile. "Thanks. For coming I mean." He grunted and moved and leaned against the table

"I would've thought you would be hiding out with lover boy and let us do all the heavy lifting."

"Dean." Sam gave him the bitch face. "We need to get to work. We don't know what this thing will do next." Dean held his hand up to Sam, cutting off whatever he going to say next.

"Wait a minuet, did something happen between you and your baby daddy?"

"Dean, can we fight after we kill this thing. Right now I really just want to shoot something." He looked at me, like really looked at me.

"Well as much as I would love to hand you a gun, the only action you'll be seeing on this case is whatever's in that book." I wrinkled my nose at him and frowned. "You aren't in any shape to be hunting." The look he gave me wasn't mean, it wasn't like he was enjoying this.

"I know."

 **And the next chapter is up. did anyone catch that little bit of information I tossed in here?**


	36. Chapter 36

It didn't take me long to catch Dean up on everything that happened. He waited for him to berate me about not realizing Morgan was there but he didn't. I don't know if it was because of the look that Sam was giving him or if it had something to do with the fact that I felt close to tears.

"So we're thinking some kind of shapeshiffter?" He looked between the two of us.

"I don't know, it seems to random to me." I said. I expected something along the lines of, you haven't hunted in years so hush. But Dean surprised me but nodding.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think that this is Rodney. I don't know how, I don't know where he came from or who. This thing sent me a message, this is personal, not some random attack." Dean nodded again.

"So zombie maybe?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. There's only one way to find out." I said.

"Okay then." He clapped his hands together and pushed off the table. "Come on Sammy, let's go check out this park."

"Their looking for Sam too." I said quickly. "They think I know how to find Rodney and I'm a possible victim. They know that Sam knows where I am." I pushed the book off my lap, stood up and pushed my thumbs into my front pockets.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that they know that I'm also trying to find Rodney and that the cops will more then likely be at the park waiting for me or Sam to show up and then detain us." He thought that over and looked at Sam.

"She's right." He said. Dean frowned.

"So you got the feds involved." He crossed his arms, "how the hell do you expect us to gank this bitch if you two can't leave this room without the freaking FBI arresting you?"

"You and I will go."

"How does that help anything?"

"Sam doesn't need an arrest by the FBI on his record. Mine is already trashed not to mention I'm good at running and not getting caught. If things go sideways I'll get the hell out of there."

"Addison, you haven't hunted anything in almost five years. And the year before you ran away you spent most of it healing from that damned werewolf attack, not to mention you're a few months away from popping out an actual kid."

"I know, but Dean. I need to find this thing." I took a step closer. "I can't just sit back and let you two fight for me. It was one thing when I ran away but not now. Not with Spencer almost dying and it destroying my relationship and the life that I'm trying to build for myself." He thought about it for a second before he answered.

"Fine, but you better stick to me like freaking glue. If I say jump-"

"I say how high, Yeah you got it." I felt a smile pull at my lips despite the fact that the thought of hunting left a bad taste in my mouth, but the thought of catching this son of a bitch made it not so bad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam decided that all of us should get some sleep before we did anything. On one hand I agreed with him but on the other I wanted to get this over with. Dean went out and bought some Beer for him and Sam, I convinced him to get some Gator Aid considering I can't drink alcohol.

Sam closed the books and put them in a pile. I grabbed mine off the bed and put it on top. There wasn't anything we could do until Dean and I go to the park and take a look around. Sam waited until Dean came back before he decided to get in the shower. I gave him a look as he walked past my bed and he smiled and shut the bathroom door behind him. Dean slumped down in the chair that Sam had been in before and popped the cap off one of the bottles.

Neither one of us said anything for about five minuets. He drank his beer and watched me. I found it a little unsettling but kept quiet. I didn't want to start a fight, not after I was the one that called him for help. There seemed to be a little tension between him and Sam, not nearly as much as Dean and I but it was there. I didn't want there to be any tension. I wanted us to all get along, considering everything we've been through together. But I messed all that up when I ran away.

"So…" He drew the word out and lifted his feet to rest on the table. "How's the white picket fence treating you?" I sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"It was treating me fine before Rodney came and tried to kill me." I shrugged. "What about you? Hows hunting?"

"Fine now that I'm not spending my free time looking for you." He tipped the bottle back. I think I need some ice for that burn. I chewed on the inside of my lip, not sure how to respond to that. I've already apologized so I'm at a loss. Dean's face remained blank. He waited a few seconds before he started talking again. "So this Shawn dude-"

"His name is Spencer." He rolled his eyes.

"Close enough, Dad said he's a string bean."

"So what if he's a string bean?"

"Dad said he asked him where he leaned to play poker and he gave him the whole history behind the game."

"That's just Spencer." I shrugged it off, I was used to Spencer's quirks and I've been preparing myself for this conversation since Dad walked into my house for the second time. "He was nervous, that's what he does when he doesn't know how to handle something."

"He 'handles things' by spouting off about things that no one else cares about?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You handle things by being a dick." I made sure not to add any malice to my voice as I said it. He gave me a sour face and I smiled. It took him a few minuets but he matched my grin. It wasn't as bright as my own and I could still see the anger that he had for me but it wasn't as present. Sam came out a minuet later, drying his hair with the towel given by the motel.

"Have a good shower?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never come out." Dean pipped up. Sam rolled his eyes and tossed the towel onto the other bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cop." Dean said. I didn't look up, I already saw him. I knew where he was, he couldn't see my face, not at the angle we were. I kept my head down and the jacket pulled loosely around myself. We couldn't afford for my face to end up on a tape somewhere waiting for Aaron and Morgan to find it.

"I see him." I told him quietly. We started walking towards one of the paths that led into the trees. I waited until we were far enough into the trees before saying anything. If it wasn't for the fact we were here to catch a monster I might have allowed myself to enjoy the scenery a little more. "So the park stretches for about five miles north and four east and west. Right now, we're in the middle." I said, pulling the map I had grabbed on the way in out of my pocket.

"Where did this thing go down?"

"I'm guessing in the part of the park that's closed to guests."

"And what 'part' is that?" He asked sarcastically, leaning against on of the trees and pulled out a flask from the inside of his jacket.

"Are you drinking?"

"Yep."

"Dean, this is serious."

"I don't tell you how to do your job." He took a large sip before pushing it back inside the jacket. I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes.

"You can drink when we get back to the room."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" I asked incredulously.

"That you can't drink."

"Whatever Dean. Lets just get this over with. I would really like to get a jump start of trying to put my relationship back together." It was his turn to roll his eyes but he took the map from me and started leading the way.

 **And here we have the next chapter. So here is a question to those who have read my other story called Witchy Winchester. I'm going to start writing a story with a similar plot line. I would like to know if you would like me to rewrite that one or if I can just delete it and start the new one. I'm good with either option but I would like to take your opinions into account. Thanks for reading and I will get started on the other story ASAP after I get your feedback. Thanks.**


	37. Chapter 37

Dean led the way through the think trees. It got to the point where we had to veer off the path because they blocked off the part that led to where we needed to go. Before we even left the motel Dean had given me a gun and two clips to go with it, not counting the one already inside. One had silver bullets, the second one had iron and the one already inside was a mixture of both.

He kept looking back at me every few minuets and holding branches out of my way. I started to get a little aggravated after he tired to help me over a large root but I held my tongue. I would rather him be worried about me then pissed.

It took us about two hours to get to the sight. I almost thought that we were lost until I saw the unmistakable yellow that makes up crime scene tap. Dean held up his hand signaling for me to wait. He moved out of the brush and into the clearing.

"You're good." He said after a minuet and I followed after him. The clearing wasn't large in size, but not small either. The grass was a bright green and tress surrounded us other then a small path that led back to the entrance of the park. In the center of the clearing, the bright grass was stained with red. I wasn't sure if all of it came from Spencer or from the victim. I didn't really want to think about it.

Part of me wondered what we hoped to gain from being here. As far as we knew, Rodney never came here. He shot him from a distance and left it at that. But the one thing that bothered me was the fact that Rodney missed. He hit the side of the chest and not the heart. Rodney was never one to miss a shot. I couldn't stop looking at the blood stains on the ground and picturing Spencer laying on the clearing floor right in front of me.

"We need to find the tree he was in." Dean's voice pulled my attention from the blood and onto him. He glanced around the trees looking for a break in the branches. "Sam looked into the weather reports and the wind was blowing east to west."

"So he was more then likely somewhere in that direction." I pointed in the direction opposite from the path. There was a pretty decent sized hole in the branches between the two trees, the break went far enough back that I couldn't even see what might obstruct the shot. Dean glanced at his watch then up at the sky.

"Lets go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So everything lead they found led to a dead end. None of the motels in the area recognized her. She didn't go back to her room at all and nothing in there told them where she might have gone. Sam called one of his peers and asked them to take notes for him for the next couple days and they found his phone ditched in a bush outside the library. They also left his car in the parking lot. When they tried to find her older brother they traced the phone number but it was turned off, almost like he ditched it after he got off the phone with her. It wasn't even registered in his name.

Spencer wasn't much help in terms of finding her either. At first the older two agents thought he was protecting her but they quickly found out that he didn't know anything. Addison had kept him so far into the dark that everything they came up with surprised him. He had a basic outline of her past, and as far as they could uncover she had never outright lied to him. She told him about her run-ins with the police and a few things here and there about her childhood. But none of her stories had anything to do with what her family was involved in.

They tried looking into Rodney's past but they ran into the same problems. The only thing they could find were his kid's school records and a few police reports. The only thing they found that connected the two families was the fact that Addison and Sam had been enrolled one of the same schools as Rodney's youngest son.

"What the hell are we even doing?" Morgan ran his hand down his face and leaned back in the office chair that sat across from Aaron. "Nothing we've done has even brought us close to finding them or her."

"Our best bet it to find Rodney, and hopefully after we find him Addison will come out of hiding."

"That's the thing though. She's not in hiding, she's looking for Rodney just like we are but she's got a very essential piece of information that we haven't been able to find, and we don't even know where to look without it. She has nothing on the books, even her job in Las Vegas was under the table. The only thing in her name is their apartment. Spencer's name is on everything else. Their bank account, their car, the phones, the electric, everything. It's almost like she was hiding behind him."

"I'm more worried about why she was hiding then how she did it. You met her father, how did they interact?"

"She was paying a lot more attention to how he was acting around Reid. It was almost like she was scared that her father was going to say something that she didn't want him to know."

"Reid said they broke into the house when they weren't home and left the present. He mentioned that she didn't seemed at all bothered by in, he said that it was almost comforting to her." Both men thought about it for a second.

"One of the uniforms saw the girl at the park." Officer James said, popping his head into the office room. Morgan and Aaron looked up at him.

"When?"

"He saw them a few hours ago. She was with another man, not her younger brother. He tried to follow them but they went off the main path and he lost them." Morgan stood up and started around the table.

"I'll check it out."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took us awhile but we made deep into the forest. We walked straight into the trees until we came to one we thought might be an issue had it been in the way. Dean and I looked at one another and had a silent debate of who got to go up.

"You're better at climbing." Dean said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"You just don't want to do it."

"I've got to make sure no one sees us."

"I can stand watch."

"Come on, just do it."

"The last time I climbed a tree I almost got shot."

"Then you've got plenty of practice," he pushed me towards the trunk and stepped back, I glared at him, "you're the one that wanted to come, if you had kept your mouth shut this could be Sam climbing." I frowned and turned to the tree. I didn't like the thought of Sam having to do this. I started making my way up the tree. It wasn't until I was about ten feet off the ground that I sat down on one of the branches.

"Do you know how high I would need to be in order to make that shot?" I called down to him. I was already done with this and really wanted to go down and make him go up but I didn't.

"As high as he was." I rolled my eyes and started climbing again. "So tell me, what exactly do you see in Shawn?"

"His name it Spencer!" At this point he was just doing it to piss me off.

"Whatever." I took a deep breath and gripped onto the branches. "Well?"

"Why do you want to know?" I glanced down at him, doing my best not to fall off the tree.

"Just want to know what's so amazing that he kept you away from your family." I rolled my eyes, not this again.

"Dean, Spencer has nothing to do with why I ran away. I didn't even meet him until months after I ran." I yelled down, not knowing if I was to far up for him to hear me normally. It took me fifteen more minuets to reach a level where I could kind of see the clearing. If Dean had replied to my earlier statement, I didn't hear him. I squinted my eyes and tried to see the clearing somewhat clear.

"Find anything?" He yelled up at me. I looked around and found absolutely nothing. The tree was completely clean, well as clean as a tree could be. I leaned myself against the trunk and started to really look everything over.

"It's clean!" I started to look into the tress that were next to the one I was standing in. I had a very heavy sense of deja vu. Everything with Rodney felt like it happened years ago instead of months. I felt like that chapter in my life was closed, of course that chapter opened a ton of others but still, I read past that.

Something caught my eye in the tree right to me. I looked down and back at the tree. I could reach one of the branches but it didn't look to be very sturdy. But I really didn't want to have to climb all the way down just to climb up the other one. I looked around again and saw that a few feet down a sturdier branch was pressed up against my tree and I started making my way down carefully.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled from the ground as I started moving across the branch.

"Looking for clues!" I called back.

"You're gonna bust your ass!"

"I don't tell you how to do your job!" I threw his words back at him.

"Yes you do! Get your ass down here and I'll figure something out." I ignored him and made it into the other tree and then started climbing up again. It didn't take me long to get where I needed to be. I could feel Dean's aggravation but I was already committed. I propped myself up on two of the branches and made sure I was steady before taking everything in. In between the branches sat a small pile of yellow powered.

"Son of a bitch."

 **Ohhhh, what's going to happen? Is Rodney going to show up? Is Morgan going to find them? Tell me what you think is going to happen. Please review, it would mean the world me to me if we could make it to 100. This is the most effort and time I've ever put into a story. Thanks for reading! I'll post the next chapter ASAP**


	38. Chapter 38

It wasn't until I was almost to the ground that Dean started helping me down. He gave me an expectant look while I rubbed my hands on my jeans and ignored the sting of the little cuts the bark made along my palms. He must have read something in my face because he suddenly became a lot more serious then he was before.

"We need to leave." I said and started trekking back the way we came. I wasn't sure how to get back to the entrance to the park without moving back to the crime scene. Dean was right behind me and I could feel his impatience but I didn't look back at him, it didn't take us nearly as long as it did to get where we were before. I waited until we cleared the trees before I spoke.

"There was sulfur in the tree." He went from annoyed to shocked real quick.

"Sulfur?" He questioned. My hand reached up and covered the tattoo on my chest, suddenly thankful that that symbol was the one I chose. I nodded and looked around the clearing. "Son of a bitch."

"That's what I said." I started to get a weird feeling in my chest, almost like something bad was going to happen. I started looking around again but I couldn't see anything. Dean looked at me with confusion. "We should leave." He didn't question me and we started moving towards the path that led the way to the entrance. We both had the mutual agreement to ignore the police tape and just use the path the park provided instead of going back the way we came. He held the tape us for me before stepping under it himself.

We didn't make it ten feet down the path before I heard the sound of someone walking towards us. I held my hand up for Dean to stop and by the look on his face I knew he heard it too. I gave him a panicked expression, not sure what to do. He grabbed my arms and began jogging back to the clearing. He held up the tape again and by that point we were full out running. Didn't matter who it was, or what it was. Just the chance of it being a cop or someone that was looking for me was enough for us to get the hell out of there. We didn't any fire power needed to take down demons at this point in time. We just made it into the tree line when we heard it.

"FBI!" Morgan's voice cut through the trees. Dean and I didn't stop running. The second we stopped was the second we would get caught. That's just how things like this work. "Freeze!" I could hear him tearing though the brush and I sped up. Dean matched his pace with me, I'm almost positive that he can run faster but he didn't. I was really happy that I was really showing. This would be a lot harder if I had a large basketball for a stomach.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do once we made it to wherever we were going. We were going in the opposite direction to the front of the park. I don't know his town in the slightest and I know for a fact that Dean doesn't either. He grabbed my arm and pulled me though a large bush and then sank down behind a tree, pulling me close to him. He peeked his head around the trunk behind us before turning towards me.

"That one of your friends?" He whispered. I nodded, trying to catch my breath. Exercise and pregnancy doesn't go well together. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree and tried to listen for Morgan over the sound of my heart beating. "You good?"

"Give me a sec." He didn't say anything because we suddenly could hear Morgan walking though the branches. We must have lost him for a second because he wasn't running like he had been earlier. This is really starting to feel like what happened almost four months ago.

"Addison?" Morgan called. Of course I didn't answer, what the hell does he think this is? Dean pulled his legs in close so they were better hid by the tree. I had already done that. I heard a stick snap on the other side of the bush and I held my breath. He was going to find us, no doubt about it. The only thing that we can hope is that we get away without being arrested. "Reid's really worried about you?" I gave Dean a look, trying to show his my thoughts though my eyes. When he gave me a confused expression I reached down and stared drawing in the dirt between the roots.

 _I'll distract._

He shook his head and I chewed on my lip annoyed. I ran my hand over the dirt erasing my message.

 _He wont hurt me._

He shook his head again.

 _Ideas then?_ He narrowed his eyes but froze at the sound or Morgan walking around the bush and tree. I widened my eyes at him, telling him to make a choice. He looked at me then over his shoulder before quickly wiping the words away and writing his own.

 _Fine_

I nodded and stood up, keeping my body pressed against the tree. Just before I started leaving he pulled on the leg of my jeans.

"I'll find it." I nodded and patted his head awkwardly. I then began walking around the bush, trying not to make any noise. I didn't want him to hurry around Dean's side, that would defeat the whole point. I crept around the tree that was on the other side of the bush. I peeked my head around the trunk and saw Morgan just about to turn the corner. I moved around the tree completely and started backing away from him. I knowingly stepped on a stick. He quickly turned around and I started running once again. Much to my lung's dismay.

"Addison! You're making this harder then it needs to be!" I heard him running after me but I didn't stop, I needed to give Dean enough time to get out of here. It didn't take him very long to catch up to me. I wasn't running as fast as I could have. Not only were my lungs running out of oxygen but my legs were sore from hiking all day. He grabbed my arm, of course my first reaction was to literally throw him over my shoulder and I immediately felt bad afterwards.

He quickly got up and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I was far enough that I was sure Dean had more then enough room to get the hell out of here, but now I have to figure out how to get away from Morgan or I have to bite the bullet. I glanced around to the trees around me, but I really didn't want to run anymore, and I don't even know where I would go if I did keep running.

"Don't make me have to handcuff you." Morgan took hold of my arm again, much like he did the very first time he found me in the woods. I looked up at him and thought over my options, oh wait, there are none. I couldn't just run again, that would get my in even more trouble then I am now. But the thought of having to look at Spencer and lie straight to his face left a bad taste in my mouth.

"I can still kick your ass in a pair of handcuffs." I couldn't let the comment go unanswered. He grunted in reply and started pulling me though the woods.

"Where's your brother?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"This isn't a game Addison."

"Never said it was." I pulled my arm from his hand and gave him a look when he turned around quickly. "I'm not going anywhere." I rolled my eyes and started looking though the woods making sure that I didn't see Dean lurking around anywhere. Morgan didn't notice my looking and I was glad. I knew that he already knew that Dean was here, and I'm sure he knew that him catching me was only a distraction and that if I had had another option he wouldn't have gotten me.

"You want to tell what you're hiding?" He looked back at me. "Before we get back to the police station?"

"I don't have anything to tell you. I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why did you run?"

"I told you, I just needed some air." It sounded pathetic even to me but it was all I had off the top of my head. Me running didn't do me any good in terms of making myself look innocent. They probability already have a good idea of a lot of the crap my dad pulled with us growing up. We continued though the woods until we were almost to the crime scene when the tree I was walking pas exploded in a shower of bark.

 **And here is the next chapter. What's going on? Thanks for all the reviews I love getting feedback and can't wait to here what you have to say about this chapter. Do you think Addison is going to go back with Morgan? What happened to the tree? What do you think she's going to say to Reid? Or what do you think she should say. If we can get up to 102 reviews I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night!**


	39. Chapter 39

Less then five seconds later Morgan had pushed me down behind a tree. It took me a second to wrap my mind around what happened. I heard Dean yell my name form a distance and I mentally cursed. What part of him getting out of here does he not understand? Morgan was covering me, forcing me a lot closer to the tree then I really wanted to be.

I could hear someone running though the forest but I couldn't tell if it was Dean or whoever shot at me. Morgan had his gun drawn and was looking around the tree. I forced my hand behind my back and grabbed my own gun and pulled it out. Morgan was so preoccupied with looking for the shooter he didn't notice my own weapon. I popped the mixed clip out and pulled the one with only iron bullets out and replaced it.

"Where did you get that?" He whispered harshly, I guess he heard me pop it back in.

"Does it really matter?" I heard Dean yell again but I couldn't answer him without bringing the attention of the shooter, who is more then likely Rodney, or rather the Demon possessing Rodney.

"Is that your brother?" Morgan asked the same time Dean yelled out again.

"Answer me Damn it!" He called.

"Yeah." I nodded and looked in the direction of the Dean's voice or at least where I thought it was coming from. The sounds were bouncing off all the trees and it was hard to tell where anything was coming from.

"He's going to get himself killed." I rolled my eyes but didn't answer. I pushed myself harder against the tree, using it to help me stand up. Morgan made a sound of protest and tried to push me back down.

"We can't just sit here and wait for the douche bag to find us, we need to make a move and I can't be sitting down when we do it, not to mention my idiot brother is running around here blind bound to get shot and I would like to avoid another person I care about getting shot." I shrugged his hand off and began peeking around the trunk though I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "What the hell is up with me and fucking trees?" Dean was getting closer, at least I think he is. It wasn't long before he came into view. What I did next I did to fast for me to stop myself. I stuck my foot out and tripped him. Just after he went down another gun shot when off and hit another tree right where his head had been a second before. He went down hard and I grabbed his foot, trying to drag him over to where we were. Morgan saw what I was doing and helped.

"What the hell Addi?" He grumbled after he sat up next to my legs.

"Shut up, I saved your life."

"Yeah and almost broke my face." Dean rubbed his nose like he was comforting it and gave me a dirty look.

"I almost broke Morgan's face when I first met him and you don't see him complaining."

"He's trying to arrest you."

"But that's about a whole different thing."

"Can you two stop arguing? We've got bigger issues to deal with at the moment."

"Yeah Dean, stop arguing."

"You started it!"

"Did not."

"Bitch."

"Dick." Morgan gave me a look, I think it was supposed to scare me. It was a look you got from your parents when they want you to shut up but you happen to be in public and they can't hit you. Dean had his gun out as well.

"Why did he wait until now to start shooting?" Dean asked, turning serious.

"I don't know, wanted us to be separated?" He shrugged.

"Wonder how long he's been watching us?" Dean looked into the trees, only to have a bullet narrowly miss his head.

"Stop looking!" I scolded.

"What do you want me to do? We can't just stand here all day, we've got crap to do." He raised his eyebrows, not at all affected at the near miss. I sighed annoyed and looked at Morgan.

"Any thoughts?" I questioned. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"How the hell are you two so calm?"

"Because things are just getting started." Dean pipped up.

 **Lets see if we can get three more reviews, I know this is a short upload but I didn't think I would get as many as I did as fast as I did. LOL**


	40. Chapter 40

"Dean, any ideas?" I looked at him. Just stating here was starting to piss me off. If we move, we get shot, if we don't move we'll end up getting shot. Just a matter of when we choose to bite the bullet.

"We could run?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Try not to get shot?"

"Probably our best bet."

"No, that's not our 'best bet'," Morgan said.

"Well do you have anything else to add? I didn't think so." I turned away from him and back to Dean. "When do you want to do it and where the hell do we go? We can't go back to the clearing, I don't know how to get back to the entrance of the park from here and if we try to run around blind we're going to get ourselves killed."

"I say we run away from the bullets. If he's in a tree then we just need to get out of range. It'll take him time to climb down and by then we could be far away."

"Or we could wait for the other cops who I'm sure have heard the gun shots." Morgan said. "I can't risk your lives."

"You wont be." I said,

"We do it fine on our own." Dean added. "Okay, so on three?" I nodded. He didn't count out loud this time, he held up his fingers and held one up, then two, then we were off but of course I had to run head onto into something/someone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam glanced at the clock again for the eight time in the last hour. They never told him how long it would take for them to get back but after six hours he was starting to worry. Neither one of them where answering there phones, or in Addison's case, a prepaid phone she made Dean buy at a convent store.

He wanted to go to the park and check on them, make sure that whatever was out there didn't get them. He read all the books he checked out from the library, he ordered some pizza, hell he tried watching Tv but he couldn't stop worrying about them. This is the first time that they've all been together since he was 13 years old. Back when their father would disappear for weeks at a time. He remembered watching movies with Addison while she read him Greek Myths from the original dialects. Dean used to laugh at her for it and she'd curse him out in Greek. Those were the only words she knew how to properly pronounce.

After she ran away they didn't talk about her much. Just her name would cause John to pop open a whole new bottle of Jack Daniels. When Sam turned 17 he asked Dean about her, wanting to know what he thought happened to her. Dean told him that if their father couldn't find her then she was more then likely dead.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts by someone knocking on the door. He furrowed his eyebrows and stood up form the chair, letting his pizza drop onto the plate. He knew it wasn't either one of his siblings so he debated on whether or not he should even open the door. The Tv was up loud enough that whoever on the other side of the door could more then likely hear it, but then again he could pretend just let it be and play the whole 'forgot to turn it off' scenario.

They hit the wood again, this time it was followed by, "FBI, open up!" He recognized Agent Hotchner's voice. He felt the color drain from his face and went over his options. The window in the bathroom was to small for him to fit through, and the only other way out, other then the front door, were the two windows next to it. He could try and play innocent, like he didn't know where Addison was.

"Here goes nothing."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nice to see you again." Rodn- I mean the demon looked down at me with a crooked grin. I slowly backed away from him, glancing around trying to find my brother. He, as well as Morgan, was pin to two different trees by an invisible force. The demon had an Assault Rifle propped up on his shoulder.

"How long have you been wearing him?" I continued to back away from the Demon though I had no idea where I was going. I dropped my gun when I ran into him, and I didn't see it from where I stood. I couldn't remember much about Demons, I haven't looked at the lore in almost five years, I could think of the first few verses of an exorcism off the top of my head but that was about it. If I thought about it long enough I'd remember but as of right now I don't have that kind of time.

"What the hell is that?" Morgan's confused voice echoed around the trees, though it sounded constricted, like something was pressing on his chest. Well I guess something was.

"Now where's the fun in telling you that?" He ignored Morgan and walked closer to me as I backed away. I kept trying to remember the damn thing in full but it was only coming through in bursts, oh what I would do to be able to remember things like Spencer can. "Ready to end up like boyfriend?" Why would he want to injure me? Unless he thinks Spencer is dead.

"Why don't you let my brother and friend go?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your issue is with me?"

"My 'issue' is with your family." My back connected with a tree.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to waist this meat suit's breath when I'm just going to kill you."

"You're not gonna at least tell me why you're going to kill me? Come on, at least pay me that respect." I glanced over Rodney's shoulder at Dean who was nodding his head to the side, gesturing to something I couldn't see.

"I don't have any respect for you." His free hand clamped tightly around my throat and lifted me off the ground.

 **Okay, so I felt bad about the other chapter being so short so here is a slightly longer one. Now does anyone have any ideas why the demon wants to kill Spencer and Addi so bad? If so please comment/ review and let me know what going to happen to Sam. Thanks for reading.**


	41. Chapter 41

My first reaction was to knee him in the balls. Monster or no monster they always go down, at least for a second. And for that split second his focus wavered and both Dean and Morgan fell from the trees. Dean dove for what I now know to be the gun and shot off a round before I could even take a breath. The demon let out a yell, falling off his knees onto the forest floor, gripping onto his shoulder.

"Addison." Morgan grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my feet. Dean kept the gun pointed at Rodney and held his other hand out to me. I took it and we we booked it in the opposite direction.

"We need to get the hell out of here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't know how we did it, but we got back to the car faster then I could even process. Dean opened the driver door and pushed me inside, forcing me to slid across the seat into the passenger side. Morgan opened the backseat and slid in. Dean didn't wast any time in starting the car and pealing out of the parking lot.

"What the hell was that thing?" Morgan asked again, panic clear in his voice.

"Demon." Dean answered, I could feel the bruises forming on my throat where Rodney had griped me. It hurt to breath but I was out of breath. Dean heard me heaving and glanced over at me before turning his eyes back to the road. "You good?" He questioned. I gave him a thumbs up, not wanting to use up the air I was currently trying to absorb.

"A demon?"

"Yep." Dean answered.

"Like Hell? Like the devil?"

"Don't know about the devil but demons exist, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, just about everything that goes bump in the night exists." Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel a few minuets later while Morgan thought everything over. He turned off the car and turned to face me. By now I was breathing a little slower and gently held my hand over my throat that was gently throbbing.

"You good?" He asked again.

"I can breath." He nodded and we got out of the car, Morgan following behind. Dean unlocked the door to the motel room and pushed it open. We all walked in and I went straight to the closes bed and fell back on it.

"Sammy?" Dean called, pounding his fist against the bathroom door. When I didn't hear an answer I propped myself up on my elbows, giving my older brother a confused look. He opened the bathroom door and it revealed an empty room. "Son of a bitch" He slammed the door shut the same time Morgan's phone started ringing.

"It's Hotch." He looked down at the ringing phone before looking at me like he wanted me to tell him what to do. "What do I tell him?"

"Ask him where that hell my younger brother is." I sat up completely. "I don't know, whatever you think he'll believe. But now you know why I wasn't so willing to come forward now don't ya?" He didn't answer me but he did answer the phone.

"Hotch-" He listened to whatever the older man, at least I think he's older, had to say. He glanced at the two of us. "Yeah I found her…yeah…got it." he hung up the phone and clipped it back into his weird little phone holder. "Hotch's got your brother, he's fine." Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dean." I said in a warning tone.

"I have to take you back to the station." He said to me. "I don't…I can't just tell him we're looking for a demon."

"So what? You're just going to arrest me for trying to protect everyone from a raging monster? I don't think that's fair."

"I...I don't understand what's going on and I'm sorry for pressuring you into answering a question none of us would have believed but you still have to come back with me. We can't be worried about you while we're looking for Rodney."

"What makes you thin you'll be able to handle Rodney? You saw what he did and that's not even the beginning of what that thing can do. If you try and fight him-it, it will kill you all. It almost killed Spencer. So no, I will not go with you, not until this thing goes back to hell where it belongs." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. I felt the urge to start yelling but held myself.

"You aren't in any condition to be fighting monsters Addison. I shouldn't have brought you out today. You could have been killed." Dean pipped up.

"We both could have died, comes with the job description, I knew what I was in for when I said I wanted to go and you say condition like I'm dying. I'm pregnant, not dying from cancer." I huffed, "He wants me."

"No he wants us. You heard him, the problem is with our family."

"Then why did he go after Spencer?"

"To piss you off, I don't know." He threw his hands in the air.

"No, I don't think that's it. None of this started happening until I got pregnant!" I said, taking a step towards him. "I don't think this has anything to do with you or Sam. I think it has everything to do with Me, Spencer and this kid."

"Why would a demon try and kill you for a kid."

"I don't fucking know. Why did one kill Mom?" His face darkened at the mention of her.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Like what Dean?," my voice incredulous, "You get all pissy anytime someone brings her up. She was my mom too and as far as I'm concerned, history is repeating itself." He took a deep breath but Morgan interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Addison, you can explain everything to me on the way to the police station. I'll see if I can get Hotch to let Sam go now that we have you. Him and your brother, Dean is it?, can take care of Rodney before we find him. That way everyone is safe and no one is getting killed."

"I like that idea." Dean said.

"Don't either of you understand what's going on? Just because you take me to the damned police station doesn't mean I'm going to be safe, in fact this motel room is probably the safest place for me. This thing hasn't gone after Dean and Sam. It had plenty of chances, Sam's been here on his own for the last month and a half. No one here to protect him. I'm a lot higher profile." Dean looked at me like I was crazy and Morgan looked thoughtful.

"Sammy's right out of the oven though. You haven't hunted monsters in years, you wouldn't have seen the signs, hell you didn't see the signs."

"I still got away."

"Yeah, you got lucky." I could feel the anger in the room rising.

"You know what Dean? Maybe I did get lucky. But just because I stopped hunting doesn't mean I went stupid. I never for one moment thought that I would get my 'happily ever after' just because I ran away. I know things don't work like that. I kept my guns, I kept my books and I went to the gym. So yeah I may have ' _gotten lucky'_ but tell me I wouldn't have seen the signs. I not a fucking idiot Dean."

"Well maybe if Dad and I knew where you were none of that would have happened in the first place."

"You're right. You want to know why? Because I wouldn't be pregnant right now, I wouldn't be with Spencer, and I don't think I would be very happy."

"You wouldn't be happy with your own family?" We were yelling now.

"Being with family has nothing to do with it! I hate hunting Dean, I hate it so much. I hated waking up in a different bed every fucking day, I hated sleeping with one eye open wondering what monster would finally take one of us out. I hated almost dying on a regular basis, I was 15 Dean, you want to know what 15 year old girls should be worrying about? They should be thinking about the cute boys at there school, or going on their first date, not wondering if they brought enough bullets to kill the monster they're hunting!"

"You weren't a normal 15 year old girl, you had a job, we all had a job to save and protect people. If we weren't going to do it then who would?"

"Other hunters Dean. The weight of the world doesn't rest on our shoulders. Is it so wrong to want something different with my life, to want to be happy with someone other then my father and brothers?" I asked. "I just want a normal life Dean. I want kids and a husband, and parent conference nights, and sports games, Sunday dinners, no monsters." I felt a hand pull me away from Dean gently and Morgan stepped in between us.

"Lets stop before someone starts throwing punches." I breather heavily out of my nose and looked to Morgan.

"Lets go." I started pulling him to the door.

"So you're going to go with him now?" Dean questioned, I took a deep breath.

"I think we both need some time to calm down. I'll get Sam out of jail and you two can start looking for ways to trap this thing so we can send it back to hell where it belongs. We can use me as bait when everything's set." I didn't give him time to answer and just yanked Morgan out of the room, slamming the door behind me **.**

 **Ouch, her and Dean seem to be having some issues...oh well. Let me know if you think Dean is being Dean enough. I think he is, family does mean a lot to him but you know how he can get when he feels abandoned. Mixed with Addison's temper...well you saw what happened. Don't for get to review and tell me what you think is going to happen. It lets me know how my foreshadowing is going. Thanks and have a great night/ day where ever you happen to be!**


	42. Chapter 42

I could tell Morgan had a lot of questions, any sane person would. We got a cab to take us back to the park so Morgan could get the SUV and we would go back to the police station in that. He didn't mention anything while we were in the back of the cab, naturally. He waited until we were safely inside the car with the door windows shut and the doors locked before he asked anything.

"Spencer doesn't know, does he?" Of course that's the first topic he would broach, one that I really didn't want to talk about.

"No, he doesn't and I really don't want him to." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in the car seat. Dean's words kept running though my mind and I didn't know what to do. I wanted things to be good between us, but they never have been. We've always fought over everything, some more serious then others. This one's pretty serious and I know that it's mostly my fault, really all my fault if we really want to get down to it, but I've apologized and I can't do what he wants me to do. I can't go back to hunting. I'm not cut our for that life. I'd end up getting myself killed or just flat out killing myself.

"That thing, demon, have you been up against one before? What the other monsters? How many have you seen?" I held my hand up for him to stop before put it back around my other arm.

"One question at a time please. No, I haven't ever fought a demon before but I'm somewhat familiar with the lore, as for seeing other monsters I've met my fare share of creepy-crawlies." He was quiet for the rest of the ride, more then likely trying to piece together his thoughts. I don't blame him. When we got to the police station he turned off the car.

"I'll do my best to keep the heat off you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty good at dealing with heat."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well when we got inside Aaron wasn't messing around. He literately did everything but actually slap a pair of cuff on me. It didn't take him very long to get me in an interrogation room. I'm not sure what happened to Sam, no one let me see him but I trusted Morgan to do as he promised or at least try.

I kind of wanted to go back to Spencer but a the same time wanted to stay right here, at least here I a little of power when it comes to what they know. At least I hope I do. Aaron sat across from me with a file open in front of him. I didn't recognize the papers from where I sat but I'm sure they have something to do with me.

"How's Spence?" I asked. He had questioned me about what I've been doing but I ignored him.

"Worried and confused about the things you've been keeping from him." He folded his hands on the table, his face harder to read then ever. I would like to think he would have told me if something bad had happened but at his point in time, the only information I needed to hear was the crap that would make me come clean.

"I meant medically." I didn't bother covering the sass that followed that statement.

"Still the same as he was when you left."

"Thanks." It wasn't sincere.

"How's your throat?"

"Peachy." I leaned back in the chair and kicked my feet up on the table, this didn't seem to amuse him in the slightest.

"What were you and your brother doing at the park?"

"Sight seeing." I replied cheerfully. "The trees there are beautiful."

"You do understand that breaking into a federal crime scene is illegal?"

"I didn't break in anywhere."

"Agent Morgan said that's where he found you."

" _Agent_ Morgan found me in the woods. I was no where near the crime scene. In fact the only time I stood inside that clearing is when Agent Morgan was kindly guiding me from the park." Now that was a lie but I don't like jail, too many fights.

"Addison, this would go a lot smoother if you just tell me what's going on. I want to help you, I don't think you had anything to do with this."

"To do with what? Spencer getting shot?" I took my feet off the table and leaned closer to him. "The fact that you're even using that to get inside my head kind of pisses me off but I guess that's the point right? Push me to the point where I say something incriminating? Or are you going with a softer approach, guilt me into pouring my guts out to you. Well _Agent Hotchner_ I don't have any information that pertains to this case and anything else swimming inside my brain is none of your damn business." He sat quietly though my rant, waiting for me to finish.

"I'm a little more interested in what your father was involved in." He pulled one of the papers off the top of the file, turned it around and placed it in front of me. "This is a police report accusing your father of credit card fraud."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Was my natural response, when in doubt deny it all. He ignored me, pulling out another sheet of paper.

"This a report that was filed by one of your guidance counselors who was concerned about your lack of attendance and some of the injuries you bought to school whenever you did show up."

"I didn't like school."

"Yet you graduated three years early."

"I didn't like school, doesn't mean I wasn't good at it."

"And the injuries?"

"My brother and practiced hand to hand a lot, it got out of hand sometimes." I shrugged, "families have different ways of bonding. Ours happened to be beating the crap out of one another."

"Your father just let your brother 'beat the crap out of you'?"

"If I couldn't handle it I shouldn't have been starting shit."

"You're still the gir-"

"My dad didn't didn't give a flying fuck what I was, if I was tough enough to be talking shit to my older brother, I was tough enough to get my ass beat. That is until I could kick his ass."

"You would be okay with you child beating up or getting beat up by their sibling?"

"Of course not, I didn't say it wasn't fucked up. The only time anything like that would be okay is if they were fighting to learn."

"You just said that if you were old enough to start fights you were old enough to get beat."

"That was me. Hopefully they wont be assholes like I was." I added while he pulled out yet another piece of paper.

"And what about this?" He pushed it in front of me. It was another police report, but this one was from the time I got caught stealing food from a store, much like Dean. Except I didn't get sent to a home. Dad blamed Dean for putting the idea into my head.

"What about it?"

"Why were you caught stealing food?"

"I was caught because I was stupid." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why were you stealing food?" He asked, rephrasing the question.

"I wanted it." I told him in an obvious tone.

"Why didn't your father buy it?"

"Because he didn't think we needed it. Junk food isn't a necessity you know?"

"I never really though Raman Noddles was a junk food."

"My father did." He was quiet for a minute.

"Addison, why did you run away?"

 **And here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	43. Chapter 43

I looked at him across the table and thought of how to answer. I knew what he was trying to insinuate, he thought that my father was abusive. Some might argue he was but he did what needed to be done to make sure we could protect ourselves if need be, and trust me when I say it was needed.

"What part of 'anything that doesn't concern this case isn't any of your damn business' do you not understand?"

"But it does concern the case."

"Really? How so?" I cocked my head to the side and gave him a disbelieving look. I'm not sure where he wanted to take this. I also wasn't sure how much he did know and how much was just bullshit.

"Just answer the question Addison." His tone was clipped and he leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands on his knee. I'm not sure of the look I gave him but I'm sure it resembled something of disbelief. He's not serious, he can't be. Just the fact that he thinks I would respond to this kind of attitude it almost insulting. I must have given him the wrong idea about me or something.

"Well that's a pretty personal question when I've known you less then six months." I mimicked his position, I know it was childish but I couldn't help myself.

"I asked Agent Reid and he said that told him that your father wanted to follow in his footsteps, but you never told him what those footsteps were." He undid his legs and leaned forward on the table. Damn it, what else have I told Spencer? I kept everything pretty standard, only telling him the bare minimum. Looking back now I probably should have come up with some story but I hadn't wanted to lie to him, I still don't. Thinking of Spencer reminded me that whatever I said in here would more then likely be repeated back to him. Damned if I do and damned if I don't. "What did your father do for a living?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" He obviously didn't believe me, I wouldn't have either but it was all I had considering the crap he keeps throwing at me. The idea of getting caught directly in a lie by an FBI agent doesn't sound like it would be very fun. See, I know when to shut my mouth time, I can be taught.

"Nope, Dad left work at work."

"Yet you didn't want to 'follow in his footsteps'?" He was talking me into a trap.

"He didn't seem very happy." I shrugged, "Why would I want to do something that made my father miserable?"

"So you ran away?"

"I've always been a bit dramatic." He nodded and pulled a file from the bottom of the pile that sat in front of him. He set it on top and opened it. I crossed my arms and got settled in my chair. Looks like I'm going to be here for awhile. He took out a few large pictures and spaced them out in front of me. I took one glance at them and adverted my eyes. I didn't need to see them, I already had.

They were the victims of the werewolf that had started attacking people in Vegas. The same one that gave me the scars that went down my back. I resisted the urge to reach up and touch my shoulder, I couldn't give that much away.

"Why are you showing me these?"

"Agent Reid mentioned the time that you went missing on him the first time. It was the same time that these people were killed by some sort of animal. No one knew what it was, where it came from, or where it went. Someone let the media know about how the hearts from all the victims were missing. Agent Reid said the case didn't interest you until he mentioned that piece of information." And I thought I had been discrete when he mentioned that. Guess I had underestimated 19 year old Spencer.

"What does that have to do with this case?" He ignored me.

"You disappeared and a week later the killings stopped and you showed back up with injures that matched the earlier victims. Agent Reid said that you refused to speak about what happened, just like you would refuse to talk about your childhood, just like you refuse to tell anyone what's going on now." He stood up half way though his rant and got louder with each word till he was looming over me and yelling. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that he was doing all this to get a reaction out of me and what he's trying to find out will get me locked up in the loony bin, eating pudding and waiting for the next round of pills. But I was getting a little to pissed off for me own good.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I stood up too, looking him directly in the eyes without flinching. "Because let me tell you something _Agent Hotchner._ I don't scare easy. I told you I don't know anything, I don't know where Rodney is, I don't know anything about what you think my father is involved in, I don't know what happened to that thing in Vegas, and I don't know how to make you believe me. As for my childhood, and my issues with talking about bad things that happen to me is nobody's fucking business other then my own, and maybe Spencer's if I decide to share it with him. So get out of my face and get your nose out of my life and relationship." By the end of my speech I was breathing heavy and my hand turned white from the force I was using to keep them on the table.

"Addison, I'm trying to help you. You're a good kid."

"I don't need your help, I haven't done anything wrong other then leave the hospital which I had every right to do so. So unless you're going to arrest me for something I would like to get out of the fucking box and go see Spencer."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Surprisingly he didn't fight me, meaning he had something else in mind. I really didn't want to go see Spencer. I mean I wanted to, I wanted to make sure he was okay with my own eyes but at the same time facing him made me wanted to throw up and it had nothing to do with his kid inside of me. I had a hard time controlling my emotions around him on a normal day, now I have to go look at him in a hospital bed when he knows I'm keeping things from him. He always knew I didn't tell him things but it hasn't ever really come and bit us in the ass like this before.

Morgan had gotten Sam released and he apologized for not being able to tone Aaron down. I didn't want him to get into trouble for my mess. He didn't know me well enough or long enough to stick his head out like that for me and me feel good about it. Aaron told him to take me back to the hospital and to 'keep an eye on me.' I wasn't to upset about that considering he was now on my side of things. He still didn't understand half of what was going on but he knew that my brothers and I were on the right side of things and that was enough for him at the moment.

"What are you going to tell him?" Morgan asked as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Not sure. Try and avoid the topic like I always do. It's worked for us in the past." I shrugged.

"Why don't you try telling him the truth?"

"Have you met Spencer? Are we talking about the same guy? Spencer doesn't believe in anything he either hasn't seen or hasn't been proven over and over again by science." I gave him a look and shook my head. "He wouldn't believe me for a second."

"He might surprise you." He said. "He loves you, love makes people do and think crazy things. If you say it he might give you the benefit of the doubt." I shook my head while he parked the car.

"I can't risk that. I can't lose him."

"You might lose him if you don't." I didn't answer him after that, I just got out of the car and hurried into the hospital. I didn't wait for him to catch up while I moved though the building hell I didn't stop until I got onto Spencer's floor. I froze in the middle of the hall when I caught sight of the guards outside his door. I didn't want to go in there, I didn't want to do anything other then leave, find my brothers, kill this son of a bitch and then figure out my relationship, save the emotional bullshit for last. I heard the elevator ding behind me and Morgan stepped out.

"You just going to stand there?"

"Do I have to go in there?" I looked over my shoulder at him. He nodded and started leading me down the hall with a hand on my back.

"You won't fix anything by running form your problems."

"It's worked in the past." He gave the look my statement deserved. The police got out of our way and Morgan used his free hand to open the door. He pushed me through and closed the door behind me. Really? He's gonna be like that?

Sighing I lifted my eyes to look at the man in the bed. He was sleeping but I could tell it was restless. It was the way he's been sleeping for the last couple of weeks and it was my fault. He was worried about me and in turn it was messing with his health.

I moved across the room until I was by the bed and I sat down on the edge. Much like I had the first time he woke up. It feels like it happened weeks ago rather then yesterday. He didn't wake from the movement of the bed and I sighed again, reaching to touch his cheek. That did wake him. He blinked up at me for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock.

"Addi?" he tried to sit up but I pushed him back down. "Where? What happened to your neck?"

 **And the next chapter! What she going to tell him? If she does tell him about monsters will be believe her? Will he think she's like his mother? What do you think about Aaron's interrogation? Was he too easy or harsh. Tell me what you think! This time I'm prepared! Six reviews and I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow night, if not it will come up sometime within the next week. It's almost done and you know what you gotta do to light a fire under my ass lol.**


	44. Chapter 44

I Looked down at his worried face, he didn't try and fight my attempt to keep him on his back but he did reach up to touch my throat. He brushed the skin softy like he was afraid of hurting me, he probably was.

"What happened?" He asked again, this time he was a bit more panicked. He pushed the button on his bed that lifted him up. I didn't stop him but I didn't remove my hand from his shoulder. I sighed.

"Nothing to bad." I told him softly. "How have you been holding up?" He ignored my question, moving his fingers around my throat, making sure to touch every centimeter of the bruising. He seemed more concerned about that then he did about me being MIA for about 24 hours, than again I guess it's all tied together in a way.

"Nothing too bad!" He looked at me with wide eyes that held a thousand questions I really didn't want to answer. I felt my stomach tighten and my heart beat pick up. "Those are hand prints! Did someone choke you?" He sounded outraged.

"Spencer calm down please, it wasn't that bad. I'm okay, the baby is okay, the only one not okay is you." I said in a firm voice, the one I used that almost always got my point across to him.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did he cut off air supply?"

"Less then a minute."

"It only takes 11 pounds of pressure to collapse a windpip-"

"A paramedic checked me over and told me everything was fine." I assured him, pulling my leg up on the bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hotch said Morgan found you and your older brother at the crime scene. He said that Rodney found you too." He looked at me with a serious expression and I knew I wasn't getting out of this one without a fight. I bit my lip and looked down at his chest, not wanting to look him in the eye. "Addison. Do you have any idea how stupid and reckless that was. What if things happened differently? What if you had gotten shot and lost the baby? What if you had gotten shot and lost your life? Then what would we have done. What would I have done?" He looked at me with such a hurt expression that I didn't know how to react.

"It's complicated Spencer."

"Addison-" his voice started out angry but he caught himself, "-you have told me that for the last four years, we're going on five. Do not trust me enough to tell me what's going on?" I licked my lips. He pushed his hand into mine and pulled on it. "Addi. We're having a baby together. We are starting our life with one another and I didn't even know about the times you got arrested, or why you really ran away from home. I don't know how you got the scar on your side or the one on your back. You never told me about Rodney or his kids despite the fact you considered them important family members."

"I trust you Spencer. I trust you more then anyone else."

"Then tell me." He pressed. "Nothing you have done could ever make me think differently of you." I glanced up at him and adverted my eyes, not liking the look he was giving me.

"Spencer please drop it."

"I'm finished dropping it. You're contently having nightmares, you wont answer the door without a gun pressed against it, you sleep with the same gun on the bedside table-"

"I didn't start doing that until after Rodney attacked." I defended.

"Not recently, but when we first met you did." He said moving his head so it was in my line of sight. "You had been calming down, you stopped carrying guns-"

"I stopped carrying guns because it made you uncomfortable and I was underage at the time. The only reason I don't now is because you want me to get some kind of permit even though Virginia has an open carry law."

"That's not the point Addison and you know it." I blew out a breath and didn't move my eyes from his chest. He waited a few seconds before he said anything else. "Addi, Aaron mentioned that he found some things on your dad..." Aaron is really starting to become a pain in my ass, but I couldn't say that, not without bringing more attention to the subject. "He said he found abuse claims that were filed by child protective services..." I felt the blood in my veins begin to boil. My father saved, no he _saves_ lives. He doesn't deserve to be put in that category. He may be a bastard in his own right but he's my father and I'm the only one allowed to call him that with the exception of my brothers.

"My father never abused me." I told him in a low voice.

"Addison..."

"No Spencer! The only reason my father ever laid a hand on me were to teach me how to protect myself, and sure, that may have gotten out of hand a few times but I'm a better fighter because of it. He raised us to be warriors Spencer, you don't get warriors by coddling."

"But you are not and you were not a warrior Addison, you are his daughter."

"You don't know what you're talking about Spencer."

"Then tell me. Explain everything to me so I can help you out of this. That's all anyone is trying to do Addison. Everyone is trying to help you but we can't do that if you wont help yourself. So we can get Rodney behind bars and get back to our lives." I stood up and he grabbed onto my hand in a tight grip. "Addison, just tell me." I had thought of this moment since the first time I slept over at his house. The moment when I would have to tell him about everything that goes bump in the night.

I knew that it wouldn't be an easy thing to do the second he spouted off the first random fact. That my word wouldn't be enough, at least that was what I thought. I couldn't lose him. Right now he's the one thing I can really count on to be there for me. The rock that a flooding river couldn't move but this could be the one thing that made it budge.

His hand tightened around me own and pulled me back to the bed. He didn't pull very hard but I wasn't fighting him at all. He somehow moved himself over and pulled me onto the bed so I was laying beside him, well with the way he had the bed set up I was 'sitting' next to him rather then laying.

"I'm trying to protect you." I told him. It wasn't till I heard my voice that I realized I was close to tears. I hated that I couldn't control any of my emotions and that everything made me want to cry. I hated that he was looking at me like I was a stranger. I hated that he was stuck inside this damn hospital because something was pissed off with me.

"You always protect me Addison, let me protect you for once."

"You won't believe me." My voice cracked.

"Yes I will."

"You can't promise that!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever it is we will find a way to make it work." He pleaded with me. It was so unspencer like to talk like this. He wasn't thinking clearly, I'm not thinking clearly, Morgan's not thinking clearly, hopefully my brothers are and I'm sure Aaron is. How the hell are we not dead yet.

"Please don't do this Spencer." I sat up completely and turned toward him, "you won't believe it Spencer, I know you. You would have to see it yourself to be able to full believe."

"Addison, you're not making any sense. If you tell me something happened then I'll believe you." He said.

"None of this will make any sense to you Spencer." I shook my head.

"Addi." He looked at me with a very firm look, one that I've seen in the mirror plenty of times before.

"Promise me that you'll think about this with an open mind." I said, angrily wiping at the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"I promise." He said and I looked at him for a long time.

"...you know when you asked me what my father did for a living and I told you that I didn't know? That I ran away before he ever told me anything?" I cupped his hand between my own and stared at them.

"Yes."

"Well what if I told you that he hunted down monsters for a living?" I glanced up at his face and saw it twisted in confusion.

"Do you mean monsters in the metaphorical sense?" He questioned.

"No Spencer. I mean werewolves, ghosts, skinwalkers, shapeshifters...demons."

 **Don't you love cliff hangers? I do. I only got five reviews but I felt like you guys wanted this bad enough so here it is. Let me know how fast you want the next upload to be. Happy reading and I love all of you!**


	45. Chapter 45

Spencer didn't respond for a few minuets. He was searching my face for something, more then likely trying to see if I was joking, or lying or something. I looked at him with a serious face, no traces of humor or anything other then the complete truth.

"Spence?" I gripped his hand tighter.

"This isn't the time to be telling jokes..."

"I'm not joking!" I pleaded. I couldn't think of what to call his face, it was kind of a mix of confusion and something else.

"Addison..." he said slowly, "monsters don't exist." I took a deep breath and let it our slowly. I lifted up my shirt so the scar that ran down my side was exposed.

"What do you think did this?" I asked him quietly, pulling his hand over to the scared flesh. He looked over my side and held his hand against my side. He sighed.

"Addi…" He pulled the shirt back down. "You told me it was an animal attack."

"Yeah, that's what I told you, but that wasn't the truth. My dad left my brothers and I in a motel for a week during the summer when I was 15. He told us that he would be back within the week…well we didn't know what to do when people started dying without their hearts in the town we were staying in.

"Well Dean and I found it and he told me to wait in the motel room with Sammy," I laughed, "he said that he could take care of it on his own and that Sammy needed me there for him. Me being me didn't want him to get hurt so I followed him after making sure Sam would be okay by himself. I found the werewolf before Dean did and when I went to kill it...I hesitated and it nearly got me killed." I twiddled with his hand, not looking up at him. I didn't want to see his face. I could tell by his body language that he wasn't believing me.

"Addison, the thing that did that to you was a normal animal." He said calmly, moving his hand from my own and pulling up my chin so I was looking into his eyes. They were telling me that everything would be okay if I just listened to him. I smiled sadly, knowing that this was him trying to get me to see reason. He used the same tone when I was leaving the day before.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm crazy." I told him. There wasn't any bite in my voice, just sadness.

"You're not crazy." He assured, "We will figure something out."

"There's nothing to figure out Spencer. This is how things are, monsters exist and they kill people." I said a bit louder.

"Addi, your father didn't hunt monsters. No one knows what he did, you said it yourself, he left you and your brothers to find for yourself. What he did to yo-"

"He didn't do anything to me!" I yelled, standing up from the bed and ran my fingers through my hair until they got caught at the back of my skull not facing him.

"Okay..." He said calmly, "okay...he didn't."

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of the people you hunt down."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! You're talking to me like I'm about to do something stupid and you're trying to talk me down off some ledge!" I turned around to look at him.

"Addison." He reached his hand out to me in a calming gesture. "Can you please come here?" I looked at him and took a deep breath but that didn't help. My anger didn't want to leave, it wanted to stay here and wrap around the both of us.

"I need some air." I told him in the nicest voice I could manage and started for the door.

"Addison!" I ignored him, pulling the door open and stepping outside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morgan waited outside the door of Spencer's hospital room. He had told the guards that they could leave. Now that he knew what they were up against he figured that there wasn't anything they could do other then get themselves killed. He was waiting for Addison to come back out though he had no way of knowing how long that would take.

He wasn't sure what to make of everything that was going on. Reid had been working with him for less then six months and he's known Addison even less time. This is not what he'd expected with Hotch told him that they would be adding an extra agent onto their 'team'.

"…like you're trying to talk me down off some ledge!" He heard Addison's voice clearly from his spot across the hall. It wasn't a few seconds later that the door opened up and Addison moved through with Reid calling out behind her. Morgan pushed off the wall and called after her.

"What?" She asked angrily, stopping in the middle of the hallway, whipping around to face him.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't fucking know." He widened his eyes a bit at her language. She started moving again and he didn't stop her. She wasn't heading towards the exit and it looked like if he tried to stop her then she might get violent, and he didn't want to deal with that. He waited till she went around the corner before he went into the room. Reid was leaning back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What'd you do to piss her off so bad?" He asked, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. Reid glanced over at him and ran a hand down his face.

"Where did she go?"

"Not sure, not towards the door though." Reid sighed. "She come clean?" Morgan asked, though he already knew the answer to that. Reid took a minuet to respond.

"She...she thinks her father hunts down monsters..." The younger agent looked over at him with an expression that screamed he didn't know what to do.

"Thinks?" He ignored him.

"After what Hotch said about the abuse claims it makes sense, she couldn't handle the reality so she made her own." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then Morgan.

"Reid, she wasn't lying." Morgan said a bit louder so he knew Reid heard him without a doubt.

"What?"

"About the monsters, she wasn't lying."

"Of course she wasn't lying, she doesn't know-"

"No, she's telling the truth about the monsters." Reid looked at him with a shocked expression. "Listen man, if you had asked me before I left this morning if monsters, like real monsters, were real I would have told you hell no. But..." he shook his head, "after what I saw today nothing could convince me that they don't exist." Both men looked at one another, Morgan with a deadly serious face, Reid's held disbelief.

"You believe her?"

"After what I saw yes. Do you think I can't handle reality? You think her and I are seeing the same delusions? How the hell do you explain her ability to hide something like that from you for the last five years. If someone was seeing monsters they wouldn't just be able to ignore it."

"There is no scientific-"

"I know this is hard for you to wrap your mind around, I'm sure as hell having a hard enough time and I've seen the thing for myself, but it's true, you're girl isn't delusional. She's scared, and worried that all of this is going to take you away from her."

"There isn't-"

"Spencer, I'm sure the second you get out of here if you ask her for proof she will find you some." Reid looked at him still disbelieving. "Ask her questions, let her answer them."

"What thing?"

"Whatever Rodney was before he died he sure as hell isn't that now. It...it shoved us up against trees without even looking in our direction. It, it had black eyes and just being around it made me want to run the other direction and never slow down." Morgan stood up and clapped his hands together. "You want me to find her or give her some more time to cool off?" Reid thought about it.

"Wait a little while longer. I need to think some things through." Morgan nodded.

"Okay man, remember what I said. Not everything can be explained and sometimes we just need to accept that."

 **Okay I really wanted Spencer to just believe her and everything to be okay but that wouldn't be true to his character. Anyway here is the next chapter, don't forget to leave your thoughts in the review box down below.**


	46. Chapter 46

I angrily punched the number into the vending machine and waited for the snickers bar to fall to the bottom. When I finally got my hands on the candy I tore the packaging open and took a large bite. Looking around the same room I had been in when I called Dean I found a bench that I had failed to notice the first time I was in here and sat down. Part of me wanted to call Dean and make him come and get me but the other half knew I needed to stay. I needed to be here in case something happened to Spencer, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened because I was too butt hurt over his reaction. Especially when I knew that that was going to be how he reacted. I sighed and leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Addison?" A familiar voice forced my eyes open and I came face to face with Gideon. His face was concerned causing lines to form where they shouldn't.

"Gideon? What are you doing here?" Confusion laced my voice and I leaned forward. He walked across the room and took a seat next to me. "Spencer told me you were in Florida."

"I got on a plane after I heard what happened. I was going to his room but I saw you duck in here." He gave me a look. "Agent Hotchner informed me of what happened." I sighed again.

"Morgan overheard me talking to my older brother about how Rodney was given a hunter's funeral and how I didn't like keeping things from Spencer..." I shrugged. "He confronted me and I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just tell them Rodney was a monster and that if they found him they would get themselves killed." He gave me a sad smile. When Spencer first introduced me to Gideon he knew what I was in less then five seconds, the tattoo tends to be a pretty big give away. He wasn't a hunter himself but he met some while he was working a serial killer case that happened to not be a serial killer. It had been a pissed off ghost, someone was tearing up their house to build a bigger one and it was not having it.

"You're going to get yourself into some big trouble if you're not careful." He warned me.

"Morgan knows now, he got to see this thing first hand." I said. We never talked about the supernatural much, he would call me every once and awhile if he thought a case had a supernatural monster involved but that was as far as the conversations went. He did tell me once that I should come clean to Spencer and I said it wasn't a good time, of course that had always been my excuse.

"Hows he handling it?"

"Better then average." I shrugged again and took another bite of my snickers. "I told Spencer." I said after a few moments of silence, he gave me an expectant look. "He thinks I'm crazy. Thanks to the files Aaron found on my dad and my record he thinks my father abused me." I shook my head and ate the last of the candy. "He talked me like I…like I was. I don't even know." I looked at him.

"He just needs to see." He said, patting me on the shoulder. "After he sees it then you need to be ready for all the questions he's going to bombard you with." He chuckled. If I had felt better I would have laughed along with him. He was about to say something else but the plain ringtone for the prepaid phone I bought filled the room. I pulled it out of my back pocket and answered it without checking the ID considering there were only two people with the number.

"Yeah?"

"We found his body." Dean's voice came over the line slightly jumbled. I could hear Sam in the background complaining about something.

"Who's body?" That go Gideon's attention and I held up a finger for him to wait a minuet.

"Rodney's. God it's someone told all the cops they could find free donuts here or something." He grumbled.

"You found the body? Where?"

"We didn't find it. A couple of teens stumbled across it. From what I tell it was just in the middle of the path we were on earlier."

"So that means this thing could be anywhere."

"More like anyone." I blew out a long breath.

"And I thought this couldn't get anymore fucked." He chuckled.

"It can always get more fucked." I smiled sadly.

"Ain't that the truth."

"You still with the feds?"

"Kind of. I'm back at the hospital with Spencer and Morgan got put on babysitting duty." I told him.

"You got a gun?"

"Yeah." I had left it in the car when Morgan and I made it to the station and grabbed it when we got to the hospital. "I've only got the one clip of iron though."

"Lets hope you don't have to use it." I heard Sam say and realized he must've had me on speaker phone.

"Hey Sammy." I could almost hear him wince at the name but I didn't care.

"We gotta go. You stay there and keep you're eye out for this dick." Dean said, "for all we know it's in you're boyfriend."

"No it's not, he's got an anti-possession symbol carved into the watch I bought him for his birthday last year." I said shaking my head.

"He didn't notice that?" Sam questioned.

"It's under the clock face." I said.

"Nice." Dean said. "Okay, call us if anything happens. We're going to bring you some holy water and some extra ammo." I nodded and then remembered they couldn't see me. I said okay and we hung up.

"What happened?" I jumped at Gideon's voice. I had forgotten he was even there.

"They found Rodney's body."

"That's a good thing right? That means he's dead."

"Rodney's been dead. He died in the woods last time we saw him." I explained, "the thing that was possessing him however is still running around somewhere. At least when it was wearing Rodney we knew what it looked like."

"What even is this. I've only ever seen ghosts."

"A demon." I didn't bother sugarcoating it. People always seemed to get pissy when I beat around the bush. His eyes widened and I nodded knowing what he was going to ask next. Most people always feel the need to repeat what was said, just to make sure they heard it right. "Now that it's out of Rodney it could be inside anyone."

 **Okay sorry if Gideon seems a little OOC. Anywho I got some questions about when this is taking place and when it's going to end and things like that. This is pre-season one. Spencer worked for the FBI two years before the first episode started and that is when this is all happening. This is me setting a foundation to turn this into a series that will carry on throughout the two tv shows. Supernatural and Criminal minds takes place around the same time in both shows but in order to give Addison and Sam some time together I have decided that Supernatural will start two years later then it would in the regular show if that makes any sense. If you have any other questions feel free to leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them if I feel it doesn't give too much away. Thanks for reading.**


	47. Chapter 47

Gideon and I left the break/waiting room and started heading back to Spencer's room. We made it to the door and I stopped.

"I can't go back in there." I whispered, shaking my head at the older man. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "I don't want him to look at me like he did again."

"You're just going to wait out here?"

"I'll keep watch." I offered, though I knew it was more of an excuse then anything else. The only thing I could do right now if things go to shit is shoot a gun at whatever it was. I don't think the hospital staff would appreciate that especially if the Demon happens to be possessing one of the doctors. Gideon nodded his head and went inside the room. He didn't know that I was full of shit, as far as he was concerned I knew what I was talking about even when I didn't.

I don't know how long I leaned against the wall, I really wanted to know what they were talking about, I wanted to find Derek and ask him if he knew about the body and what the cops think happened, because if the bad guy's dead that means the case is over right?

I decided to do something useful and went up to the nurses' desk and asked for a pad of paper and a pen, then pulled a chair over in front of Spencer's door and got to work in trying to remember the exorcism. It was like trying to remember a song, I kept repeating the beginning over and over in my head trying to get the rest of it to flow though my thoughts.

"Addi." Dean's voice carried though the hall and I looked up from the half written Latin passage. He walked quickly towards me with my bag. They must have gone back to my motel room. "We went and got some of you're clothes for you." He said when he made it to me. He put the bag on the ground next to me.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him but I knew it didn't meet my eyes. He looked at the paper in my lap and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember an exorcism. I don't want to get caught off guard again." I folded my hands in my lap over the paper and shrugged.

"Why are you sitting outside the room, I thought you would be holed up with lover boy."

"I don't think anything like that will be happening anytime soon." I took a deep breath in an attempt to keep my emotions in check. Hiding shit like this used to be so easy for me.

"Guessing you came clean then."

"Yep and he thinks I'm crazy." I laughed but it was a bitter one. "Just like I knew he would and now I don't know what's going to happen."

"Addi..." He sighed, grabbing the bag off the floor and pulling me up by the arm. He walked back the way he came until he found an empty family waiting room. He pulled me inside and shut the door behind the two of us.

"I feel a chick flick moment coming on." I joked, He sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for me to do the same while giving me a sour look.

"You've never made things like this easy."

"Neither have you." I replied, crossing my arms over my stomach, not wanting to talk about this.

"He didn't believe you?" He asked.

"It might have gone better if Aaron hadn't dug up all that shit about Dad and us." I shook my head and pulled my arms closer around me. "...he thinks Dad abused us." I looked down at the table. I could feel the tension in the room rise and I didn't have to look at him to know he was biting his tongue from saying something that neither one of us would appreciate.

"He didn't abuse us."

"I know and I tried telling that to Spencer but I've been keeping things from him for the last four, almost five years…I don't blame him for not believing me about that. I guess when you really look at things I do come across as someone who might have been abused." I shuddered.

"What did you tell him exactly?"

"Just that dad hunted monsters for a living, and I told him about the werewolf attack that made me run away." It was silent for a few seconds. "He would believe if he came face to face with a monster, but until then he wont be able to fully accept that as a real thing."

"Did he flat out call you crazy?"

"No, he said I wasn't crazy when I told him to stop talking to me like I was….he thinks….I don't know what he thinks. All I know is that I can't go back into that room and have him look at me like that. Like I'm…." I put my head in my hands. "When him and I first got together I thought….i thought that I wouldn't ever have to tell him, that I could bullshit my way thorough that part of my life. He never pushed things, he excepted that I didn't want that to be my life anymore and talking about it was out of the question."

"That's not right." Dean said, cutting in. "You can't just hide that much of yourself from someone you want to be with. One of the reasons I don't date." He said the last part like a joke because we both knew that that wasn't the reason he didn't date.

"I know, I know that thinking like that was me being pretty damn optimistic. Anyway if I want him to believe me then I need to take him to see a monster." I said it like it would be the easiest thing in the world.

"Or we could bring this monster here." Dean offered.

"No, I do not want that thing in the same room as him." I shook my head violently.

"Well what do you expect to happen if you take him on a hunt?"

"I'm not going to take him on a hunt. I was thinking of him seeing one from afar or some shit like that!"

"That's not how any of this works. You know that. You don't get to see the monsters unless you want to be up close and personal with them." Dean leaned back in his chair. "Addison if you want any of this to work you're going to have to loosen the rains a bit." He stood up. "Now get back there with your baby daddy. Stick to your guns and everything will work out. Might not end up the way you want it to but it will work out." I stood up too.

"I don't want this thing messing with Spencer any more then it already has." He gave me a look that told me that it didn't really matter what I wanted. He grabbed the bag and opened the door for me. This is the most he's ever done for me in that sense. "What happened to being super pissed at me?" I asked even though it was a bad idea. He shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe its seeing you all broken up about this guy."

"So the fact that I'm upset about this makes you not angry?"

"No I'm still pissed, but I'd feel like I real dick if I didn't at least act like I cared." I laughed at him. He walked me back down the hall and Gideon was coming back out of Spencer's room so I stopped. I took a deep breath and turned to Dean.

"Thanks for acting like you care." He chuckled but stopped when I wrapped my arms around him. "I know you think I didn't but I missed you." I said against his shoulder. He waited a second but returned the hug.

"If you ever disappear on me like that again I will hunt you down and….I don't know what I'll do but you wont like it." He said it into my hair. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I wont," I told him, "I promise." He nodded like he accepted my apology for the first time since we got back into touch, if that's what you wanna call it. He ruffled my hair and I scowled even though it didn't really bother me. He was about to say something but I felt something jump inside my stomach. It felt like something was swimming inside my stomach, my hands shot to cover it and I gasped. Dean grabbed onto my arm and looked at me with a panicked expression.

"What just happened?"

"I think the baby kicked me." I said lowly, a smile stretching across my face. I felt it again but it wasn't as strong as it had been before. I laughed. "I have to tell…." I glanced over my shoulder at Spencer's door and saw both Morgan and Gideon watching me.

"Go." Dean said. "Make up with your boyfriend. You've made it this far." He kissed me on the forehead and handed me my bag. I nodded and he turned around and went back the same way he came.

 **Yay! Some Addison and Dean bonding/make up. Don't forget to review!**


	48. Chapter 48

I waited until Dean disappeared around the corner before I turned back to look at the other men. I couldn't shake the smile off my face until I remembered what was going on. Morgan and Gideon looked at me with looks I couldn't read and I frowned. I didn't say anything till I made it to them.

"How crazy does he think I am?" I asked, pulling the bag around my shoulder tighter.

"He doesn't know what to think." Gideon said, "both of us tole him that you weren't crazy and monsters do exist." I felt my eyebrows raise up. I could see Gideon doing that but I didn't know Morgan well enough to make that call. I looked between the two of them then at the closed door that led to where Spencer was currently bed bound.

"I'll deal with it." I sighed and opened the door. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, it's not like he was going to take me at face value no matter how much I wanted him to. I pulled the door closed behind me and looked at him. He looked shocked to see me, he probably thought it would take me a little longer to come back, I thought that too. I ignored his face and kicked off my tennis shoes and dropped the bag onto the floor, I lifted the blanket he was under and slid myself in next to him. I adjusted the pad of paper and pen and started working on it again. I could feel him watching me and he glanced to the paper.

"Is that an exorcism?" He finally asked. I wanted him to relax but I knew that wasn't going to happen. For once in his life he didn't know what was going on and he wasn't dealing with it well, at least not in my opinion.

"Yep, I want to be able to handle the situation if the thing ends up here." I said quietly, trying to pull the words from my memory without any luck. I could still feel his eyes on my face and I wanted to look at him but didn't, afraid it would be the same one as before. I didn't want him to think of me like that and doing this right next to him wasn't helping any but it needed to be done. I would rather him think I was nuts and still be alive instead of acting like nothing was wrong and get everyone killed.

He took the paper and pen from me and I though he was going to put it down and try and talk more sense into me but he surprised me by adding onto what I wrote. He handed it back to me after a few minuets and it was the rest of the exorcism. I shouldn't have been shocked to find out he knew it, he had read all my books, but I still looked at him with wide eyes.

"You don't have any of the usual signs of being delusional." He said.

"So you believe me?" I asked, hope creeping into my voice.

"The chances of you, Agent Morgan, and Gideon having the same mental illness are astronomically far fetched."

"So you believe us?"

"No, I think the three of you are mistaking something for something else that has a perfectly well thought out explanation." He said, but the way he said made me think that he didn't really believe that and I felt a really big smile weave itself onto my lips. I tossed the paper onto the floor and moved so I was straddling his lap.

"I'll take it." I said, pulling the blanket tighter around myself and in turn him.

"There hasn't been any proof of monsters-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, my hands pressed against the sides of his face. He didn't push me away. I didn't pull away until I felt him wince in pain.

"Sorry." I said, pushing my hair behind me ear and smiled widely at him. "I'll get you proof." I told him quickly before he could say anything. It took me a second for me to realize his heart monitor was going off like crazy. I looked between his flushed face and the machine. Both of his hands were resting on my hips.

"I don't want you to be….for lack of a better term, crazy." He said after he caught his breath and that's when his behavior started making sense. He was being a little more open minded then he would normally be. He would rather accept monsters being real opposed to thinking there was something wrong with me. No matter how insane it sounded. I found that pretty comforting though I'm sure Gideon and Morgan had a big part in him thinking like this.

"I'll get you proof." I repeated, running my fingers through his hair. He didn't say anything after that. Just closed his eyes and pulled me back to where I was before, except my head was now pressed against his chest though I kept my head far away from where he was shot. I didn't want to hurt him any more the I already had.

"I felt the baby move." I said after I few minuets, lifting my head so I could see his face. He looked down at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"When?"

"Right before I came in here. It felt like something was swimming around inside of me." I laughed, "it felt so weird." Just like it was planed the kid did it again.

"It's called quickening."

"Isn't it a little early to be feeling the baby move though?"

"Normally after 16 weeks so it's only a week early. Not to mention thinner women tend to feel the baby move earlier then other women." He explained.

"I thought I would be showing a little more before I really felt him moving."

"The muscles in your abdomen are lot a stronger then most because of how much exorcise you did before you got pregnant and you're taller, so it makes sense that you aren't showing as much." His other hand that wasn't around my back came over and rested on my stomach. That's when a nurse came into check on his vitals.

 **And here is the next chapter. I feel that is a valid Spencer reaction. He doesn't know what to think when everyone around him is telling him something. I also feel like he would really want to take Addison's word though he wouldn't ever believe unless he saw it for himself. Tell me who you think the Demon is in? Or do you not know?**


	49. Chapter 49

She looked at us with a look that said I shouldn't be where I was, though I didn't feel like moving. I happen to be very comfortable and Spencer isn't complaining so it shouldn't be an issue.

"You're heart rate got a little up there for a moment." She said raising her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips. She was an older lady, probably in her late fifties, with light gray streaks in her hair and a face the screamed grandmother. She looked the women who would give candy to all the younger neighborhood kids. He gave me a look, effectively rating me out to the older women.

"Sorry." I said though my voice told everyone in the room that I wasn't that sorry. She hummed in sarcastic agreement and went to work on the rest of the machines and his IV's. She didn't ask me to move but I'm pretty sure it was implied so I did. I wanted to be on good terms with the nurses, if they were bitchy, I would be bitchy then no one would be happy. I needed to trust them with Spencer. I stood up and moved to the window and looked down on the street below. Cars were speeding by, stopping every once in awhile to make the red light. I wonder if the demons down there….I gave Spencer a look over my shoulder but he was talking to the nurse about the meds they had him on. The fact that he was being open minded about this meant a lot to me, I knew that even thinking of this as a possibility was more then likely casing a civil war in his mind. I chewed on the inside of my lip, this wasn't like Spencer, whatever Gideon and Morgan told him must have really changed something. I would have thought my word would mean a little more then Morgan's, nothing against him but Spencer and I have been together a lot longer then he and Morgan have worked together.

"How far along are you sweetie?" She asked causing me to jump.

"15 weeks." Spencer answered for me, he normally did that for me when things caught me off guard. My own brother hadn't realized I was pregnant, I hadn't thought a stranger would be able to tell. Then again he could have just been caught up in the fact he hadn't seen him in five years.

My confusion must have shown on my face because she said, "I've had six kids, I know what a baby bump looks like." My anxiety calmed until I realized what she said.

"Six?" I raised my eyebrows, I don't think I'd ever be able to handle six kids. I was having a hard enough time wrapping my mind around having one kid running around. She laughed at my face. Spencer was watching the both of us without saying anything. "I can't imagine having one let alone six." I shook my head and moved to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." She assured and went back to work. "Do you know the gender?" She asked.

"No." Spencer answered.

"I think we're having a boy." I said, shrugging. Spencer looked at me.

"We don't know anything for sure." He said. "There's a fifty/fifty chance."

"Well I feel like my thoughts have a little more wight considering he is inside me." I told him.

"You know, a study showed that mother's intuition when guessing the gender of the baby was correct 70% of the time." He said, going to prop himself up on his shoulder, though when he did that the day before it hurt him. Now he seemed to be alright, modern medicine works wonders but not like this.

"See! You said it yourself, I'm right." I let it go, not wanting to bring it up in front of the nurse.

"No I said you have a 70% chance of being right."

"Sounds like good odds to me." I shrugged again, smiling at him. "Wanna bet on it?"

"I'm not going to make a bet on the gender of our unborn baby."

"Why not? It's the most unriggable bet possible! Neither one of us can cheat!" I exclaimed leaning forward.

"Because…" He shook his head and thought about it, "I'm just not going to!" I rolled my eyes but didn't add anything. The nurse smiled at us before leaving and told Spencer he needed to keep his heart rate down. I picked up the paper from the floor and read over the text. Funny how things came come rushing back when they're right in front of you.

"Do you really think Rodney is a demon?" He asked, I wanted to question how he knew what monster I thought it was until I remembered the fact he finished the exorcism for me.

"Yes…." I debated on whether or not I should tell him about finding Rodney's body. He's already pushing himself so much just by listening to me. He must have seen the conflict on my face because he called it out.

"What happened?" I decided I've kept enough from him.

"They found Rodney's body." I told him, watching his face for his reaction. I saw a little bit of relief in his eyes, but it faded to confusion as he thought about it.

"That's not a good thing is it?" I could tell he didn't like asking, he didn't like the fact he didn't know the answer. I wanted to tell him that everything was fine, that dead meant dead, but that wasn't the case and almost never was. We're in my would now and I really don't want us to be.

"Rodney's been dead since everything that happened in Virginia." I said then explained, "when someone's possessed the demon takes over their body leaving them no control over anything….so the man that kidnapped me wasn't the man that helped raise me. One of the things a demon can do is maintain a body longer then we can, so when Rodney was shot he died, but the demon didn't." It wasn't the best explanation but it was all I had until I brushed up on the lore. I could tell he wasn't liking my answer but he didn't contradict it, in fact that made me a little uneasy. I glanced at his left wrist where the watch sat. There's no way he could be possessed when I have him protected. But still, rather be safe then sorry. "Give me your other hand." I said, extending my arm outward.

"Why?"

"I just want to check something." I shrugged. I'm pretty sure he no one told him about the symbol that I had engraved under the clock face but I couldn't be sure. The look he gave me said that he didn't know what I was up to but handed me his hand either way. I undid the watch and pulled it into my hands. It took me a second but I took it apart. Spencer made a sound of protest but I ignored him. That is until I saw the symbol had been scratched out, that didn't make sense though, if he was possessed then why would he give me the exorcism? My head shot up to him and even I wouldn't have wanted to be on the receiving end of that look. He gave me a face that said he had no idea what was going on and his heart rate was picking up again. I grabbed the bad Dean had brought me off the floor and opened it. The first thing my eyes came in contact with was a flask, I knew that Dean wasn't that big of a dick so it had to either be salt or holy water. Didn't matter though because I opened it and tossed the contents onto Spencer. Salt? Holy Water? Either would work.

 **Here is the next chapter, anywho the demon made a comment about how is issue was with her fmaily. What do you think he meant by that?**


	50. Chapter 50

The liquid splashed against his skin and almost immediately turned to steam. My hand covered his mouth to keep him from making any noise to attract the attention to anyone outside but I couldn't stop his heartbeat from making the machine go crazy. I knew I didn't have time to do much before doctors burst in here so I didn't wait to pick up the paper and start reading the incantation aloud.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" His body shook and a pile of black smoke shot out of his mouth, ears and eyes like a rive poring into the ocean. I moved away from him to the point where my back was pressed against the wall farthest from the man convulsing on the bed. My hand involuntarily covered my mouth and horror took over me. The heart monitor was going haywire and a group of doctors burst though the door. A nurse I've never seen before came in front of me, blocking my view from Spencer.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to take my attention off Spencer but I wouldn't work with her.

"Stop!" I told her, trying to push around her but she held her ground. Morgan was suddenly there and took over my restraint. I pushed against him, trying to get the doctors away from him, any one of them could be possessed and just transfer the damn thing back into him.

"Addison!" He pulled me out of the room despite my struggles. He pushed me away from the door and up against the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Stop! They're going to kill him!" I yelled, trying to get past him into the room.

"No one is going to kill him." He said it calmly, trying to reassure me but I didn't care. I felt my heart drop into my stomach when I heard the unmistakable sound of a flat line echo throughout the room and into the hall way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My eyes blinked open to a darkish room and my head was bent at an odd angle. There was a warm hand in mine. I tilted my head to the other side and came face to face with Spencer. Confusion ate at the corners of my mind. He was sitting up in the chair, wearing normal clothes and didn't seem to be at all injured.

"What the….?" The way he was looking at me wanted to make me curl up and not look at him. It wasn't at all the accepting look he had given me when I had gone into his room after Gideon. "I thought you died." The words came out of my mouth jumbled and almost inaudible but he heard it.

"I did too." His voice was clipped and I knew he was pissed. "When I woke up you were in the bed next to me and the bullet wound was gone, the only thing left was a bruise. I even looked over my injury report and it said that I had been wearing a bullet proof vest when I was shot."

"But that's not what happened." I sat up and felt a ton of blood rush to my head. He steadied me and my vision cleared after a few seconds. I went to get off the bed but an IV stopped me, when I moved to pull it out he stopped me.

"Don't, the nurses said you were dehydrated." Again anger flowed through his voice and it was all for me. He wasn't one to yell but you could still tell when he was pissed. So in order not to make him any angrier I listened without a fight.

"I heard you flat line!"

"Yeah, I did too, and Morgan, and Hotch." I didn't remember Hotch being there but Morgan I did. "Addison, what was that thing?" I looked at him, I didn't know how long he had been possessed, it could have been the whole time from when I ran, to when I first came clean or after Dean dropped everything off.

"How much do you remember?" I asked softly. If he was himself when I came clean then I could continue that conversation and this time he might believe me. But if he was possessed then there's no telling how much he knew about what was going on. Not to mention why the hell would the demon give me the damn thing that would kick it out of Spencer's body? Unless that's what it wanted me to do….

"I….remember bits and pieces. I remember telling you not to leave…." he thought about it some more, "I remember talking to Morgan but it wasn't me talking to him, it was that thing." He shook his head, like he didn't understand anything and I guess at this moment in time he didn't.

"Do you remember me telling you about what my father did for a living?" He nodded but I looked like he didn't want that part to be real. Like he wanted to think that him knowing that was just a trick of his mind. "The thing that took you over was a Demon." I said and watched his face carefully. "But they don't heal people when they get kicked out of their meat suit." I shook my head at him with wide eyes. Things are getting way too weird for me to be comfortable. This is the second time Spencer has came back to life, not to mention heal him and then mess with everyone's memories and medical files.

"Monsters don't exist." He said it to himself.

"Spencer, you saw it! It was wearing you like a damned coat!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did."

"No before now. I'm talking about years ago!"

"You wouldn't have believed me Spencer, you didn't believe me when I told you the other day. And we have been together for the four years." I said.

"That wasn't me." He answered. "That was the thing inside me talking."

"I didn't know that Spencer. Would you really have taken what I said at face value? Would you really have looked at me in the eye and say you believed every word I said? No you wouldn't. You would have needed proof and you might have asked for it now, after we've been together this long but any time before now you would have thought I was crazy!" Both of us took a deep breath. I didn't want this escalate and I don't think he did either.

"You should have trusted me."

"I do Spencer, I always have. I just couldn't risk it. I wanted to be done with that part of my life, I didn't want it to fuck up our entire relationship."

"You didn't think I could handle it."

"That's not what I said." He took another deep breath. "I love you Spencer, I didn't want to louse you…."

"Were you ever going to tell me? Before you were forced to?"

"….eventually." I said the word carefully.

"Really?" He said it like he didn't believe me.

"It's not like I enjoyed keeping things from you Spencer. Sometimes I wanted someone to talk to about it but every time I thought about bringing it up to you I would chicken out. I wanted to tell you everything but I just couldn't make myself do it!" He was quiet. "Please say something."

"No more secrets, no more avoiding questions, we wont be able to get through anything if you wont deal with anything. It's not healthy for either one of us and it's not a healthy habit to teach to a baby." He said firmly. No room for argument, or anything other then an 'okay'. He held my gaze as he said it, making sure that I understood everything he was saying. I nodded quickly.

"No more secrets." I agreed. "Whatever you want to know."

"You said monsters exist?"

"Yes."

"You mentioned, werewolves, ghosts, skinwalkers, and shapeshifters. All of those things are real?"

"Them and more." He gave me a look that said to elaborate. "I don't know Spencer, most monsters that you've read the lore for are real. Some are bullshit some aren't." I shrugged. "Hunters find a place where people are dying a weird way, they research till they find out what monster it is and then find it, then kill it." I explained.

"There's not a system?"

"That is the system. Sometimes they recognize the monsters based on the MO, other times it's like shooting in the dark."

"That sounds reckless." I laughed.

"It is."

"The scars on your side?"

"Werewolf."

"And your back?"

"Werewolf." I said again. He frowned and looked me over. I could tell he was organizing his thoughts and a whole knew round of questions were coming.

 **Here is the next chapter. Why do you think the demon gave her the exorcism? How do you think the symbol got scratched out? How do you think he came back to life again!? Let me know!**


	51. Chapter 51

He spent the next half an hour asking me every question under the sun about anything remotely supernatural. I didn't have answers for a lot of it, hell I didn't have answers for most of it. He named off a ton of different monsters, wanting to know if they were real or not. I hadn't heard of a lot of them and I had to remind him that I did run away when I was 15 and that I had only been hunting for a few year before that.

He didn't like it, I didn't but he dropped that part of the conversation and started on things that happened to the two of us. He wanted to know about the monster I hunted in Vegas. He wanted every detail, everything that was said between me and any of the other victims, everything I told the cops, where I went after it tore up my back. Then he got to the more recent things, like my nightmares.

"What about your nightmares?" He asked, watching me expectantly. I chewed on the inside of my lip, I didn't want to talk about this with anyone really but I had promised that there wouldn't be any more secrets. I thought about it, whether or not I should mention how my mother really died or just tell him that I'm afraid of ending up like her and leave it at that. He saw the conflict on my face and went to say something but I held my hand up. He's been a good sport about all of this, the least I can do is return the favor.

"I told you that my mother died in a fire right?" I questioned, trying to remember the story I had given. He nodded but stayed quiet. "Well that part is true but the fire wasn't on accident….something killed her in my brothers nursery that night and I was there to see it…..I don't even know how I remember it, I was two, but I do, I remember it like it happened last night." I licked my lips as I thought about how to tell the story. "It stood over his crib and my mother walked in, I had been sleeping with her in her room for whatever reason and when she left to check on Sam I followed her…..It had these yellow eyes and i-it shoved her against the wall and pinned her to the ceiling-" I cut my own self off as the memory unfolded behind my eyelids and it was then I even realized I had closed them.

"Addi-"

"No, let me finish." I took a deep shuddering breath. "It set her on fire over my baby brothers crib. I don't remember what else happened that night but I remember her face, I remember my father yelling her name and…" I shook my head. "My dreams aren't of her dying. They're of me dying." Surprisingly I wasn't crying, shocker considering the fact that everything else made my eyes flow like waterfalls.

"You think the thing that killed your mother is going to try and kill you?" He asked after a few minuets, letting me collect my thoughts. I nodded, hand over my stomach. "Addi that's not going to happen." He said it but I could tell it was more for my benefit then anything else.

"We'll find out I guess." I said. The two of us were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Sam poked his head with an apologetic look on his face. He was about to say something but the door was pushed open and Dean moved past him without a word. Sam gave his back a look before rolling his eyes and coming inside himself, shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks for telling us she was awake." Dean said, sitting down the chair that was on the other side of the bed. Sam came over and sat near my feet. Spencer looked like he was going to say something but I shook my head at him.

"We needed to talk." I directed to Dean.

"No we need to talk." He replied.

"About?"

"Well we could talk about how your boyfriend came back to life will little to no injuries." He said it like it was a dirty phrase.

"Unless you know more then me there's not much to talk about." I said. I did find it a little unsettling that he came back to life but at the same time I didn't want to question it.

"Well what about the Demon? Did it say anything?" Sam asked, coming across a lot more put together then Dean.

"No…." I looked to Spencer. "Did it say or show you anything?" I asked.

"It wanted you to exorcise it." He said, "that's why it wrote the rest of it down for you."

"Why though?" Dean asked. I didn't like how he was looking at Spencer but I didn't say anything about it. I knew that Spencer wouldn't take it personally, he normally didn't get ques like that.

"It wanted me to die." I looked between him and my brothers. I didn't like the sound of that but we already knew they wanted to kill him. If they hadn't they wouldn't have shot him in the first place, at least I don't think so.

"Did it say anything else?" Sam asked. Spencer shook his head. I could tell he didn't like not knowing so I pulled his head in mine to try and make him feel a little better.

"Why the hell is your heart beating so damn fast?" Dean asked. That was the first time I noticed the sound that resembled galloping horses. I don't know how I didn't hear it before, well it wasn't really that loud and I had been pretty caught up in Spencer and I's conversation. I looked to him for answers because I didn't know. I felt fine.

"It's the baby's heartbeat." He said, gripping onto my hand tighter but it was to reassure me this time. Dean looked to Sam but I couldn't see his face. "The doctors were worried after she passed out." He explained, he was about to go into detail but Dean started talking again.

"Why is the kid's heart beating so fast then? Wait," he held his hand up when Spencer opened his mouth, "don't answer that." I chewed on the inside of my lip to keep myself from snapping at Dean. I didn't like the way he was talking to Spencer.

"Smaller mammals tend to have faster heartbeats." Sam said, causing Dean's attention to turn towards him.

"Why do you know that man?" Sam shrugged and I smiled at him. Spencer nodded to Sam in approval and I felt my smile widen. "Am I the only one freaked out about the fact that freaking Einstein here came back to life, not once, but twice?" He exclaimed. "Demons don't heal their clothes on the way out." He looked between the three of us.

"I don't know what you want Dean, do you want to freak out? I really don't want to question it. Whatever it is I would like to think it's on our side." I looked from him to Spencer, wanting to know how they wanted me to react. I couldn't make myself feel upset about it, in fact I really wanted to smile and not question it, scared that if I asked to many questions that whatever brought him back to life would come back and take it all away, take him away. "And why is this still happening? I got rid of it. It's over now. Right?"

"We can't take any chases. Just because you kicked it out of pretty boy here doesn't mean it went back to hell where it belongs." Dean said, clasping his hands together and setting them on the bed. I frowned at him and my hand tightened around Spencer' s even harder then it was before. I knew he was right but I didn't want him to be. I just wanted to go home with Spencer and go back into our supernatural free bubble and the only thing we needed to worry about were crazy human killers. I'd take them over monsters any day. The only thing you need to kill a human is a gun and we have plenty of those.

"How do you kill one?" Spencer asked, "demon I mean." He added. The question was directed to Dean. I guess my wrong assumption about this being over made Spencer believe Dean knew more. He might, not like him and I have talked shop in the last five years.

"You don't. You send their asses back to hell." Spencer frowned, not liking the fact that Dean couldn't get him a for sure answer, things like that tended to bug him.

"Then how do we do that? If the exorcism she used didn't work what then what will?" Dean thought about it before shrugging. "You don't know?" I squeezed his hand and gave him a look. He was still pretty upset about everything that was happening and Dean was not the person he wanted to be snapping at. I didn't know what they had talked about when I was out but judging by Dean's tone when he came into the room told me it wasn't good.

"Hunting is not a science." Dean told him in a short tone. I shook my head at Spencer from saying anything. I needed to know Dean's feelings about him before I let anything other then small talk go on between them. I trusted Sam not to start anything but Dean….? I would rather not leave them alone until I felt better.

"Do you know why it wanted to kill you?" Sam cut in, taking the conversation around another corner. Spencer was successfully distracted and Dean was looking at me with a face that I would rather not have to look at. Spencer thought about it for a few minuets before he answered, I could tell that he was trying to sift through his memories of everything that's happened.

"No, it just wanted me to die." He shook his head but more like he did whenever he had a headache, like he was shaking out the pain. "That's all it was thinking about." I didn't like the sound of that, I didn't like the idea of having to go home without him, I didn't like the thought of having to raise this baby without him. He must have seen the fear on my face because he smiled at me. "I'm fine." He assured.

"This is another reason I never told you, now you're in danger."

"Lets save the heart to heart for when this is all over." Dean clapped his hands together again, taking out attention for one another. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked.

 **Yay! Addison really came clean. For real this time. Anyway for my readers in America. I'm not sure how old you are or anything about you really other then that you like Criminal Minds and Supernatural. And I wont judge you based on who you side with but I wanted to let you know that whatever happens we will make it though this. I feel that we are about to see the most angry and hateful part of our society come into the light. Just remember that you are amazing people no matter what anyone says, doesn't matter is you're gay, straight, trans, black, white, etc. Thanks for reading and I hope Addison or someone else in the story made you laugh despite what's happeneing in our country. Stay safe.**


	52. Chapter 52

Aaron had came and grabbed Spencer. Don't know what they were talking about, don't know where they went but Sam followed after them after I asked him to. I didn't like the idea of him alone after everything that's happened, leaving me alone with my older bother. Once they were gone I pulled the IV out of my arm and downed the glass of water Spencer had been drinking.

"Should you really be doing that?" He asked, grabbing my arm when I went to stand up. I was really glad to see that they didn't change me into one of those gown things and left me in my jeans and t-shirt.

"Doing what?" I replied, pulling on my shoes that Spencer had left on the side of the bed for me. I knew that me getting up without the doctors permission would make Spencer upset with me but I'm done being in the damn hospital. "Have you heard anything from dad?" I asked after standing up. I gave the room a once over to make sure that nothing of ours was here and then pulled Dean outside the door.

"Yeah, he was ass deep in a Windigo case. He didn't have any service when we called."

"He on his way here."

"Yeah, hopefully we'll have thing wrapped up before he gets here though." I nodded. I didn't really want to have to deal with Dad when he's on a hunt. I might not get the brunt of it being pregnant and all but with Dean here I didn't think we needed him as much as I thought we did in the beginning.

"So, do we have any idea where this thing went or if it's still out there at all?" I asked, glancing around the corner and saw Spencer and Aaron talking. I went to move back around it so Spencer wouldn't see me up walking around but it was too late.

"Addi!" I rolled my eyes but went to him anyway. "What part of 'don't take the IV out' do you no understand?" I shrugged and gave him my most 'I didn't do anything wrong face'. It's never worked before but ya never know. I didn't look at Aaron, the whole 'interrogation' thing was still hot in my mind and at the moment I didn't want to deal with all his suspicion. Spencer knew everything and that's all I really care about. Sam was standing a little ways down the hall, reading one of the newspapers. For a second I thought he was faking so he could keep an eye on them but when Dean and I made it to the men he still didn't make any move to come over.

"I want out of here." I told him. "I want to go back home." Dean snorted. "Shut up." I added to him. I looked at Spencer and tried to ask with my eye how much Aaron knew but of course he didn't get that.

"Does you're head hurt?" He asked. Dean laughed, knowing what I had been after, and I hit him in the stomach. Effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"You're so lucky you're pregnant." He said in between gasping breaths. I stuck my tongue out at him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Addison, you should have stayed in the room." Spencer ignored the exchange between Dean and I, still stuck on the fact I didn't listen to him. You would think by now he would understand that I do what I want when I want. Hell, look at how many times I went to the hospital when he told me I should, zero.

"First it was you, then me, I'm done. I say we end this, get on a plane, go home and sleep for like a week." I offered, "sound like a plan? Great." I nodded my head at him.

"The case is over. We found Rodney's body." Aaron said. I frowned, so that's how much he knew.

"Are you sure? The last time we thought he was dead he came back and fucked everything up." I said. I already knew that but he didn't know that I knew. He was watching me with a look that I once again couldn't read. He was more then likely tying to find a hole in my story or something to try and get information.

"The coroner is going over him with a fine toothed comb." Aaron assured.

"Nice to see you up and walking." Morgan voice sounded up from behind me. I turned but he was already next to me in our circle thing between Spencer and I. "You scared the hell outta me," He said.

"I'm glad to be up too." I said.

"Addison, I assume you will be coming home with us." Aaron said, watching me again. Dean looked at me and I didn't know what to say. If I stayed there might be a chance of this thing following Spencer home or I could stay with me. Or it could all be over and this thing could be back in hell and we have nothing to worry about. Or I could go home with Spencer, and it followed both of us back and we could deal with it then.

"Let me talk to my younger brother, I was supposed to stay till Sunday." I said, moving around them and made my way over to said brother. Dean came after me, nodding to Morgan and patting Spencer on the back, causing him to jump. I gave Dean a look when he moved up next me with a smirk on his face. "Be nice to him please." I told him as nicely as I could.

"I was being nice."

"He's not a big fan of touch."

"Obviously that's not the case if you and him are having a kid."

"I'm an exception." I said. By now we made it to Sam and he listened to us with amusement in his face.

"It's not my fault that me being friendly upsets him."

"You're not being friendly, you're trying to make him uncomfortable."

"I feel that I have every right to make him uncomfortable."

"And why is that?"

"Because I should have been able to approve of him before he had a chance to knock you up!'

"Can we please stop using the phrase 'knocked up' makes him sound like he got me pregnant and left me to take care of it on my own." I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You're a lot more whiny then you were before you left. What happened to the Addison that used to laugh at the monsters?"

"I'm pregnant and this kid is fucking up my emotions and making me want to cry every five seconds." I snapped. "Can we talk about what's going to happen now? Do I go back with them or stay here and make sure everything is okay?"

Sam shrugged, "for all we know the thing will follow him back home."

"For all we know I already took care of it." I said, "why are we so sure that this isn't over?"

"Because you're boyfriend keeps coming back to life." Dean answered.

"How is that a bad thing? I know it's not normal and that means supernatural but obviously something wants him alive bad enough to keep resetting the clock."

"You're to close to him to think clearly." Dean said and I frowned at him.

"I'm to close to him to decide that him being alive is a good thing?" I could heat the annoyance in my voice and apparently so could Sam because he butt in before Dean could answer.

"The only way we're going to know if this thing is gone is if we wait. Addison, you go home with him and try and let things get back to normal and if it shows up again call someone."

"But I feel like I didn't get to see you at all."

"I can fly over for the holidays or when the baby is born." He said, "I need to get back to school anyway. The demon isn't after me."

"We don't know that for sure." I said, shaking my head.

"Then I'll call someone." I looked to Dean.

"What do you think?" HE thought about it for a second before answering.

"Sam's right, but I think it was too easy-"

"Too easy?" I asked incredulously, "Spencer died."

"I mean I have a bad feeling, that's all." He reworded, holding up his hands in innocent gesture.

"Sorry, I'm a little wound up." I sighed. Dean nodded rested and hand on my shoulder.

"I just don't want you going home and having this thing waiting for you on your doorstep is all." I leaned into him and put a hand on Sam's arm.

"Thank you." I sighed. "I really didn't deserve for you two to jump to my aid after being a huge bitch by jumping ship."

"We can't give you shit if you're dead." Dean said. "Anyway, just because I want to shoot you doesn't mean someone else is allowed to do it for me."

"I wasn't mad at you so…" Sam said and covered his hand with mine. "Just make sure to call me once an awhile."

"Yeah, this lousing touch shit is over with, I want a weekly phone call." Dean added. "If I don't get it then I'm a break in your house to make sure you're still alive." He gave me a look that said he would do just that if I didn't listen to what he had to say.

"Okay." I agreed. "Weekly phone calls, got it. Promise."

"Dad's gonna want that too." Dean warned.

"He already told me that." I said, "if I wait to long to call him he starts blowing up my phone. He doesn't care what time." I rolled my eyes. One time he called me at three in the morning because I missed the day I was supposed to check in. I didn't understand it, I was on my own for the lest five years. If that didn't prove to him that I could take care of myself I don't know what will.

 **Yay guys only one more chapter left. This this story will be officially over. That is until I start the next one in this series. Happy reading.**


	53. Chapter 53

I woke to the sharp pain of a tiny foot being jammed up underneath my ribs. I felt my noise wrinkle up at the unpleasantness of it and I shoved my face farther into Spencer shoulder. The baby kicked me again except this time they chose to hit where my stomach connected with Spencer's causing him to wake as well.

"I think its time we got up." Spencer grumbled. I groaned but didn't move from my spot that happened to be half way on top of him.

"No, this is the first day you've had off in the last two weeks. I want to lay here and not move." I said though my voice was muffled by his chest. His arm came up around me, pulling the blanket that had fallen down around my waist up to cover my shoulders as well as himself.

"Okay." He agreed. "Did you know that cuddling releases Oxytocin which can relieve pain, help strengthen your immune system and deepen the relationship." He mumbled though he did sound a little more awake his voice still held a bit of sleep in it.

"Deepen the relationship huh?" I asked, "no wonder we've lasted this long." He didn't laugh at my joke, probably didn't know that I meant it as a joke. It wasn't that funny anyway. We were quiet for a few minuets until the kid once again smashed their foot into my skin. The first time that I had been able to see the baby move from the outside I wasn't sure how deal with it. I thought it looked like an alien trying to break free from my abdomen. Spencer had been away somewhere in Colorado so he wasn't here to tell me I was being dramatic. Anyway Haley thought it was a cute thing that I should be excited about. Me being me thought that feeling the baby was cool, not seeing them move though my skin.

I was thankful that everything in California hadn't come back back to bite either one of us in the ass, though I have been keeping in close touch with Sam. Making sure that is didn't go after him too. Apparently Morgan and Spencer had told Aaron what happened and he had remembered that Spencer had been shot in the chest, not a vest, but he was having a hard time coming to terms with it. He had been nothing but professional with me since then, not that it was much of a change to what it had been before. Gideon had gone back to work after promising to show up to the baby's birth but even he had enough with the supernatural to last however long. Spencer on the other hand continued to ask questions as he thought of them, a lot of them made me have to reread a few books. I'm still not sure how the anti possession got scratched out but we took care of that, muck to Spencer's displeasure.

Flash back:

"Addison, I don't think this is a good idea." Spencer's nervous voice cut though the background music like Moses did the Red Sea. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him into the leather seat, smiling at the artist. I had already came here the week before with the picture of what I wanted him to do and we set up a date. "What if I get an allergic reaction, or a skin infection, or, or I could get some kind of bloodborne disease." He went to stand back up but I pushed his shoulder down.

"Nope, I need a 100 percent guaranty." I told him in a firm voice. "Where do you want it?" He swallowed and didn't answer me. "You aren't getting out of this Spencer, now where do you want it? Arm?" I asked.

"What if I wear a short sleeved shirt?"

"You don't own any short sleeved shirts Spencer…." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Chest?"

"What if I want to wear a v-neck?"

"You never wear v-necks! Calf?"

"What if I want-"

"You don't own shorts Spencer!"

"I want the option!"

"Fine then what about your butt?" I crossed my arms and they rested on top of my swollen stomach. He paled and gulped.

"Sides fine." I nodded to the artist and he had Spencer take his shirt off.

End flashback.

We now have matching tattoos.

I started pushing myself up and tossed the blanket off me. Spencer had to help me with the process. Unfortunately, I had a hard time doing anything except eating. "How much longer till I pop 'em out again?" I questioned, readjusting my shirt so I wasn't strangling myself.

"A month." He replied, making no move to sit up next to me. He on the other hand liked feeling the baby move, I thought that was cute, but I don't think anyone likes getting kicked in their internal organs. We still didn't know the gender, we had one more ultrasound and they offered to tell us but we decided to wait. We had made it long enough, no point in giving up now.

"Can we hurry it up? I would really like to get it over with." He frowned at me.

"One more month." He reassured, running a hand down my bare arm. I was siting Indian style on the bed, the blanket wrapped around my legs.

"I'm ready to have 'em now." He was about to respond but his phone on the bedside table beeped. "I swear to god if you answer that this will be the only kid we ever have." He didn't look at me but he did look at his phone. He sighed and glanced at me for less then a second before adverting his eyes. "Where?" I sighed.

"Here." He answered, "missing child." I sighed again.

"Go. Wouldn't want it to be our kid." I said. He got up and kissed the side of my face and started getting ready. He was ready in less then fifteen minuets and out the door. Of course not leaving until making me promise I wouldn't do anything that would push myself. He told me to call him if I needed anything and then he was gone.

I waited until I heard the door close before going though the process of getting off the bed and into the shower. I trusted the Spencer locked the door, he knew now much it bothered me to leave it unlocked. Even though a locked wouldn't do much in my opinion it was like a security blanket, it just felt better to have it. It didn't take long for me to finish my shower and get out, now it took me longer to get out then it did to get in though considering the fact that this bowling ball attached to me made it hard to step over the tub and even harder when my feet and the floor were wet. I got it though and dried myself off and pulled on some clothes. A pair of stretchy pants that looked like jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Bout time you got out." Dean's voice nearly made me piss myself. I gripped the door frame of the hallway and glared at my older brother. He was laid out on my couch with his feet propped up on the arm rest, one of Spencer's books against his chest. He had let it fall when I came into the room. He was wearing the same thing he did most times I saw him, leather jacket and plain black t-shirt, much like the one I was wearing.

"What the hell are you doing here." I asked after my heart rate calmed down.

"Nice to see you to." He sat up and closed the book before letting it fall onto the coffee table with a think thump. Dad then came out of the kitchen with a Sandwich in between his hands, taking a large bite out of it.

"Don't you two know how to knock?"

"We did, you didn't answer so we let ourselves in." Dean said with a cheeky grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and moved around the couch and into the kitchen so I could make my own food. When I made it into the room and started looking around I realized I didn't want to eat anything that was inside it. "We were in town, decided to crash here for the night and head out in the morning."

"We should go out." I said. Dad grunted with a mouthful of bread and whatever else he put on it telling me that he wasn't hungry anymore. I ignored him and looked at Dean who shrugged. "I'm done with this rabbit food Spencer has bought for me to eat." He chuckled and Dad made another sound of protest. "If you don't want to eat anything then don't, I on the other hand want a damn burger and that's what I'm going to get." Dean raised his eyebrows at the tone I used with Dad but I didn't care. I want a burger. I waddled over to the door where my bag hung and shoes sat, attempted to shove them on. After five failed attempts I ended up having to ask Dean for help. He of course laughed at me but he helped without question.

"You need me to tie them for you too?" He asked sarcastically, not waiting for an answer before he started doing up the laces.

"Thanks."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you really need to go to the bank?" Dean asked frustrated.

"I need to deposit the check so I can pay for the damn lunch. I'll be in for less then ten minuets." I replied, while he parked the car in front of the building. I pushed open the door and tried pulling myself out of the Impala. Dad got out and helped me out. "You coming in?" I asked the two of them. Dean shook his head.

"Yeah." Dad said, taking his gun out of his shoulder holster and putting it in the glove compartment before following after me inside. The inside had granite tile floors and had a very clean feeling to it. It also had a ton of people in line for the same damn thing I was here for. "Ten minuets huh?" Dad asked and I looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't laugh at me." I grumbled as we stepped in line. My hands rested on my stomach and the kid kicked at me hand. "Calm down will ya?" I rubbed over where the kicked me.

"You say something?" Dad asked, I didn't say anything, just grabbed his hand and put it over where the baby was targeting. It didn't take long for them to kick at his hand.

"They haven't stopped kicking me for the last three months." I told him. "I feel like they're trying to get out but no matter how hard they kick nothing works." He chuckled.

"Still haven't figured out the gender?"

"We're going to wait." He nodded. I turned around so I was facing him just in time to see three men dressed fully in black to rush inside the building. Each one of them holding AK-47 that were pointed into the air. They had the traditional ski-masks over their faces as I felt my heart start to speed up. "Well shit."

"Everyone on the ground!" The tallest one that was standing to the left of the other two me yelled, shooting into the air. Now I don't know if you've realized but I have a hard enough time getting out of a chair let alone getting on the ground. I really wish Dad hadn't left him freaking gun in the car, and I didn't grab mine because I felt that going out with Dad and Dean I wouldn't need one. Dad grabbed my arm and helped me onto to the ground, slowly of course. "I said get down!" He was directing the statement at me. Normally I might have been a little scared but I was hungry, angry, and really didn't want to be on the ground.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I snapped.

"Addison." Dad said in a warning tone.

The man started walking over to us but the middle one grabbed his arm and said, "leave her alone. We've got other shit to worry about." I couldn't lay on my stomach for obvious reasons so I settled for crouching down. Dad was giving me a look and I knew it was telling me to keep my mouth shut. They were quick to have the people at the counter push a ton of cash into a bag that they had so conveniently brought with them and it didn't take long to hear the sound of sirens in the distance coming closer at a fast rate. The men seemed to get more stressed as the seconds ticked by. Eventually I saw a cop car pulled up outside through the glass door. Dad still had a tight grip on my arm even though he did as the men told. I glanced at him and saw him looking around the room, most likely trying to find a way out of this mess if they decided to get more pissy then they were at the moment.

"Son of a bitch." The same man that had yelled the first time exclaim as he saw then same thing I did. "Who called the cops?" he questioned angrily pushing his gun against the counter lady's forehead and felt fear creep into my chest. She was a young woman, no more then thirty, she had short brown hair that came down just above her ears. Her name tag said Olive and there were tears running down her face. "I asked you a question!" When she still didn't answer he pulled the trigger and she dropped like a fly. My breath caught in my throat and I reached for Dad's arm. "Anyone else want to walk out of line?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After what happened with the counter girl I felt my anger be replaced by fear and I wasn't sure how to handle it. They made all of us lean against the wall of the back on opposite side from where the counter was. Thankfully they didn't make Dad move away from me, not that I thought they would. The man that shot Olive kept looking at me like a crazy person and I regretted snapping at him. My hands were protectively wrapped around my stomach, normally you shouldn't give away your weaknesses when in a situation like this but mine was kind of hard to miss.

They stacked a bunch of chairs in front of the door and were speaking to one another in low voices. The police had surrounded the building and made sure the men knew it. I really wanted to call Spencer but they took our phones. I had no way of knowing whether or not he was outside the building or not, though with the case he left with this morning I don't think he is. He had no way of knowing that I was here. He probably thought I was still at home watching Tv or something. Dean was probably freaking out but we couldn't talk to him either. If I hadn't been pregnant I wouldn't have been so worried. At least when I wasn't pregnant I only had to worry about myself and I could fight. Now I can barely get up and down off the ground.

There were people on either side of Dad and I, all of them in various phases of fear. About 20 minuets into the robbery Braxton Hicks contractions started. Since I got my phone I had stopped wearing a watch so I couldn't time them but they seemed pretty spaced out like they have been every other time they occurred.

"You okay?" Dad whispered. I looked over to him but his eyes were on the tree men.

"Yeah." I whispered back. "Just Braxton Hicks." I didn't think he knew what it meant but he didn't as any questions after that. I felt another large kick that poked out my stomach and I frowned. I still couldn't get used to see it. It looked weird and I didn't like it, call me whatever you want.

"Stop talking!" The crazy one said, giving my father a dirty look. I licked my lips and for the first time in my life I did as I was told. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed. Another contraction shot though my abdomen a hell of a lot more painful then the ones before. I involuntarily took a deep breath and gripped onto my stomach and waited for it to pass.

"Addi…." Dad grabbed onto my arm and I looked up at him. He must have seen it on my face because he face suddenly got harder as well as his grip on my arm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell is going on." The crazy one came over to me and crouched down in front of me and my father. I could only see his eyes though the mask and they were spiting fire. I felt my own defiance begin to boil up and I looked at him directly in the eyes. Dad's hand tightened around my arm.

"Addi."

"Old man, was I talking to you?" Dad's face hardened into something that I had only seen him use with monsters or use kids if we really did something to fuck shit up. I saw the man waver his gaze slightly and he stood back up. I really wanted Dad to knock them down a peg and show them up but I knew the second he did that the other two men would be on him and shoot everyone else in the room. We didn't need that, we need to be smart, or at least smarter then we normally are. "Just keep your traps shut or they're going to be cleaning up your guts off the floor." He said before moving to scare some of the other hostages.

"Is it still Braxton Hicks?" He whispered after the man was out of ear shot.

"I don't think so." Even I could hear the fear in my voice and it had nothing to do with the men with guns. I do not plan on giving birth in the middle of an armed robbery! I pushed myself closer to the wall and took deep breaths. As I was getting my thoughts together the phone for the bank began to ring and that man that I haven't heard anything from yet answered. He spoke into it lowly so I couldn't hear what was being said on either side of the conversation.

This is really bad, I should have just told Dean to pay for everything and we never would have had to go here. What are the fucking odds that the one time I need to go to the bank, it gets robbed and I go into fucking labor. I wish Spencer was here at least, he would be able to tell me the odds, hell he might be able to deliver the freaking baby with all the books he's been reading. I closed my eyes, I trusted that if something happened then Dad would tell me.

"You okay?" The one that had been standing in the asked. I opened my eyes quickly and he was crouched down in front of me much the like the one before had been.

I narrowed my eyes at him before saying, "does it fucking look like I'm okay? You think you could speed this up a little bit? I don't mean to be an inconvenience or anything but the baby is ready to come out and I would really appreciate having them in a hospital." I said, my fear being smothered by anger. He chuckled at me and stood back up.

"How long can you wait?" He asked and my eyes got even smaller to the point where I almost couldn't see him.

"How long can I wait? I can't wait, take the money and go outside and get shot please."

"Addison." Dad said in another warning tone. I looked at him and was about to say something before another contraction hit.

"Shit shit fuck!" This one was a lot worse and I grabbed onto Dad's hand and gripped it like it was my lifeline. I waited for it to pass before opening my mouth again. "I think that's a lot closer to the last one then it should be!"

"Is anyone in here a doctor?" The third one asked from where he stood at the phone. When no one answered he asked again a little more forceful. A scrawny twenty something kid raised his hand.

"I'm in med school." He stuttered out. The man with the phone nodded to me.

"Help her then, no one comes in and no one comes out until we have safe passage." He said the last part into the phone.

"You better not be expecting me to give birth in a room full of people." I growled.

"Take her behind the counter." How considerate of them. The crazy one started to throw a fit but the one in front of me spoke before he could get anything out. "If anything happens to the pregnant lady or the baby none of us are walking away from this. You know how the people are with babies and crap." The crazy one huffed but didn't add anything. Both the kid, even though he was probably older then me, and Dad helped me up and took me around the counter. When I stood up I felt my water break and I let out another large curse. When we mad it around the counter I caught one glace of the women that had been killed and adverted my eyes.

"Dad…." I said, "we need to get out of here."

"I can't take all three with them this spread out and all armed. It'd be suicide." The kid had started fidgeting and I felt myself grow agitated.

"How long have you been in med school?" I asked, leaning against the wall of the counter in one of those little glass box things that separates the windows.

"A year."

"Fuck this entire situation." I ground out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't have any idea how long we've been in here, all I know is that I am never having another baby again. Spencer will be castrated for the crimes he has committed against me, myself and I. He will forever be stuck on the couch with the dust bunnies, and dead skin while I do whatever it is I will do. They had taken my pants much to my annoyance and the kid made me lean up against dad so my back was supported better then it had been on the wall. Tears were streaming down my face from the pain.

"Can you stop screaming?" The crazy dude asked, moving to stand where the counter ended and the other room started.

"Can you stop robbing the bank?" I yelled back at him in time for yet another contraction. Dad had given me his jacket to cover my lower parts and I think he's starting to regret that. The man left after looking at Dad and I wished I could have seen his face.

"I see the head." The kid, who's name I learned was Ron, was covered in sweat and he didn't at all sound confident. A whole new round of panic shot though. I gripped onto Dad's hand tighter and pushed against him.

"I need some fucking drugs." I said.

"You're almost there." Dad said behind me.

"I'm sorry for running." I said, choking on my words, "if I never ran away I wouldn't be in this fucking mess right now." I was silenced by another contraction and another push. That's when shit really started going down hill. Ron then passed out the same time a lot of yelling started in the other room when three gun shots when off and the I heard glass shatter. Less then ten seconds later cops came rushing into the room, they were soon followed by paramedics as well as Spencer. They moved Ron out of the way and Spencer crouched down next to me.

"Everything's okay."

"I'm going to fucking kill you if you ever even think about sex again." I grabbed onto his arm and he moved some of my hair back from my face. Another contraction hit and a woman told me to push and the sound of crying filled the air.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Six Months Later

I woke to the sound of whimpering though the baby monitor. Spencer was asleep next to me with a peaceful expression on his face. I sat up and smiled down at him after untangling myself from his arms. I stood from the bed and smoothed down Spencer's shirt before making my way out of the room and down the hall.

The nursery door was open just like I left it and I gently pushed it open. The room had two windows and the walls were a light blue that appeared a lot darker in the low light. The plain white crib was pressed against the far wall underneath one of the windows. I softly walked over to it and peered down into the wooden bed. A little baby in a light purple onesie looked up at me with a tears in her eyes. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Everything okay?" Spencer's voice made me jump and I turned my head to look at him. He was padding to us through the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I sighed after I knew it was him and leaned into him when he wrapped his arms me from behind. "Monsters?" He asked.

"No…." I said closing my eyes against him. "No monsters."

 **And that is the end. This is my longest story ever and I can't wait to start the next one. If anyone has any questions at all review or PM me and I will answer in the next upload. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think about the story.**


	54. ANsneak peek of the sequel!

**This will be the last upload on the first Addison Winchester, I want to thank all of you for everything you've said, or read and followed. I love hearing from everyone and knowing that you all enjoy the story. I've gotten a few questions and I will answer then now.**

 **What is their daughters name?**

 **Her name is Aella, you would have figured it out in the next story but I see any harm in telling you now.**

 **And the other one was asking if I will be writing another one and I will be. Every supernatural and Criminal minds crossover will be in this world. So as long as you guys keep reading it I will keep writing it till I run out of things to write about.**

 **Here's a sneak peek of the next story!**

The duffle bag hit the tile floor with a think 'thump' and it seemed to echo off the walls of the home. I sighed, tossing my keys onto the table right next to the front door and ran a hand though my hair that was nearing my waist in length. I didn't bother picking up the bag to put it away, I walked straight into the kitchen that was to the left of the living room I had entered into. I stepped over the baby toys that littered the ground like snow would on a winter day. Most of the lights in the house were off and I turned them on as I went until I found the locked liquor cabinet that sat in the back of the pantry. It didn't take me long to find the key considering I hid an extra one by attaching it underneath a bottle of cornstarch that no one is the house ever uses. I grabbed the almost full bottle of Jack Daniels and pushed the door shut and locked it again, I wasn't expecting to have to return anything to the safe/thing. I returned the key back to where it belonged and walked back into the kitchen, turning the overhead light off as I shut the door.

"What happened?" Spencer leaned his arms onto the kitchen island. He looked from my face to the bottle in my hand and back to my face again. He didn't say anything, just waited for me to tell him about the fuckery that happened in South Dakota. I didn't really want to talk about it so I just took the lid off the bottle and tipped it back. When I took the drink away from my mouth and opened my eyes Spencer was in front of me instead of behind the counter. I blinked up at him as he took the bottle away from me and set it down on the counter behind him. "What happened?" He repeated. I just looked at him for a few more minuets before saying anything.

"He's dead." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as the words burned it more then the whiskey ever could.

"Who's dead?" He put both hands on my shoulders.

"My Dad."

 **That's the prolog type thingy. let me know if you want to upload on this story when I start uploading the next story or you can all just follow me then you'll know. Thanks for reading and I love you all!**


	55. New Story is Up!

p style="text-align: center;"strongFirst chapter of the next story is up! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCalled Addison Winchester 2! How creative? Go check it out!/strong/p 


	56. Please read

Sup guys, soooooo I feel pretty gulity about my while disappearing for like a month due to my dog and I'm about to make things worse... Would you all hate me if I were to rewrite Addison Winchester both the original and the sequel. It wouldn't be dramaticly different in terms of plot structure I just don't think I portrayed her like I really wanted and I want to take my time with things that I felt were rushed and overall out more into Addison and Spencer's relationship. I want to focus more on the family aspect and have the team get to know her better and honestly take my time. I plan on redoing it but I would like your opinion and what you think I could do to make it better. Thanks for putting up with my back and forth and I promise I'm still here and you cant get rid of me that easy.


	57. fixed rewrite

**_EVERYONE MUST READ!_** **I will not answer any questions that have been answered in this authors note.**

 **Here are the things that have been changed in the story.**

 **1.) Addison is now the youngest Winchester**

 **2.) Sam is older then her by four years and dean him four years.**

 **3.) Spencer knows about the supernatural.**

 **4.) I added a new member to the team for now anyway**

 **5.) Rodney may or may not be a character, not sure yet.**

 **6.) Addison is in college.**

 **Both shows will start at the same time. and if you haven't already done it you should add me onto your author alerts so you will know when i post the story and such. Any questions that haven't not already been answered will happily be addressed via PM and or first upload.**

I woke up to the sound of the baby monitor spitting static. I found myself sitting up and looked around the room. Spencer's arm was still draped around my stomach as he slept. I gently removed it and got off the mattress. His shirt fell around my thigh as I moved though our room. I walls of the home were something out of my childhood. I wanted to stop and look at them but my feet continued moving.

The light at the end of the hallway began to flicker and I frowned. I glided to it and gave it the confused look it deserved. My fingers tapped against it lightly until the light stood still. From there I moved into the nursery. I couldn't tell what the child looked like. Any features were blurry though it didn't seem to bother me.

"You." The voice was not my own. It was softer, more soothing but at the same time held a level of hostility that scared me. It was then that I saw the man standing over the crib, his arm outstretched, he turned slowly and smiled. He opened his arms in welcome but the look on his face was anything but comforting.

The point of view changed, a man was standing over me, a wicked grin on his face.

"Get away from her!"

"You weren't nearly this worried when I visited your son." I saw him flick his wrist and heard a loud bang on the wall. He laughed again and before I knew it, my mother was above me on the ceiling and something was slicing though her stomach and I heard her scream. He laughed again was gone like the darkness had swallowed him whole. Within what felt like a second my father was over-top of me and looked up at my dead mother.

"Mary!" Flames erupted around her.

"Addison!" Everything around me changed. I was no longer in home sweet hell, I was back in Spencer and I's apartment. "Addi…." He had his hands on either side of my face, his thumbs consistently brushing underneath my eyes. "Addi look at me." His words were gentle and he softly moved my face so it was on level with his. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see anything in the darkness of our bedroom. _In….out…..in…..out._

"N-nightmare."

"I know. You're okay."

* * *

The car came to a complete stop in front of the FBI. Spencer was sitting in the passenger seat of the car with a tight expression on his face. Him and I hadn't spoken much that morning, not that we ever talked much after one of my nightmares. I glanced around the parking lot at all the people that were walking into the building and when I looked back to Spencer I saw that he was also watching them. I could almost feel the thoughts and doubts that were rolling from him mind in waves.

"Spencer, you're going to be late." I warned softly. He looked at me and nodded.

"Are you sure your going to be okay if I have to leave?" I rolled my eyes and repeated his action.

"They're just nightmares."

"Nightmares about you're mother burning on the ceiling." I couldn't help but flinch. "Addison, they're not getting better, in fact they are getting worse. The longer you go without addressing the issues the longer it will be until they go away."

"I don't understand how you expect me to 'address' the issue."

"Talking to someone could really help, I wish you would be more open to that."

"And tell them what? That I was raised by revenge driven monster hunter as a child and that my mother was killed by the very monster that my father was hell bent on killing? They're going to think I'm nuts, try and put me in some sort of facility and drug me up. You would have thought I was crazy if you hadn't seen it for yourself." He took a deep breath.

"You could rephrase a few things."

"Go to work Spencer."

"Addi."

"I really don't want to talk anymore about it Spencer, go to work." My eyes zoned in on the steering wheel. I wouldn't look at him and I heard him take a deep breath. Sometimes his lack of being able to read social cues really got on my nerves but it was also something that I found cute. Win some you lose some. He waited a few seconds before getting out of the car and moving into the building. I waited until the door closed behind him before pulling away.

I didn't like fighting with him about things like my nightmares, he didn't understand and I didn't really want him to. The car ride back to the apartment was worse then to where I dropped Spencer off. I felt bad for leaving things like that with Spencer but I'd fix it later and he knew that speaking about important things like this aren't the best thing to do after a nightmare.

The car ride back to the Apartment made me more angry as it thought about what needed to be done. we didn't have any food, anything to drink, a washer or dryer, and no money. I promised Spencer that I wouldn't go to any bars without him so hustling pool was out of the question so if I needed anything I would have to wait until Spencer got paid two weeks from now.

The main thing on my list for today was to look for a job. Spencer kept telling me that I didn't have to work, that he would make more then enough to support us. What I got from that was I could get a job that I truly enjoy without having to worry about bringing home the bacon.

* * *

Spencer walked out of the elevator into the hall that led into the bullpen. He saw Gideon right away. He was doing his best to focus on anything other then his emotionally unstable girlfriend. He was more then happy to get this job but was also worried about leaving Addison on her own. When he met her she had been on all sort of drugs. Some of them, to this day, he doesn't know about. Addison was underweight, dehydrated, depressed, and suffering from insomnia. She's been good about it for the last year in terms of not having any relapses but she still struggled and it wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was more like he didn't want her to feel like drugs were the only thing left to turn to if he wasn't home.

"Spencer." Gideon greeted Spencer with a grin on his face but didn't make any move to hug him, knowing that the younger man wouldn't more then likely be a little too nervous. He did take into account the troubled look on his face and made a note to ask him about it later. "Agent Hotchner is waiting for you in his office." Spencer nodded and let Gideon lead him towards the bullpen.

As he walked though the rows of desks to the small flight of stares that brought them up to the offices on the second level. Gideon gave three short raps onto the wooden door before opening it slightly. Spencer heard what sounded to be an invitation and Gideon opened the door all the way.

"Dr. Reid." Agent Hotchner greeted and stood as Spencer made his way into the office. He made no move to shake hands which told him that Gideon had already told him more personal things about the young agent. Spencer gave him a small wave and sat down with the prompting of Gideon. "We've just got a few more things to go over before we can get you your badge and other credentials." Spencer nodded and set his bag down in his lap. "You will have to take and pass your gun qualification in order to carry a firearm, you are aware of that correct?"

"Yes." That made him more nerves then just about anything else this job entailed. He knew that Addison could teach him and that she would be the best person to go to for this but at the same time he didn't want to ask her. He felt that it might being back negative memories from her past. Despite him not being a psychologist it didn't stop him from believing that she was suffering from Chronic PTSD. He felt like the memories of her mother's death set it off when she was a kid and the first werewolf attack pushed her over the edge. It would explain just about everything, even her running away from home. He's noticed a slight decline in her symptoms other the years and he could only hope that she would continue to get better.

Agent Hotchner went over a few more things, made sure that Spencer understood the demanding nature of the job and that he would have to make accommodations to it in order to make everything work. He talked about how that they did was a team effort and that Spencer would more then likely have another agent with him most of the time, at least in the beginning. After he went over all of that he offered to introduce him to the other agents on the team. Gideon was quiet the entire time and when they stood up he followed them out.

"What do you think?" Gideon asked him as they moved down the stairs that he had just come up.

"It's nice, I wasn't sure what I was expecting." He answered, he had a slight idea what to expect but mostly he thought it was going to be like the rest of his life had been, people not taking him seriously due to his age. So far everything was going smoother then he thought. They stopped at a cluster of desks and Agent Hotchner gestured to the one that didn't have anything on it.

"This will be your desk." Spencer nodded and their presence caught the attention of two other agents. "Morgan and Sampson, this is the new agent, Dr. Spencer Reid." Spencer gave a little wave and pressed his hand back on his bag. It looked like the darker of the two was about to stand up and offer him a hand but was interrupted by someone else calling out Agent Hotchner's name, standing right outside of his office door. He nodded to Gideon for him to follow and that left Spencer alone with the other two agents.


	58. TRYING TO ESCAPE THE HUNT

ITS UP AND CALLED 'TRYING TO ESCAPE THE HUNT!'


	59. Hey guys

p dir="ltr"Hey guys,/p  
p dir="ltr"I'm not sure if this is something you guys would be interested in, but I created a Twitter for these stories./p  
p dir="ltr"I have all my posted stories on different sites and talking to everyone requires posting on several different websites. If you guys would like to follow me there, I'll be able to do more polls where everyone can have an equal say-if I need votes, you know. I'll even hear other story ideas, I've gotten a few and then people can vote on that./p  
p dir="ltr"I'll also send out when new stories will be posted and if i there are delays about posting, that way you'll know something is getting worked on./p  
p dir="ltr"Anyway I dont know if this is a good idea. Heres my username strongMoose_tastic. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongName is Lilly The Turtle 🐢/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Thanks guys. Hope to see you there!/p 


End file.
